Granos de Arena
by December Ice Star
Summary: Un secuestro fallido, una conclusión errónea y un empujoncito amigable que acabó mal, tienen a Hinata llorando de frustración. Gaara sólo puede suspirar mientras lo arrastran en este desastre. Nunca más se meterá en la vida amorosa de alguien. -Traducción-
1. Prólogo  El secuestro fallido

**Original de Michelle18 – Grains of Sand.**

**Link: **** s/4512329/1/Grains_of_Sand**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo – El secuestro fallido<strong>

Algo tronó en el silencio, probablemente no más que una rama seca pero como una alarma en la tranquilidad.

Se tensó, los sentidos alerta para detectar cualquier cosa fuera de lo ordinario.

Chakra.

Rápidamente hizo las señas de manos apropiadas. –Byakugan.- Sacó su arma y movió su peso a los talones.

Tres en los árboles. Dos en el arbusto. Uno detrás…

Giró y lanzó su kunai.

Fue rechazado y de pronto estaba rodeada.

Bandas tapadas le impedían reconocer a sus atacantes, poco importaba, acabarían todos igual. No había alcanzado nivel jounin para fallar ahora.

Esquivó un puño y su palma hizo contacto con el pecho del hombre. Cayó al suelo cuando su sistema de chakra completo se apagaba violentamente.

Se dio vuelta y clavó el kunai en la muñeca de uno de ellos. Rápidamente cerró los puntos de chakra en su brazo.

Listo, el ninjutsu sería imposible para él.

_Más delgado, más afilado. _Concentró su chakra en un fino lazo y cortó la mano del tercero. _No seré derrotada. _

Un grito rompió en la mañana antes de ser silenciado por el cuarto enemigo que le clavó un kunai en la garganta al herido.

Hinata se detuvo un momento ante la falta de compañerismo mientras hacía un rápido chequeo. El primero seguía noqueado, el segundo intentaba juntar chakra sin mucho éxito, el tercero estaba muerto, el cuarto la miraba con ira detrás de una máscara y el quinto…

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando levantó la vista para encontrar el cielo vacio antes de bajarlos al suelo. Se lanzó hacia atrás justo cuando el quinto salía del suelo. Apenas logró esquivar la patada que éste le lanzó y para esquivar tres kunai, se dejó caer al suelo.

Girando con elegancia, se detuvo sobre una mano y su sandalia hizo contacto con la quijada del ninja. Cayó con un gruñido al suelo.

Se acuclilló y sus ojos se dirigieron inmediatamente a los ninja restantes. El primero se ponía de pie, el segundo sacaba un par de kunai y el cuarto estaba en movimiento.

Tendría que acabar con ellos antes de que lograran reagruparse.

Intentaban capturarla, eso era evidente. La ausencia de técnicas avanzadas o mortíferas era suficiente prueba. O habían enviado chunnin apenas salidos de la academia o la querían viva y sana.

Tenía ventaja. No dudaría en usar los mejores ataques de su arsenal y no tenía ningún problema en dañarlos. No podía ser descuidada. No estaban correctamente informados sobre como pelear con ella y si les daba suficiente tiempo—

Se inclinó lo suficiente para quitarse de la trayectoria de un kunai y lanzó su palma hacia el corazón del enemigo.

Cayó, muerto.

Puso su atención en los últimos dos sólo para parpadear.

Estaban muertos.

Activó su Byakugan y volteó a su alrededor, confundida.

Nada, sólo unos ANBU aproximándose pero eso era de esperarse.

Alguien la había ayudado.

Pero, ¿quién?

Se mordió el labio y pensó en todos sus amigos. No es que no la ayudarían pero… era sólo que… no serían tan silenciosos sobre ello. Shino le hubiera preguntado si estaba bien y los otros la regañarían hasta que se le cayeran los oídos.

Suspiró; tendría que reportar esto a la Hokage y…

Sus pensamientos se paralizaron y su boca se abrió de golpe.

Ahí…

…justo debajo de la garganta del primer ninja…

…pequeños, al parecer inofensivos y fácilmente ignorados…

Su corazón latió dolorosamente dentro de su pecho mientras sangre bloqueaba cualquier otro sonido de sus oídos.

Ahí…

…descansando inocentemente contra la manzana de Adán del ninja…

…unos granos de arena.


	2. La suposición

**Original de Michelle18 – Grains of Sand.**

**Link: **** s/4512329/1/Grains_of_Sand**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 - La suposición<strong>

Hinata rápidamente revisó a los otros ninja y obtuvo los mismos resultados. Lo único que cambiaba era la cantidad de arena como si algunos sólo fueron checados por pulso y los que seguían vivos fueron rematados. Los granos de arena eran discretos e invisibles a menos que estuvieras buscándolos.

Tragó saliva y volteó a su alrededor con duda.

Sólo había una persona en la aldea que podía controlar arena y no debería de estar en la hoja y mucho menos, salvarla.

Gaara del desierto.

El nuevo Kazekage de la aldea escondida de la Arena.

Un escalofrío se deslizó por su espalda y tembló. Por qué haría…

No, tenía que reportarse con el Hokage. Se preocuparía por los motivos del ninja de la arena después.

Se dio la vuelta hacia la torre Hokage y saludó a los ANBU con un gesto de cabeza.

Regresaron el saludo y juntaron los cuerpos.

Hinata salió corriendo, sus brazos balanceándose para mantener el equilibrio. Llegó a la torre sin más problemas.

Caminó por los pasillos y estaba vagamente preocupada por su inevitable llegada a la oficina de la Hokage. Usualmente había guardias antes de llegar siquiera cerca de la oficina.

Aprensión torció su estómago mientras llegaba frente a la puerta sin ser detenida ni una vez.

Dos ANBU la pasaron, incluso le abrieron la puerta y entró al cuarto.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ella.

Una cabeza pelirroja se giró hacia ella y su corazón saltó dentro de su pecho ante los ojos verde pálido que la observaban sin expresión.

-Ah, Hinata.- La Hyuuga quitó los ojos del Kazekage para encarar la mirada curiosa de Tsunade. –Escuché que hubo un disturbio.

Tragó saliva y luchó por no voltear a ver al pelirrojo. ¿Qué le había contado?

-Y-yo e-estaba…- respire profundo para calmarse. –Fui atacada por cinco ninja enemigos. Me parece que su intención era atraparme viva y sin heridas.

-¿Porqué crees eso?- Tsunade frunció el ceño mientras hojeaba algunos documentos de su escritorio.

-Parecían renuentes a usar ninjutsu avanzado dentro de la aldea. También parecían estar mal equipados para defenderse de mi línea sanguínea.- Apretó las manos en puños para detener el movimiento nervioso que siempre hacía. –Me defendí de tres de ellos con éxito.

-¿Tres?- Tsunade arqueó una ceja. -¿No habías dicho cinco?

-Eran cinco.- Se remojó los labios. –Los otros dos fueron eliminados por otro ninja.

La Hokage asintió y se recargó en su silla.

-¿Quién era este otro ninja?

Hinata bajó los ojos a la alfombra para evitar ver a Gaara. ¿Por qué no decía nada?

-No tuve la oportunidad de tener contacto visual.

-Seguramente tienes alguna idea—

-Tal vez deberíamos de continuar con _nuestro _asunto.- La grave voz de Gaara cortó la conversación limpiamente. –La situación ha concluido y nuestras negociaciones están lejos de llegar a esa misma conclusión.

Tsunade se inclinó y detuvo su rostro entre las manos. – Todo a su tiempo niño, no te aloques.

Gaara se tensó y cruzó los brazos. –En otro momento, entonces.

Se dio la vuelta y salió sin dirigirle una mirada a Hinata.

-Chamaco enojón.- Tsunade torció los ojos. –Ahora Hinata, desde el principio.

Unas sólidas dos horas después, Hinata salió de la oficina.

Lady Tsunade había estado preocupada cuando había descubierto la sumamente perturbadora historia de intentos de secuestros en la ex heredera Hyuuga.

_-Soy vista como la más débil, por eso soy su objetivo.- había contestado, sombríamente. –Buscan el secreto de mi línea sanguínea._

_-Te asignaré un guardia— _

_-No.- Hinata bajó la cabeza. –Perdone mi impertinencia, Lady Hokage, pero he trabajado muy duro para convertirme en jounin. Si me asigna un guardia, seré vista como demasiado débil para protegerme a mi misma._

_-Tengo fe en tus habilidades.- le aseguró Tsunade. –Pero la situación es extrema._

_-Por supuesto, Lady Hokage, aceptaré lo que usted decida.- su cabeza bajó aún más._

_Tsunade suspiró. –De acuerdo, tú ganas. Maldición, niña, sí que me haces sentir culpable._

_Hinata se ruborizó. –No intentaba— _

_La mujer mayor se rió. –Vete antes de que cambie de opinión._

Hinata estaba agradecida de que la Hokage se preocupara por su seguridad pero no se podía permitir ser vista como débil en su familia. Al fin habían quitado de Neji la obligación de cuidarla. No podía ofenderlo aceptando a otro en su lugar y deshacer todo su trabajo duro.

Su padre no era un hombre fácil de complacer pero había estado orgulloso cuando se volvió jounin y había sido declarada como una hija digna.

Era uno de los pocos momentos preciosos que tenía de él.

Hizo una mueca, imaginando su reacción ante un guardaespaldas, y uno no Hyuuga encima de eso.

Suspiró ligeramente y volteó a su alrededor buscando el brillante pelo rojo para no encontrar nada.

-¿Hinata?-

Rápidamente salió de sus cavilaciones y se movió con agilidad para ayudar a Shizune con su pesada carga.

La desgreñada asistente sonrió. -¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Reporte.- Respondió simplemente y se mordió el labio. -¿Has visto al… Kazekage?-

Shizune la volteó a ver con curiosidad. –Mencionó que tenía una cita con Naruto y no podría continuar las negociaciones del acuerdo hasta mañana. ¿Por qué?-

-Oh, yo… le tengo que hablar de algo.- Agradeció a la mujer, dejó las cosas sobre el escritorio y huyó.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Shizune se preguntó en voz alta antes de encogerse de hombros.

Hinata se detuvo más adelante mientras hacía una lista de los lugares favoritos de Naruto. La tienda de ramen, obviamente, el campo de entrenamiento siete, y la oficina de la que acababa de salir. Aún era temprano para el almuerzo pero un poco tarde para el desayuno así que se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento.

Con algo de suerte, Gaara aún estaría con Naruto y podría agradecerle propiamente y disculparse por su interrupción en su junta con Tsunade.

-¡Hinata!

Estuvo orgullosa de no saltar de sorpresa mientras Rock Lee saltaba frente a ella.

-Lee.- lo saludó con cortesía.

-Neji ya se fue.- el ninja de verde le informó con tristeza. –Estoy seguro de que estará muy triste de haberte pasado.

Hinata bajó la cabeza mientras se regañaba en silencio. Se le había olvidado por completo que había quedado con su primo para desayunar. Debió de haberle pedido al ANBU que le avisara antes de entrar a la oficina. Neji probablemente pensó que lo había dejado plantado y luego cuando descubriera que había sido atacada…

-Gracias Lee, ¿podrías decirle que lamento haberlo perdido si lo ves antes que yo?- Hinata vio a sus redondos ojos. –No va a estar feliz cuando me vea.

-Tienes mi palabra.- Los ojos de Lee estaban preocupados.

-¿Has visto a N-Naruto por aquí?

-¿Naruto?- Lee levantó la mirada. –Tuvo una misión en la mañana pero debería de regresar pronto.

-¿Una misión?- repitió Hinata con la voz apagada. ¿Ahora como iba a encontrar a Gaara?

-Gaara también lo estaba buscando.- Le continuó inesperadamente. –Lo está esperando en el campo de entrenamiento siete. Dijo que pelearía conmigo más tarde.

Rock Lee golpeó el aire con entusiasmo. -¡Yay!

-Muchas gracias.- se inclinó en agradecimiento y se fue corriendo antes de que Lee pudiera decir algo más.

Sus pasos se hicieron más lentos mientras la duda la asaltaba. ¿Qué tal si estaba equivocada? ¿Y si Gaara no había sido el que la había ayudado en la mañana? ¿Qué tal si se enojaba con ella por agradecerle por algo que no hizo?

Se detuvo en el borde del campo de entrenamiento.

¿Por qué no dijo nada cuando ella estaba dando su reporte? ¿Por qué estaba siquiera ahí vuando estaba dándolo? Sabía perfectamente el procedimiento de las visitas de Kages a la aldea. ¿Así que por qué?

No había dicho que la había ayudado.

Tampoco lo había negado.

Levantó los ojos de donde, sin darse cuenta, los había puesto y se estremeció cuando unos fríos ojos verdes encontraron los suyos desde el otro lado del claro.

Gaara la observó un momento desde su asiento sobre una piedra, su calabaza a sus pies, antes de asentir hacia su dirección y alejar la mirada.

Hinata dejó salir el aire que había estado guardando mientras intentaba calmar los latidos de su corazón.

Antes de perder el valor, cruzó por el pasto y se inclinó ante el líder foráneo.

-Gracias.- Apretó los ojos cerrados y se preparó para cualquier reacción.

Silencio.

Levantó la cabeza a regañadientes y encontró ojos curiosos.

-Eres una de las personas valiosas de Naruto.- dijo con total confianza.

Ella sintió como la sangre llenaba su rostro y sacudió la cabeza. –¡O-oh no, N-Naruto no me ve así!- Jugueteó con sus dedos nerviosamente. –En realidad, no me ve.

Una mano pálida tomó su barbilla y la levanto para encararse de nuevo con su intensa mirada. –Lo amas.

La sangre se arremolinó casi con violencia en sus mejillas y sus labios se abrieron de sorpresa, incapaz de responder. ¿En realidad era tan fácil de leer?

-Amas a un contenedor de demonio.- sus ojos parecían devorar su rostro mientras se inclinaba hacia ella.

-¡Ey! ¡Gaara! ¡Hinata!- la voz de Naruto tronó con claridad por el aire.

El pánico la hizo chillar mientras se hacía para atrás y habría intentado correr si el Kazekage no la hubiera tomado con firmeza de su chaqueta.

Incapaz de escapar, respiró profunda para al menos calmar sus rojos pómulos.

Gaara la observó con curiosidad antes de girarlos hacia su amigo. –Naruto.

-Hola, N-Naruto.- Hinata se mordió la lengua y tomó aire para controlar su tartamudeo.

El rubio saltó hacia ellos con una enorme sonrisa y los vio con interés. –Ustedes no me dijeron que estaban saliendo.


	3. Un empujoncito amigable

**Original de Michelle18 – Grains of Sand.**

**Link: **** s/4512329/1/Grains_of_Sand**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 - Un Empujoncito Amigable<strong>

El rubio saltó hacia ellos con una enorme sonrisa y los vio con interés. –Ustedes no me dijeron que estaban saliendo.

Gaara parpadeó y soltó a la mortificada Hyuuga.

-N-no, n-nosotros no…- levantó las manos para cubrir su boca, horrorizada.

-Está en lo correcto.- el rostro del pelirrojo estaba inexpresivo a excepción de sus ojos. –No estamos saliendo.

-Claro.- Naruto se rió. –y tu no estabas a punto de besarla cuando llegué.

Gaara se puso rojo antes de poder detenerlo y con gesto ausente atrapó a Hinata cuando se desmayó. –Naruto, tú—

-Ni siquiera intentes negarlo.- Naruto puso una mano sobre la espalda de su amigo. –Yo sé lo que vi. ¡Vamos, hay que ir por ramen!

Gaara abrió la boca para protestar, aceptar y preguntar qué hacer con la mujer inconsciente todo a la vez para responder con un inteligente, -Hn.

Sostuvo a la Hyuuga con facilidad entre sus brazos, con la intención de dársela a Naruto para poder tomar su calabaza. Levantó la vista para ver al rubio a la mitad de la calle con su.. ¡calabaza!

La alarma brilló en sus ojos mientras se apresuraba a alcanzar al ninja de la hoja.

Naruto chiflaba alegremente y simplemente sonreía ante la iracunda mirada que estaba siendo dirigida hacia él.

Eran una vista interesante.

La mirada de burla en el rubio era común, la calabaza, sin embargo, no lo era.

Gaara tenía una expresión de resignación en su rostro pero eso no fue lo que atrapó la atención de muchas personas. La ninja inconsciente en sus brazos causó que la gente se golpeara con los postes de luz ante la rareza de la situación.

Gaara estaba seguro que al menos tres de ellos tendrían ojos morados para cuando llegaron al puesto de ramen.

Naruto puso la calabaza en su lugar usual cuando su amigo estaba de visita. Puso mucho cuidado en ponerlo con delicadeza, sabiendo perfectamente bien que tan sensible era el Kazekage con ella.

Gaara prácticamente le lanzó la Hyuuga.

-Es tu novia.- Naruto levantó las manos para detenerlo. –Tú sostenla.

-No es— - Gaara se detuvo cuando la chica se removió sobre sus miembros. Bien, ella podría explicarlo todo.

Hinata se tensó al darse cuenta de su posición.

La dejó caer de golpe.

Ella se balanceó rápidamente y parpadeó ante la mirada de ira del pelirrojo.

-Explica.- hizo un gesto brusco hacia alguien.

Se giró para ver al chico que le gustaba y se quedó muda.

El rubio inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad. –Creo que quiere que me digas como empezaron a salir,- una sonrisa traviesa. –o como empezaron a besarse. Estoy interesado en cualquiera de los dos.

El momento se puso borroso un momento y tuvo que morderse el labio para centrarse.

-N-no estamos saliendo o b-besándonos.- dijo con tanta firmeza como pudo.

-Exactamente.- Gaara entrecerró los ojos mientras Naruto ignoraba sus palabras.

-Si, claro, lo que sea.- Naruto sonrió. -¿Van a comer o no?

Gaara sacudió la cabeza, tomó su calabaza y salió de la tienda de ramen sin decir una palabra.

-¿Gaara? ¡Ey, Gaara!- Naruto gritó con calma y sólo rió cuando no obtuvo una respuesta.

Hinata estaba indecisa. Podría sentarse con Naruto a explicarle que todo era un gran malentendido. Podría correr tras Gaara y disculparse por ponerlo en una situación tan embarazosa.

Naruto terminó su conflicto dando unas palmadas en el asiento junto a él. –Siéntate, Hinata.

Se mordió el labio y obedeció.

Ordenó por ambos y se volvió para sonreírle con calidez.

Su corazón se elevo dentro de su pecho ante esa mirada…

-Y… Gaara es un buen tipo.

…sólo para caer dolorosamente.

-Naruto—

-Estoy feliz por ustedes.- interrumpió de golpe, mientras sus ojos se fijaban en un punto lejano. –Sabes, de los dos, él la ha tenido peor. Ha tenido problemas dejando que la gente se le acerque y todos tienden a evadirlo. He estado muy preocupado por él últimamente. Regresar a casa con ustedes a punto de besarse fue una linda sorpresa.

Hinata se tragó sus palabras de protesta cuando él regresó su mirada hacia ella.

-Una muy linda sorpresa.

-Aquí tienen.- Ayame sonrió y dos platos de ramen fueron puestos frente a ellos.

-Ah gracias, se ve genial.- le mostró los dientes a la mesera y empezó su comida con emoción.

Hinata tomó sus palillos y a regañadientes, empezó a comer. Parece tan feliz, pensó con un suspiro, y aún si era una mentira, ¿se atrevería a romper su felicidad?

Estaba en un enorme problema.

Allí estaba, comiendo ramen con Naruto, su amado desde la academia y ni siquiera lo podía disfrutar porque…

Le lanzó una mirada de reojo.

… porque él estaba encantado con la idea de ella con otro hombre.

Frunció el ceño, no podría sacarlo de su error sin ponerlo triste y eso era la última cosa que quería hacer.

Asintió con gesto ausente cuando Naruto se lanzó en una explicación de cómo conoció a Gaara, lo madreó y luego se convirtió en su mejor amigo.

-Ahora tiene una relación más cercana con su hermano y hermana pero no son tan cercanos como deberían de ser.- Naruto le frunció al plato de ramen y luego sonrió. –Pero estoy seguro que ya sabes todo eso ¿huh?

Asintió en automático mientras pensaba en su primo Neji. ¡Neji! Se ha de estar volviendo loco buscándola. Se debería de ir—

-Bueno, te veo más tarde, entonces.- Naruto se puso de pie para irse.

-Espera.- Se puso de pie también. -¿No vas a esperar a que Gaara regrese?

-Nah, me buscará más tarde cuando se haya tranquilizado.- una sonrisa traviesa. –pero estoy seguro que sabes _todo _de eso también.

Su rostro se encendió y una potente risa resonó en el establecimiento.

-Serás buen para él.- le dio un abrazo que hizo que su pulso se detuviera de nuevo. –En verdad eres genial, lo sabes ¿verdad?

La soltó y con un alegre adiós se fue.

Levantó las manos para calmar su alocado corazón cuando una seca voz sonó detrás de ella.

-No le dijiste.

Giró de golpe para ver a un bastante molesto Kazekage.

Suspiró y cruzó los brazos defensivamente. –Estaba tan feliz. No podía decepcionarlo.

Él bufó. –Yo si puedo.

Ella asintió y se dio la vuelta para alejarse cuando su voz sonó de nuevo.

-Esto de hecho podría trabajar para tu causa.

Gaara desapareció en un remolino de arena antes de que pudiera preguntarle que quería decir.

Neji frunció el ceño mientras veía al Kazekage irse.

No había tenido la mejor de las mañanas.

Haber sido plantado por su prima había sido preocupante. Hinata era un alma muy considerada, como había logrado eso en su familia era un misterio, pero probablemente se mataría antes de faltar a una cita.

Cuando había descubierto lo del intento de secuestro, había estado lleno de emociones conflictivas. Por un lado, estaba orgulloso de que había manejado la amenaza ella sola. Era una ninja fuerte aunque muchos la subestimaban por su timidez. Por otro lado, estaba enojado de que no había ido a decirle ella misma que había pasado. Tuvo que oírlo de Lord Hiashi. Había pasado toda la mañana buscándola sólo para encontrarla con Naruto.

Sorpresa se volvió la emoción dominante y se había escondido a observarlos.

Sabía, igual que cualquiera con ojos, que su reservada prima tenía un enamoramiento con el ruidoso ninja. Simplemente, nunca esperó que ella se lo confesara.

Sus agudos ojos se habían agrandado cuando el rubio había lanzado sus brazos sobre ella antes de irse y la única razón por la que Neji no lo había cazado para exigirle que le dijera sus intenciones con su prima era… bueno, su prima.

No parecía contenta ante el aparente afecto de Naruto.

Neji se había retirado dentro de las sombras cuando Gaara, de todas las personas, había hablado con Hinata.

El intercambio fue rápido y poco revelador hasta que éste, igualmente, concluyó.

Ahora, sólo parecía perdida y confusa.

Con un suspiro, Neji dejó las sombras y se acercó a ella. –Lady Hinata.

-¡Neji!- su voz instantáneamente se volvió una disculpa. –Lamento haberme perdido el desayuno. Debí de haberte enviado un mensaje.

Sonrió con sarcasmo. –Supongo que ser casi secuestrada es una excusa tan válida como cualquiera.

Sus manos revolotearon a su boca antes de bajar con determinación a sus costados. –Lo manejé, Neji.

-Hn.- reconoció y empezó el regreso a la casa principal.

Ella lo siguió.

La vigilaría cuando pudiera, Neji decidió, tenía el presentimiento de que se había metido en algo. Lo que eso era… bueno esa era la pregunta ¿no?

La siguiente mañana encontró a Hinata al fin sola. Neji se había ido en una misión y su equipo no llegaba en otras dos horas. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para calentar.

-¡Hinata!

Levantó la vista en sorpresa cuando Naruto derrapó frente a ella.

-¿Estás bien?- le observó con preocupación. –Acabo de enterarme.

Angustiado azul se encontró con confundido blanco.

-¿Qué noticias?

-¿Gaara no te dijo antes de irse?- explotó Naruto. -¡Lo voy a matar!

-Naruto.- levantó las manos, intentando calmar al iracundo muchacho. -¿Qué pasó? ¿Gaara se fue?

-Regresó a su aldea.- su expresión se endureció. –Lo siento mucho Hinata, pero… rompió contigo.

Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras su boca se abría en sorpresa. -¿R-rompió conmigo?

Giró la cabeza rápidamente para esconder su confundida expresión. ¿Por qué le diría Gaara eso a Naruto? Pensó que iba a limpiar el malentendido, no agregarle más cosas. ¿Cuál era el punto? ¡Sólo causaba que Naruto se enojara con él—!

Fuertes brazos la aplastaron contra un igualmente fuerte y masculino pecho.

Gritó de sorpresa y se tensó cuando su cabeza fue empujada hacia su hombro. ¿Qué demonios?

-No llores Hinata.- ordenó Naruto en voz baja. –Le meteré algo de sentido en la cabeza. A golpes si es necesario.

Lentamente se relajó en el abrazo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir Gaara. Esta era su oportunidad para hacer que Naruto la viera… como más que una amiga… como más que una chica extraña que no comprendía…

Abrió la boca para hablar pero él le ganó.

-Tienes mi palabra, Hinata. Los juntaré de nuevo, no importa que tenga que hacer.


	4. Las lágrimas de Hinata

**Original de Michelle18 – Grains of Sand.**

**Link: **** s/4512329/1/Grains_of_Sand**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 - Las Lágrimas de Hinata<strong>

-Tienes mi palabra, Hinata. Los juntaré de nuevo, no importa que tenga que hacer.

Se alejó de él de golpe. –N-Naruto, t-tú… yo—

-Hinata,- estaba a medio centímetro de ella. –Puedes confiar en mí.

-No, Naruto, si él no quiere estar conmigo entonces no deberías de obligarlo.- rogó desesperadamente.

-Esa es la cosa, Hinata, si quiere.- Naruto silenció su protesta con una sacudida de cabeza. –Sólo está asustado de quedar lastimado de nuevo.

Una mano firme la tomó por la barbilla y la forzó a encontrar sus determinados orbes azules.

-Escúchame, Gaara preferiría matarme antes de que tú oigas esto pero está solo. Quiere tanto ser amado, ser visto como algo más que un monstruo…

-Somos más similares de lo que la mayoría pensaría.- su rubia cabeza cayó, rompiendo el contacto visual. –Por eso sé… sé que quiere esto más de lo que quería ser Kazekage. Sólo está siendo necio, convenciéndose de que no se lo merece.

Estaba temblando, lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos perla.

-Pero si hay alguien que tiene suficiente amor como para superar a nuestros demonios, esa eres tú Hinata.- levantó la cabeza. –Te doy mi palabra. Los juntare de nuevo, no importa lo que pase, te lo prometo.

Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla y fue seguida por otra.

-N-Naruto…

-Ah, Hinata.- la abrazó. –No llores.- Suspiró y sonrió sobre su cabeza. –Sabes, quisiera tener una novia como tú.

Hinata sólo lloró más fuerte.

* * *

><p>Gaara frunció el ceño cuando abrió su correspondencia de la aldea de la Hoja y encontró una nota personal de Naruto.<p>

_Gaara, estás siendo un idiota. Necesitamos hablar. Naruto._

Eso era raro. Gaara inclinó la cabeza. Usualmente cuando Naruto se enojaba con él, llenaba todo un pergamino. Luego cuando se encontraban de nuevo el rubio ya había olvidado todo el incidente.

La primera vez que había recibido una carta de esa naturaleza, había entrado en pánico y había llegado a la Hoja en tiempo record. No podía perder a su único amigo. Cuando había llegado, Naruto sólo lo había observado, confundido.

_-No, no estoy enojado contigo._

_Gaara sacó el pergamino y casi se lo aventó._

_Naruto se rió y puso las manos detrás de la cabeza. –Oh, eso, no quería asustarte._

_-No estaba asustado.- respondió fríamente._

_-Ah,- sonrió Naruto. –Estabas demasiado lejos para golpearte, así que te grité._

_Miró con ira al sonriente rubio._

_-¿Ramen?- ofreció._

_El Kazekage asintió con firmeza y el asunto estaba arreglado._

El pelirrojo cruzó los dedos y observó la pequeña nota con preocupación. Esto era diferente. Esta vez en verdad estaba enojado pero ¿de qué? No recordaba nada en específico que pudiera causar este tipo de respuesta…

A menos que fuera sobre la chica Hyuuga.

Naruto se veía molesto cuando le había informado de la 'ruptura'.

_Sorprendidos ojos azules se fijaron en los suyos._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-No está hecho para ser,- dijo vagamente. –ella… no parecía muy… debo de irme._

_Desapareció en un torbellino de arena, deliberadamente dejando a Naruto con la palabra en la boca._

Gaara inclinó la cabeza, sabiendo que Naruto fue corriendo por ella. ¿Qué pudo haber salido mal? ¿Ella no aprovechó la situación? Y ¿por qué el enojo?

Levantó la pluma y escribió una respuesta.

_Naruto, pronto. Gaara_

Lo selló y lo puso junto con el resto de la correspondencia. Estaba seguro de que el consejo encontraría algo de qée quejarse del contrato que acababa de firmar con el Hokage. Nunca estaban felices y esta vez, él estaría de acuerdo.

Empezó una carta para Tsunade.

* * *

><p>Neji observó a su prima con ojos entrecerrados. Había estado notablemente triste los últimos días. También había estado pasando mucho tiempo con Naruto.<p>

Su primer pensamiento había sido que su tímida prima al fin le había confesado sus sentimientos al denso ninja, pero la tristeza de sus ojos indicaba otra cosa.

¿Acaso había sido rechazada?

Sacudió la cabeza mentalmente. No, por alguna razón no podía imaginarse a Naruto lastimando sus sentimientos así, especialmente cuando el idiota insistía en su presencia.

No, algo diferente estaba pasando y él iba a descubrir que era; desvió su atención a Tenten, no iba a dejar a Hinata enfrentarse sola a los lobos.

-No te preocupes Hinata, yo le haré entender.- Naruto guardó la nota en su chaqueta, no sin antes verla con ira.

Suspiró y no se molestó en corregirlo. Sabía mejor que nadie que tan necio podía ser cuando su mente se fijaba en algo. No se rendiría, no sería persuadido y no se detendría hasta alcanzar lo que se había propuesto.

Era irónico que la cualidad que más admiraba de él fuera lo que lo iba a alejar de ella.

Estaba maldita y sólo podía culparse a sí misma. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cobarde cuando se trataba de él? ¿Por qué?

-Naruto, ya regreso.- Hinata se bajó del banco y desapareció en la multitud. Tenía que encontrar un baño.

Neji tomó nota de su movimiento y destino antes de apagar su Byakugan. Mantendría un ojo puesto en su retorno.

-¿Neji?

-No es nada, TenTen.- hizo de lado su preocupación.

Ella arqueó una ceja pero dejó caer el tema.

* * *

><p>Tsunade estaba que echaba humo mientras daba vueltas en su oficina. De hecho, había estado enojada desde que le llegó la letra del Kazekage de la Aldea de la Arena. Ese chamaco del Kazekaga pensaba que la podía exprimir más, ¿no? ¡Bueno, a su oficina le faltaba un hoyo en forma de Kazekage!<p>

Un golpe en la puerta. -¡Adelante!

-El Kazekage ha llegado.

-Hazlos pasar.- se sentó mientras hablaba. Los pergaminos del trato comercial estaban abiertos y listos para ser examinados con lupa.

Vio con el rostro neutral al trío de la arena entrar.

-Lady Hokage.- Gaara la saludó mientras se detenía a un metro del escritorio.

-Lord Kazekage.- Tsunade asintió y fue directo al grano.

-Mencionó en su carta que quería discutir un posible cambio en el trato.- dijo con apenas contenida malicia.

-Así es, deseo discutirlo.- la voz de Gaara era plana. -¿Tenemos su permiso de permanecer en la aldea una semana?

Kankuro y Temari intercambiaron miradas cuando los ojos de la Hokage brillaron peligrosamente.

_¿Una semana? _Tsunade apretó la quijada. _¿Piensa que me va a mantener atascada aquí sobre estos estúpidos contratos por UNA SEMANA?_

-¿Una semana?- Juntó las palmas para no formar puños.

-Cualquier conflicto debería de resolverse en ese tiempo.

Tsunade gruñó. – ¡De acuerdo, niño, le daré a la Arena uno por ciento más de intereses pero eso es todo!

Gaara parpadeó. –Eso es apropiado. Partiremos al final de la semana.

Temari y Kankuro suspiraron de alivio cuando su hermano menor asintió y se fue de la oficina dejando a una muy confundida Hokage atrás.

-¿Me acaba de usar para tener una semana de vacaciones de su aldea?- Tsunade estaba en shock.

Temari se encogió de hombros. –Algo debe de estar pasando con Naruto.

-¿Por eso estamos así?- gruñó Kankuro. –Esperemos que esté de mejor humor en el camino de regreso.

-Usualmente lo está.- Temari sonrió. –Lo lamentamos, Lady Hokage, no quisiéramos que tuviera una mala impresión de nosotros.

-Es brillante.- murmuró. –Tendrá que regresar el favor alguna vez.

-Estoy segura de que se puede arreglar.- Temari se despidió mientras salía de la oficina con Kankuro.

Tsunade sonrió de lado. –Son un grupito interesante. Definitivamente tendré que visitar para conseguir ese uno por ciento de regreso.

* * *

><p>-Naruto.<p>

El rubio brincó y se giró al oír su nombre venir de la persona con la que estaba sumamente molesto.

Para la inmensa sorpresa del Kazekage, el contenedor de demonio no se soltó en un discurso de una hora.

-Necesitamos hablar.- su voz era baja y controlada.

Gaara asintió cuidadosamente.

Naruto le sonrió a los dueños del puesto. –Dile a Hinata que regresamos en un momento.

-Claro.- Ayame asintió hacia el ninja.

Gaara siguió a Naruto mientras los guiaba a un área más solitaria. Esto era serio, pensó, mientras el entorno se volvía más bosque que aldea, privacidad nunca había sido un requerimiento antes.

Llegaron al campo de entrenamiento favorito de Naruto, que estaba vacío.

-¿Por qué rompiste con Hinata?

Gaara parpadeó. El rubio ni siquiera se había dado la vuelta para verlo. Esto no era nada, nada usual.

-Está enamorada de alguien más.

Naruto se giró con violencia, azul relampagueando. -¿Eso es lo que crees?

-Eso es lo que sé.- contesto en voz baja, inseguro de cómo tratar este lado de su amigo.

Naruto apretó la mandíbula y exhaló lentamente. -Si está enamorada de alguien más, ¿entonces porqué lloró cuando le dije que habías roto con ella? ¿Por qué lloró y sollozó y agarró mi playera como si su corazón estuviera roto?

Ojos enmarcados de negro se abren de sorpresa. -¿Lloró?

_Es mejor actriz de lo que yo pensaba, _consideró con gesto ausente.

-Si, lo hizo,- Naruto tomó la expresión como remordimiento. –Mira, no sé de donde sacaste la idea de que estaba enamorada de alguien más pero—

-Naruto—

- -¡ella está enamorada de tí!

- -tú no entiendes.

-¡Deténganse!- Hinata entró al claro, su línea sanguínea claramente activada. -¡Por favor! ¡Detengánse!


	5. Arrastran a Gaara

**Original de Michelle18 – Grains of Sand.**

**Link: **** s/4512329/1/Grains_of_Sand**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 - Arrastran a Gaara<strong>

Ambos chicos se giraron a tiempo para ver a Hinata desactivar su Byakugan. Sus ojos alternaban entre ellos nerviosamente mientras diferentes emociones pasaban por su rostro, demasiado rápido como para descifrarlas.

-Hinata,- Naruto logró sonreír. –Debiste habernos esperado en la tienda de ramen.

La kunoichi tragó saliva ruidosamente. –Debería estar aquí.- No se podía saber que saldría de sus bocas si los dejaba sin supervisión.

-Sí, debería.- Gaara dirigió sus vacíos ojos hacia ella. –Finalmente podemos aclarar este desastre.

Los hombros se cayeron en derrota. –Yo—

-Tú fuiste el que creó este desastre,- Naruto cruzó los brazos. –Así que no actúes todo poderoso y orgulloso.

El aura de Gaara explotó y su arena siseó dentro de su calabaza.

-Naruto,- la callada voz de Hinata sonaba dubitativa. –Necesito hablar con Gaara… s-solos.

Verde pálido cambió de blanco a azul brillante.

-Sería lo mejor para todos los involucrados que tuviéramos un minuto.- dijo en voz plana.

Naruto abrió la boca para protestar pero se detuvo ante la expresión de la Hyuuga. –De acuerdo pero regresaré…

-Enviaré arena por ti.- Gaara le informó y se giro a Hinata una vez que el rubio se había ido. -¿Qué pasó?

La expresión de Hinata se colapsó. -¿Porqué le dijiste que rompimos? ¡Pensé que ibas a explicarle todo!

Gaara frunció el ceño. -¿Qué pasó?

-Hizo una promesa.- Miseria llenó su rostro, lágrimas fueron limpiadas rápidamente.

-¿Una promesa?- Gaara repitió cuando las piezas empezaron a acomodarse.

-Intenté detenerlo,- sacudió la cabeza. –pero no escuchaba.

-¿Porqué no te aprovechaste de él?- demandó Gaara, casi le había dado al rubio en bandeja de plata.

-No me dio oportunidad.- su labio inferior empezó a temblar. –Intenté hablarlo con él pero…

Gaara cerró los ojos y exhaló. Le había salido el tiro por la culata magníficamente, pero Naruto no era conocido como el ninja más impredecible por nada. Aún así, su vida sería mucho más fácil si de vez en cuando hiciera lo esperado.

-¿Qué prometió exactamente?- preguntó mientras los engranes de su cabeza empezaban a girar.

-Prometió juntarnos otra vez.- suspiró.

-Ajá- asintió para sí mismo. –Entonces no todo está perdido.

Sorprendida, lo volteó a ver. -¿Qué?

Un músculo en su mejilla se contrajo pero su rostro se mantuvo en blanco. –Lo dejaremos lograrlo.

Inclinó la cabeza, confundida. -¿En qué sentido?

-No descansará hasta que estemos juntos.- estableció. –Así que le quitaremos la motivación. Nosotros… estaremos juntos y Naruto habrá cumplido su promesa.

Ella parpadeó. -¿Qué lo detendrá de hacer otra?

-Estoy contando en que hará otra.- le envió una seca mirada. –En mis propios términos.

Se mordió el labio. –Vamos a salir.

-Si.- la sombra de una mueca estaba sobre sus labios. –Ahora, ve a decirle que regresamos. Asegúrate de verte feliz al respecto.

Ella parpadeó. -¿No vendrás conmigo?

-No.- ojos verdes se levantaron al cielo. –Él vendrá a mí y conseguiré mi promesa.

Ella se detuvo al ver el brillo casi triste de sus ojos.

-Gaara.- bajó la mirada antes de que él pudiera hacer contacto visual. –Gracias.

Se inclinó ante él.

-No estoy haciendo esto por ti.- le informó fríamente. –Lo hago por él. Le debo mucho.

Ella levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa melancólica. –También yo. Yo… no hubiera llegado tan lejos como kunoichi de no haber sido por él. Lamento haberte metido en este embrollo.

-La culpa es igualmente mía.- alejó la mirada. –Ve.

Ella asintió y despareció entre los árboles.

Gaara suspiró. –Esta es la última vez que me meto en la vida amorosa de alguien.

* * *

><p>Neji frunció el ceño cuando Hinata corrió de regreso al puesto de ramen. No se había ido en esa dirección, estaba seguro.<p>

Le dijo algo a Naruto, que sonrió y la abrazó.

¿Al fin le había dicho? Neji se sacudió la especulación de la cabeza mientras el ruidoso ninja se iba gritando de alegría.

Tenten lo miró con preocupación cuando se puso de pie.

-Ya regreso.- la interrumpió.

Raro, pensó mientras se abría paso hacia ella. –Lady Hinata.

-Neji.- sonrió. -¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Tú.- respondió antes de sentarse junto a ella. -¿Qué está pasando Hinata? ¿Por qué estás hablando con ambos Naruto y el Kazekage?

Palideció para luego ruborizarse.

Neji levantó una ceja.

-T-tuvimos un malentendido.- se encogió ante su demandante mirada. –lo estoy manejando.

Neji detuvo un suspiro y asintió. –Estoy aquí si me necesitas.

-Lo sé.- la sonrisa fue breve pero sincera.

No eran tan cercanos como podrían serlo pero estaban intentando cerrar la brecha. Había sido más protector con ella, que era lindo socialmente pero no tan lindo siendo ninja. Nunca se volvería realmente fuerte si Neji siempre estaba ahí para detener parte de las dificultades. Era su obligación protegerla, bueno, extraoficialmente, y aunque había sido liberado de la obligación… podría perder mucho en el clan si dejaba que algo la dañara cuando pudo haberlo prevenido.

Así que habían desarrollado su propio código secreto para cuando ella se sentía lo suficientemente confiada y estaba bien que él se retirara. Tomaba mucha confianza de ambos lados y había funcionado bien por años.

Sólo esperaba que no le había mentido a su primo y en verdad podía manejar la situación con Naruto y Gaara.

* * *

><p>-¡Gaara!- Naruto casi tiró a su amigo.<p>

Se mantuvo en pie e inmediatamente se distanció.

-Naruto.- frunció el ceño. –Necesito que me prometas algo.

-Oh, por supuesto, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.- el rubio le sonrió.

Gaara parpadeó. –Bueno, sí, pero esa no es la promesa que yo quiero.

-De acuerdo.- Naruto lo vio con sospecha. -¿Qué quieres?

-Yo… no me malentiendas, yo… yo voy a tratar de… hacer que esto funcione.- apretó los ojos cerrados. –pero si… si nos separamos de mutuo acuerdo entonces yo no… tú no puedes interferir… quiero que me prometas dejar que esta relación muera en paz.

Abrió los ojos, con un brillo desesperado en ellos. –No estoy articulando muy bien.

-Está bien, Gaara.- Los ojos de Naruto eran un espejo de los suyos. –Sé exactamente lo que estás diciendo.

Y lo sabía. Gaara estaba arriesgando tanto de si mismo que lo destruiría si no era cuidadoso. Siendo quien era no hacía que confiara en otras personas con sus sentimientos fácilmente.

Esta probablemente era la primera relación romántica en la que el pelirrojo estaba involucrado y era un enorme paso por lo que Naruto estaba orgulloso de él. El rubio sabía que Hinata nunca heriría sus sentimientos pero cuando se trataba de Gaara…

Él le daba nuevas definiciones a la palabra sensible.

Naruto suspiró, si esta relación terminaba mal entonces su amigo nunca se abriría a otra persona de nuevo. Tal vez incluso asesinaría a cualquiera que le restregara la relación en la cara.

-De acuerdo, prometo dejarlo ir.- el azul se endureció. –Pero en verdad tienes que tratar.

Gaara alejó la mirada y asintió. Si todo iba de acuerdo al plan, Naruto terminaría en una relación y no él.

Los dos contenedores de demonios se dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron al puesto de ramen para ver a Neji despidiéndose de Hinata.

-Tenten probablemente me está buscando.- Neji les dirigió un movimiento de cabeza.

Gaara entornó los ojos hacia el Hyuuga.

Naruto se despidió de él con la mano y rápidamente anunció. –¡El ramen lo paga Gaara!

Gaara contuvo un suspiro y asintió.

-Oh no, comí más temprano.- protestó Hinata. –No deberíamos imponer.

-No es ninguna imposición.- Gaara hizo un gesto para que se sentara. –No me gusta comer solo.

Hinata se sentó sin más protestas.

Gaara se dirigió al asiento al final de la barra, lo que dejaría el asiento de en medio vacío para Naruto.

Naruto tomó el brazo de su amigo y Gaara se alejó. El rubio tomó ventaja de la oportunidad y tomó el asiento más lejano.

Sonrió ante los sorprendidos ojos verdes y gesticuló hacia el asiento de en medio… junto a Hinata…

El Kazekage se tensó y brevemente consideró ordenarle a Naruto que se moviera antes de tomar asiento.

Hinata se ruborizó y empezó a mover los dedos nerviosamente. ¡De todos los lugares en los que estar! ¡Estaba fingiendo salir con alguien frente a Naruto! ¿Acaso debería decir algo?

Tres platones de ramen aparecieron, calientes y fragantes.

-Gracias.- Naruto sonrió y ante la sorpresa de todos, se giró hacia Gaara para darle un codazo.

Gaara se detuvo en el acto de separar sus palillos para lanzarle una mirada confusa a su amigo. -¿Gracias?

Naruto sacudió la cabeza y le dio otro codazo.

El Kazekage lo fulminó con la mirada. -¿Qué?

Naruto suspiró en exasperación y miro sobre el hombro de Gaara significativamente.

Gaara siguió sus ojos para ver a Hinata perdida en sus pensamientos. Volteó a ver a Naruto de nuevo y se encogió de hombros.

Naruto hizo un gesto que el pelirrojo no entendió.

Volteó hacia Hinata. –Si no tienes hambre, dale tu ramen a Naruto.

Ella levantó la mirada, sorprendida.

Naruto se dio una palmada en la frente. –Ah, no, Hinata, él no quería decir eso.

Gaara cruzó los brazos. –Oh, entonces, ¿qué _sí _quería decir?

-Quiso decir,- estableció Naruto. -¿cómo has estado desde que me fui?

Gaara solo volteó a ver a Hinata.

-Estuve bien, gracias por preguntar.- contestó en voz baja, observándolos con curiosidad.

El pelirrojo asintió y regresó a su comida.

Naruto lo picó.

Hinata sonrió mientras los chicos se lanzaban dagas con los ojos entre sí. –Tal vez podemos dar un paseo después de comer, Gaara.

Sorpresa revoloteó un momento antes de asentir.

-Esa es una gran idea Hinata.- Naruto finalmente se giró hacia su comida.

Gaara frunció el ceño ante su tazón, esto podría ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.


	6. ¿Desayuno?

**Original de Michelle18 – Grains of Sand.**

**Link: **** s/4512329/1/Grains_of_Sand**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5 - ¿Desayuno?<strong>

-Exactamente, ¿qué le hiciste prometer?- preguntó Hinata mientras intentaba contener la risa.

Gaara y Hinata estaban paseando, como acordaron, por la aldea. Ellos no esperaban que Naruto se les uniera. Bueno, técnicamente, no se les había unido; la palabra exacta vendría siendo "siguiendo."

Brincando de sombra en sombra.

Ambos pretendían no verlo.

-No hacer nada si nos separamos de mutuo acuerdo.- El rostro de Gaara estaba ligeramente tenso mientras atraían miradas. Tal vez debieron de ir a un lugar menos concurrido.

-¿Estuvo de acuerdo?- la sorpresa coloreando su voz hizo que la volteara a ver. –Parecía tan decidido a que estuviéramos juntos. No pensé que aceptara algo así tan fácilmente. ¿Por qué nos sigue?

La observó un momento antes de suspirar. –Se está asegurando de que intente hacer que esta "relación" funcione.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- frunció el ceño.

-La única forma en la que él iba a aceptar era si yo aceptaba intentar.- Gaara sacudió la cabeza. –Cometí un error en algún momento.- Las líneas en su frente se hicieron más pronunciadas mientras intentaba encontrar el momento en el que lo había dicho mal y le había sacado una promesa a él.

Hinata suspiró. –Te das cuenta de que él tiene estándares diferentes al del resto de las personas sobre intentar.

Gaara se detuvo. –Es sólo una semana. Sólo tenemos que sobrevivir la semana.

Ella asintió mientras seguían caminando. Estaba maldita. No tenía dudas al respecto.

Su no tan secreto amor estaba intentado juntarla con su amigo, su compañero en el crimen, que pensaba poder manipular al chico que le gustaba saliendo con ella. Sólo que no parecía tener idea de cómo salir con alguien, mucho menos para los estándares de Naruto.

Completamente maldita, sonrió, y disfrutándolo. Pensaba que era tierno como Naruto estaba intentando enseñarle a Gaara que hacer y sólo causando más caos. Era tan típico de Naruto que no pudo contener la sonrisa. Probablemente esto era lo más cerca que iba a estar de salir con él y no lo iba a malgastar poniéndose triste.

Aún si lo estaba haciendo a través de Gaara.

Su sonrisa despareció, se sentía mal sobre eso. Sólo estaba intentando hacer la transición lo más fácil posible hasta que el pelirrojo llegara a la misma conclusión.

Gaara se detuvo una vez más y se giró hacia ella. –Gracias por tu compañía. Temo que debo encontrar a mis hermanos y encontrar un lugar en donde pasar la noche.

-Gracias por caminar conmigo, lo disfruté.- Hinata se inclinó en agradecimiento.

-¡Invítala a cenar!

El ojo de Gaara se encogió un poco ante el fuerte susurro.

-Debo declinar.- se disculpó. –Voy a cenar con mi familia esta noche.

Alivio llenó sus ojos verdes, sólo para apagarse cuando el susurro continuó. -¡Al menos invítala a desayunar!

Gaara sólo la volteó a ver.

-Um, desayuno estaría bien.- aceptó con nerviosismo. –Te veré allí.

-A las ocho.- Gaara asintió y se volteo para irse.

-¡Espera! ¡Tienes que darle un beso de despedida!- La voz de Naruto sonó de nuevo.

Color cubrió el rostro de ella antes de irse rápidamente.

Naruto salió de su sombra sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Oh, hombre, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

-No aprecio que me espíen, Naruto.- Gaara lo vio con desaprobación.

-No lo tendría que hacer si supieras que estás haciendo.- respondió. -¡Ni siquiera la tomaste de la mano!

Frunció el ceño. –No parecía necesitar ayuda.

Naruto abrió y cerró la boca antes de sacudir la cabeza una vez más. –Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

-¡Pero Temari- Kankuro!— - Gaara trató de discutir mientras Naruto lo arrastraba.

* * *

><p>Gaara no estaba en el mejor de los humores la mañana siguiente. Había pasado el resto de su tarde sentado en el sillón de Naruto mientras dicho rubio daba vueltas dándole instrucciones.<p>

Qué hacer y qué no hacer en una cita de acuerdo a los Uzumaki.

Gaara no estuvo impresionado.

Lo único que descubrió fue que debía de evitar a toda costa usar los huecos que Naruto había dejado en sus instrucciones, o el ninja de la hoja nunca iba a creer que estaba intentando.

Si Naruto decía rana, él iba a brincar.

Estaba bien.

Iba a brincar pero Naruto se iba a cansar.

La chica Hyuuga apreció justo a tiempo.

La observó, al menos sería puntual durante su unión forzada. Se humedeció los labios, de pronto nervioso ante lo que tenía que hacer.

_-Es muy importante que la toques._

-Buenos días.- Le sonrió aunque sus ojos blancos escaneaban el horizonte en busca de algo naranja.

_-¿Tocarla?- Gaara interrumpió por primera vez._

_-Si.- Naruto respondió. –La gente hace eso para demostrar afecto._

_-¿Tocar cómo?- frunció el ceño. –No toco a la gente. La gente no me toca. No se atreven._

_-Vas a tener que superarlo Gaara.- suspiró Naruto. –Al menos cuando estés con Hinata._

_-Tocar.- su voz considerándolo ahora._

_-Si.- el rubio sacó un pergamino. Procedió a mostrarle todas las áreas seguras para tocar a una chica y las áreas que evitar a menos que estuvieran fajando, entonces estaba bien._

_-¿Fajando?- Gaara parpadeó._

_-Sí, eh…- se ruborizó. –Estoy seguro de que Hinata te lo explicará._

Asintió y se acercó a ella.

Se concentró en él y sus orbes plateados mostraron sorpresa ante la falta de distancia.

Sus labios se detuvieron a centímetros de su mejilla. –Él observa.

Tomó una de sus manos y la puso sobre su codo.

Ella empezó a respirar de nuevo cuando él la jaló con suavidad. _Eso fue inesperado, _pensó en confusión. _¿Qué le habrá dijo Naruto?_

Enroscó los dedos alrededor de su brazo con delicadeza.

Le lanzó una mirada de lado y luego regresó su atención el frente.

Entraron en silencio al restaurante y les dieron mesa rápidamente.

Gaara ordenó y luego le lanzó una mirada.

-Oh.- Luchó con el menú y ordenó.

Cuando el mesero se alejó, lo observó con obvia sorpresa. Había pensado que iba a ordenar por ella. Todos los hombres en su vida lo hacían, tal vez a excepción de Shino, pero no estaba segura ya que Kiba siempre ordenaba por todos.

-¿Hice algo mal?- Frunció el ceño ante su expresión.

-No.- Sacudió la cabeza.

Gaara hizo un sonido sin significado y estuvieron en silencio hasta que les sirvieron la comida. Esperó hasta que estuvieron solos de nuevo y partió sus palillos.

-Deberías de decirle.

-¿Qué?

-Naruto.- tomó un bocado. –Sería la forma más rápida de detener esta farsa.

Frunció el ceño. –Fingir que salíamos fue tu idea.

-Sí, lo fue.- inclinó la cabeza. –Aún así, tenía que decirse.

Partió sus propios palillos mientras pensaba.

-¿No quieres salir?- aspiró de golpe. –Digo, ¿fingir salir?

Firmes ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos. –Es más que las personas no quieren salir conmigo. Quieren salir con el Kazekage, no el monstruo.

Inclinó la cabeza. –No eres un monstruo, Gaara, aparte, has cambiado desde entonces.

-La gente tiene memorias largas.- sus ojos nunca se movieron de los de ella. –Y sí, sí lo era.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando un recuerdo de los exámenes chuunin regresó.

_**-Que llueva sangre.**_

Sus labios se levantaron en lo que pudo haber sido una sonrisa pues él parecía saber exactamente qué estaba recordando.

-Verás, la gente no sólo olvida y ya.- Su voz sonaba divertida y oscura. -¿Segura de que no deseas decirle? Podría salvarte.

-¿Salvarme de qué?- Estaba atrapada en su mirada.

-De mí.- La soltó de sus ojos y regresó a su comida.

Gaara observó su reacción por el rabillo del ojo y aprobó de la misma.

Sus labios se tensaron con decisión y sus ojos de plata de entrecerraron.

_Hmm, es valiente, _se encogió de hombros mentalmente. _Valía la pena intentar._

Se giró hacia él con determinación quemando sus ojos y abrió la boca para hablar.

-Naruto mencionó algo sobre fajar.- interrumpió con habilidad y casi sonrió cuando oyó sus dientes chocar al cerrar la boca. –Dijo que tú me lo explicarías.

La vio con atención y notó el rojo que llenó su rostro.

Como parecía incapaz de hablar, continuó. –Espera que hagamos esta actividad en algún momento de esta semana, así que cuando tengas un espacio en tu agenda—

La atrapó cuando ella se dejó caer, desmayada.

Bueno, tal vez eso había funcionado demasiado bien.


	7. ¿Tocar?

**Original de Michelle18 – Grains of Sand.**

**Link: s/4512329/1/Grains_of_Sand**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6 - ¿Tocar?<strong>

La atrapó cuando ella se dejó caer, desmayada. Bueno, tal vez eso había funcionado demasiado bien.

Vio a su alrededor para ver en donde ponerla pero al recordar el consejo de Naruto la sostuvo bajo su brazo. La observó un momento mientras la mejilla de ella caía sobre su clavícula.

Ella era… interesante. Amenazarla indirectamente sólo la hizo más determinada pero mencionar algo vagamente íntimo la sacó del juego, y no en la buena manera.

Una mano pálida tomó su playera y como si un botón hubiera sido presionado, la sensación quemó su piel.

_Tocar._

Su pulso latía errático al verla con sorpresa. No se había dado cuenta… él sabía que la iba a tocar, eso era controlable y calculado. También sabía que ella lo iba a tocar pero no se había dado cuenta ¡_de que ella lo iba a tocar_!

La gente no lo tocaba, no se atrevían. No estaba familiarizado con ello. No tenía ninguna barrera contra eso.

Maldijo a Naruto por obligarlo a quitarse su armadura de arena en la mañana.

Ella murmuró algo y se acomodó mejor sobre su pecho.

Cerró los ojos y su brazo la abrazó con más fuerza, dejando que la sensación viajara por su piel hipersensible.

Nunca dejaba a nadie tan cerca de él y…

Se estremeció incapaz de controlar completamente su cuerpo.

… estaba…

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y la observó bajo una nueva luz. Estos… esas sensaciones eran una debilidad. No había tenido contacto físico humano desde que tenía memoria. Al principio por conocimiento general de que no se debe de tocar al monstruo y luego por elección personal. No confiaba en las personas y en los que sí confiaba no lo tocaban por respeto o por falta de hábito. Incluso su tío Yashamaru… sólo lo había tocado cuando era absolutamente necesario y eso había sido hace mucho tiempo.

Sólo Naruto había roto el tabú y para entonces, ya había desarrollado su armadura de arena así que en realidad no lo sentía.

Frunció el ceño mientras veía a la chica.

Fácilmente podría volverse adicto a esto… a ella… a cualquiera que fuera lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarlo.

Esto era inaceptable.

Orbes plateados fueron revelados y se sonrojó al tiempo que se alejaba de él con una disculpa rápida.

No la dejó ir muy lejos, jalándola de regreso junto a él.

-Naruto espera que nos toquemos.- La observó con atención. -¿Tienes alguna objeción?-

Sacudió la cabeza pero alejó su brazo de ella. –Estoy segura de que no quería decir todo el tiempo.-

-¿Objetas a eso o a mí?- preguntó al instante.

-No tengo ninguna objeción.- lo detuvo cuando él hizo gesto de acercarla. –Pero creo que deberíamos de empezar lento.

-¿Qué puedo tocar?

-Mi mano,- hizo una pausa cuando cubrieron su mano. –para empezar.

Hizo un sonido que podría significar cualquier cosa y entrelazó sus dedos entre los de ella. Asintió para si mismo y continuó comiendo con la otra mano.

-Um, Gaara- lo llamó con voz nerviosa.

Volteó a verla.

-Necesito mi mano.- jaló ligeramente.

Bajó la mirada a sus manos unidas y la soltó.

Si, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para superar su aversión al contacto. No se dejaría limitar por algo tan pequeño. También tenía el raro beneficio de poder confiar en ella.

Era cierto, que era una ninja foránea pero no era una amenaza por el simple hecho de que sus metas eran otras. Lo estaba usando para acercarse a Naruto y él la estaba usando para darle gusto a Naruto. Y bueno, si podía sacar algo de ello… bueno, era un extra.

-Gaara.- habló, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. –Quiero hacer este arreglo lo más fácil posible.

Levantó sus pálidos ojos hacia los de él y él esperó, concentrado en sus palabras.

-E-este…- hizo una pausa para juntar valor. –Preferiría sacar cualquier amenaza de esto. Si no deseas seguir con tu parte del plan, simplemente dilo y cambiaremos de estrategia o seguimos en nuestros caminos por separado.

Su expresión ligeramente temerosa hizo que las comisuras de la boca de Gaara se curvaran.

-De acuerdo.

Terminaron su desayuno sin mayor problema. Él pagó y tomó su mano hacia la salida.

-Gracias por el desayuno.- sonrió, aunque aún sonaba un poco insegura.

-¿Cuando te puedo ver de nuevo?- levantó la pequeña mano de ella hasta su propio pecho y la rodeó con las suyas. –Naruto dijo que debemos de pasar todo el tiempo posible juntos.-

Escalofríos empezaron a correr por su piel cuando empezó a acariciar su mano. –No podré verte mañana. Voy a entrenar con mi equipo.

Inclinó la cabeza, aceptando.

-Pasaremos el día juntos y discutiremos estrategias.- la vio a los ojos. –Necesitamos un plan sólido que seguir. Naruto es impredecible y necesitamos cubrir todas las eventualidades.

-De acuerd— - soltó un gritito cuando fue jalada en lo que seguramente fue el abrazo más incómodo de su vida. Se quedó congelada con los ojos muy abiertos, sintiéndolo temblar un poco antes de soltarla.

Su pecho se movía con rapidez cuando cruzó los brazos. Cerró los ojos y los oscuros círculos alrededor de sus ojos contrastaron con su sonrosada piel.

-¿Gaara?- La Hyuuga estiró una mano hacia él, pero se hizo hacia atrás.

-Demasiado pronto.- abrió los ojos. –Conquistaré esto.- se fue después de despedirse con un. –Nos veremos al mismo tiempo.

Sólo pudo verlo irse y preguntarse en qué diablos se había metido.

* * *

><p>Gaara se alejó con el fantasma del abrazo aún sobre él. Aún podía sentirlo, como si su cuerpo se negara a dejar ir la sensación. Definitivamente fue demasiado pronto para contacto corporal completo—<p>

-No me sorprende que tengan problemas.- Naruto sacudió la cabeza.

Gaara lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza. No lo había podido convencer de dejar de espiarlos pero si de hacerlo a más de diez metros.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- frunció el ceño, no había hecho nada inapropiado. Incluso había seguido las reglas de Naruto.

-Estabas encima de ella, Gaara.- Naruto dijo incrédulo. -¡La espantaste!

-No puedo evitar espantar a la gente.- Los brazos de Gaara subieron de nuevo a cruzarse en gesto defensivo.

_¡Sensible! _Naruto torció los ojos. –Gaara, no está asustada de ti. Está espantada de que tú eres un hombre y ella es mujer y estabas encima de ella.

La frente del pelirrojo se frunció en una arruga pero su expresión se abrió un poco.

-Estaba asustada porque soy hombre.- consideró el concepto en su cabeza. -¿Estás seguro? ¿Cómo espera salir si sufre de este tipo de fobia?

-No, no, no es una fobia.- Naruto agitó las manos. –Es una cosa de niñas.

Gaara estaba completamente perdido. -¿Cosa?

-Sí, cosa.- Naruto asintió. –Hinata es tímida alrededor de los chavos. A veces sólo le tengo que sonreír para que se sonroje.

Ojos verdes cayeron sobre azules. _Se sonroja porque le gustas. _Aún así, parecía ponerse roja cuando estaba incómoda también, así que tal vez tenía algo de razón.

-Todas las chicas se ponen incómodas.- continuó el rubio. –Especialmente si te mueves demasiado rápido. Sólo tienen diferentes formas de lidiar con ello. Hinata se sonroja y a veces se desmaya. Ino le coquetea de regreso hasta que lo pone a él incómodo y le baja. Sakura… bueno, Sakura pega.

Lo último fue dicho con una sonrisa adolorida.

-Temari amenaza de muerte.- Gaara empezaba a ver la relación.

-Exactamente.- Naruto sonrió lleno de placer de que finalmente estaba entendiendo. –Antes de poder abrazar a una chica como lo acabas de hacer tienes que hacer el abrazo amigable, el medio abrazo y el abrazo apenas ahí.

Confusos ojos verdes se dirigieron a él.

-Antes de poder abrazar a una chica y esperar que se quede ahí tienes que… bueno tienes que trabajarlo.- frunció el ceño, buscando las palabras correctas. –Primero tienes que sentarte a una distancia normal. Luego irte sentarte cada vez más cerca hasta que estés junto a ella. Ya sabes, choque de codos cerca.

-¿Luego el brazo?- Gaara preguntó.

-No, luego te sientas así por un par de citas para que se acostumbre a tenerte tan cerca. Luego tomas su mano—

-Dijo que necesitaba su mano para comer.- interrumpió.

-Entonces siéntate del otro lado Gaara.- contestó con agitación.

Gaara lo vio feo.

-Como sea, después de todo eso, con suerte ya tienes suficiente de su confianza como para poder rodearla con tu brazo. Si lo haces muy pronto lo más probable es que se aleje.

Gaara pensó sobre eso. –Entonces, en conclusión, dices que tengo que tratarla como si estuviera domando a un animal salvaje.

Naruto abrió la boca para negarlo sólo para cerrarla, pensativo.

-Creo que es más o menos la misma idea, sí.- asintió, confiado en su consejo.

El Kazekage asintió, las palabras del rubio habían tocado un nervio. Con frecuencia se había preguntado el porqué de las conductas violentas de su hermana. Nunca había pensado que la razón era que estaba incómoda y estaba lidiando con eso de la única forma que conocía. De cierta forma se sentía más cerca a ella, ya que él también tenía conductas instintivas hacia la gente que por un largo tiempo no podía controlar. Con razón de niños lo había cuidado tanto.

Debería compartir su conocimiento con Kankuro, para que también él tuviera un mejor entendimiento de su hermana.

No, pensándolo mejor, debería de guardarse la información. Uno nunca sabe cuando le podría servir.

Aún así, iba a poner un freno en los planes de aclimatarse al contacto. Tal vez si hacía sus intenciones claras a la Hyuuga podría saltarse el periodo de transición y saltar derecho al contacto consensual.

-Así que,- Naruto movió la mano lentamente. –Tienes que ir con calma.

Gaara asintió y encontró los ojos azules de su amigo con honestidad. –Gracias, Naruto.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. –Para eso son los amigos, Gaara.

Se sonrieron mutuamente, una ligera inclinación de los labios del pelirrojo y una sonrisa completa del rubio.

-¿Por qué no entrenamos un rato antes de ir a almorzar ramen?

Gaara asintió y partieron.


	8. ¿Qué?

**Original de Michelle18 – Grains of Sand.**

**Link: **** s/4512329/1/Grains_of_Sand**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7 - ¿Qué?<strong>

Hinata llegó para encontrar a Shino ya esperándola en el campo de entrenamiento.

-Hola Shino.

-Hinata.- Shino saludó, asintiendo la cabeza.

Kiba llegó sobre el lomo de Akamaru con una sonrisa en el rostro. –El hombre que esperaban ha llegado y ahora la fiesta puede—

El súbito silencio hizo que Shino se girara para ver a un pálido Kiba alejarse de Hinata.

-¿Qué pasa?- La voz del ninja era insistente.

-Hinata.- Kiba ni siquiera volteó a ver a Shino. -¿Porqué hueles a Gaara?

Shino se concentró en ella. -¿Te ha estado molestando?

Sacudió la cabeza. –Estaba… ayudándolo a encontrar a Naruto.

Kiba sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia. –No hay manera de que trajeras tanto de su olor sólo por caminar junto a él.

-Yo— - Su mente estaba entre simplemente decirles la verdad a sus compañeros o mentirles sobre la situación en la que se encontraba. Sabía que podía confiarlos con su vida, a diferencia de ciertos miembros de su familia, pero algo en sus rostros la detuvo.

La palidez de Kiba estaba rápidamente convirtiéndose en un rojo iracundo ante la idea de que alguien pudiera lastimarla. Sobe todas las cosas, los Inuzuka eran leales a aquellos que consideraban dignos pero nadie podía acusar a sus jóvenes de ser sutiles.

-Una palabra Hinata, y le arrancaremos una nueva, con o sin arena.- gruñó y Akamaru le hizo eco.

Shino asintió con brusquedad y Kiba de inmediato se calmó un poco con la certeza de que el Aburame iba a llegar al fondo de esto… cualquiera que éste sea…

El ninja de los insectos se acercó y se puso directamente frente a ella. -¿Hinata?- la luz reflejó en sus lentes de sol y no hizo nada para disminuir la intensidad de su mirada.

-Estoy saliendo con él.- bajó la mirada al piso para evitar sus ojos. –Me abrazó cuando nos despedimos.

Una pausa sorprendida.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en mantener la respiración constante. Necesitaba verse calmada y serena o no le creerían. Sabía que Shino la apoyaría en lo que fuera pero…

Podía sentir sus ojos sobre ella y la ligera decepción en el aire. No podría vivir sabiendo que estaba enojado con ella.

Y Kiba—

-¡ESTÁS SALIENDO CON ÉL!

— era más ruidoso que Naruto.

Shino estaba silencioso pero podía sentirlo observándola con atención. -¿Por qué?

-Sólo sucedió,- su quijada se tensó ante sus miradas de sorpresa. -¿Qué? ¿Creen que nunca saldría conmigo?

-No es eso, Hinata.- Kiba inmediatamente rectificó. –Es solo que… estamos hablando de Gaara y siempre pensamos que te gustaba Naruto.

La cabeza de Shino giró de golpe hacia el otro chico con desaprobación.

La sangre se le fue del rostro. -¿Sabían?

-Era un poco obvio— - Kiba se encogió ante el zumbido agitado que aumentó de volumen alrededor de él.

La Hyuuga puso una mano gentil sobre el hombro de Shino y sacudió la cabeza cuando la volteó a ver. –Creo que todos sabemos que no iba a pasar.

Lágrimas caían de sus ojos mientras intentaba forzar una sonrisa.

-Hinata.- Shino abrió los ojos y ella se deslizó entre ellos con elegancia. –Estamos aquí para ti.

Kiba se inclinó hacia ellos con la cabeza baja. –Siempre le podemos arrancar una nueva a Naruto.

Se le ahogó la risa.

-¿Estás bien?- Shino preguntó en voz baja.

-Sí.- se alejó y se limpió las lágrimas. –Estaré bien.

Kiba se acercó un poco y la observó con los ojos muy abiertos y tristes hasta que ella se rió y lo abrazó también.

De inmediato se contentó y la apretó un momento antes de dejarla ir.

-Y… ¿Gaara?- levantó una ceja.

Frunció el ceño e intentó no ruborizarse.

-Kiba,- Shino sacudió la cabeza. –Debemos respetar su privacidad. Si nos quiere decir algo entonces nos lo dirá.

La volteó a ver con expectación.

-Sí, supongo.- Kiba se rascó la cabeza. –Naruto confía en él y su aldea lo hizo Kazekage así que no puede ser tan malo.

Hinata no abrió la boca. Sabía que para este punto, todo lo que dijera sería analizado y diseccionado para encontrar capas escondidas de significado.

-Son cercanos.- estableció Shino, aunque su tono era un poco una pregunta.

-Sí.- Kiba se sacudió. –Extraño, ahora que lo pienso son completamente opuestos.

-¿Quiénes son opuestos?- Kurenai preguntó al entrar al campo.

-Naruto y Gaara.- respondió Kiba.

-Tienen más en común de lo que pensarían. – Kurenai frunció un poco el ceño mientras pensaba. –De acuerdo, vamos a empezar.

Hinata suspiró de alivio mientras empezaba el calentamiento. No sabía lo que haría si Kurenai empezaba a interrogarla también.

* * *

><p>-¿En verdad estás saliendo con el Kazekage?- preguntó Kurenai una vez que los chicos se habían ido. –Escuché a Kiba hablando con Akamaru.- dijo para explicarse.<p>

Hinata suspiró, ya sabía que no podría guardar el secreto. –Sí, sí estoy saliendo con él.

-¿En serio?- su maestra no puso evitar exclamar.

-¿Porqué es tan difícil de creer?- preguntó, frustrada.

Kurenai calló.

Hinata se mordió el interior de la mejilla mientras palabras sin ser dichas flotaban entre ellas tan obvias como el sol. _Sabemos que te gusta Naruto. _Supuso que se terminaría acostumbrando a que todos hablaran de lo que ella consideraba, era su secreto más profundo.

-Es tan antisocial.- su sensei finalmente respondió.

-Es muy lindo si le das una oportunidad.- defendió. –Creo que ya es tiempo de que me vaya.

Se fue corriendo entre los árboles y sacudió la cabeza. Todos en la aldea se iban a enterar de su relación falsa a este paso. No estaba segura de cómo iban a reaccionar o como se iba a sentir Gaara al respecto.

-Bueno, lo averiguaré pronto.

* * *

><p>Kurenai, naturalmente preocupada por su estudiante, investigó con los otros jounins sobre el estado mental y personalidad actual del Kazekage.<p>

Todos respondieron que parecía cuerdo y bueno, ¿acaso no era ese un requerimiento para ser Kage? Su personalidad, hasta donde podían ver, era callada, dominante e intensa. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Kurenai trató de minimizar su respuesta a que había estado interactuando con sus estudiantes, había estado ligeramente demente en el pasado y sólo se quería asegurar de que estarían bien.

Siendo ninjas por naturaleza, curiosos y muy aptos para leer entre líneas, concluyeron que algo pasaba.

Después de todo, no era raro que Gaara interactuara con sus alumnos. Los Konoha Once eran de su misma generación y todos eran amigos del chico Uzumaki. Así que, aunque no era común que todos anduvieran juntos, no era raro tampoco, lo que los llevó a pensar en algo más personal.

Quizás incluso algo de carácter romántico.

La heredera Hyuuga estaba en su equipo, ¿qué no? Tenía que ser ella la que tenía a Kurenai tan "preocupada" a menos que el Kazekage tuviera ciertos fetiches de los que nadie sabía. Era posible, él no era exactamente normal.

Después de preguntar unas muy específicas y aún así vagas preguntas sobre la Hyuuga y la respuesta cerrada que recibieron, se volvió claro… al menos parcialmente.

Hinata Hyuuga estaba pasando suficiente tiempo con Gaara del desierto como para preocupar a su maestra.

Algunos jounin incrédulos hicieron su propia investigación sobre la Hyuuga. Al ser cuestionados, los jounin tuvieron cuidado de no asegurar nada, pero tampoco de negar que ambos sujetos pudieran tener un lazo de algún tipo.

Otros jounin se intrigaron, ¿de qué hablarían la chica Hyuuga y el Kazekage? ¿Acaso había un romance en el aire? Preguntaron con algunos chunnin que tenían lazos con la Hyuuga aunque el único que dijo algo importante fue Iruka.

-¿Hinata?- Iruka parpadeó. –Estaba enamorada de Naruto en la academia.-

¿Hablar con Naruto? Parecía ser lo único que tenían en común y decidieron investigar más a fondo.

Y otros estaban escépticos. Si, en efecto, tenían una relación en secreto, ¿cuándo empezó? ¿Cómo alguien tan tímida como Hinata atraparía la atención de alguien tan cerrado como Gaara? Pensarían que la Hyuuga se desmayaría antes de estar cinco minutos en el mismo cuarto que él. No muy apropiado para una relación.

Discutieron sus pensamientos con otros.

Algunos chunnin decidieron hablar con los chunnin más nuevos.

Sakura estaba sorprendida. -¿Está saliendo con QUIÉN?-

Ino estaba en shock. -¿Qué están qué?-

Shikamaru se rió. -¿Siquiera se conocen?-

Chouji se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

Lee estaba contentísimo. -¿¡En serio!? ¡Arden con las llamas de la juventud!-

Tenten palideció. -¿Sabe Neji?-

Nadie se atrevió a preguntarle a Neji y aún los jounin más curiosos tuvieron cuidado de no hablar de la supuesta relación cerca de él.

Los chismosos, ehm recolectores de inteligencia ninjas pausaron ante el shock e incredulidad de los conocidos de la posible pareja. ¿En verdad esconderían la relación de sus amigos? Posiblemente.

Necesitaban algo más concreto.

Necesitaban hablar con alguien que tuviera lazos más directos con ambos individuos.

No, Neji no.

Temari se quedó sin palabras.

Kankuro se rió hasta que le dolió. –Creo que sabría si mi hermano se hubiera juntado con alguna tipa.

Decepcionados, ya que había sido un chisme muy jugoso, ehm información secreta, decidieron recurrir a su último recurso.

No, Neji no.

Shino no dijo nada.

Kiba levantó la mirada y murmuró una confirmación. –Sí, ya sé, raro ¿no?

Así la información fue confirmada y esparcida. Dicha y repetida a cualquiera que no sabía o no quería saber.

Nadie le dijo a Neji.

Todos pensaron que lo apropiado sería que Hinata le dijera. Después de todo, eran familia.


	9. Picnic

**Original de Michelle18 – Grains of Sand.**

**Link: s/4512329/1/Grains_of_Sand**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Ocho - Picnic<strong>

Hinata llegó al lugar indicado a tiempo y al parecer ignorante de todas las miradas curiosas que estaba recibiendo.

Gaara la encontró y se dirigió hacia el mismo restaurante pero ella lo detuvo.

-Hice un picnic.- le mostró la canasta que colgaba de su brazo. –Pensé que podíamos comer y hablar sin tantos ojos.

Ella lanzó una mirada a la mesera que parecía lista para saltar sobre ellos y a las masas de gente observándolos. Rápidamente voltearon hacia otro lado y fingieron estar haciendo algo productivo.

Gaara siguió sus ojos y asintió con gesto ausente. Había, por supuesto, notado todos los rostros intrigados dirigidos a su dirección y estaba ignorándolos. Había recibido ese tipo de miradas, aunque más sospechosas y temerosas, toda su vida y lo seguiría recibiendo hasta que se muriera. Era un Jinchuuriki y ser Jinchuuriki no daba anonimato.

Pasaron por el pueblo y hacia el bosque en silencio cómodo.

No había manera de que pudieran saber que los observadores iban a esparcir las noticias del picnic romántico en el que se iban a embarcar y de cómo se veían adorablemente lindos juntos.

Hinata había escogido un lugar alejado pero aún aceptablemente público para el picnic. Ella puso la sábana en el pasto y procedieron a sentarse.

Él acomodó la calabaza con cuidado y luego se sentó en la esquina de la sábana para poder observarla con cuidado. Vio que le servía de los mismos contenedores de los que ella se servía. En realidad, no pensaba que lo iba a envenenar, pero probablemente no comería nada que ella no consumiera primero. No había razón para ser descuidado.

Una vida de intentos de asesinatos no lo habían empujado a confiar en el prójimo y especialmente a ninja.

-No estaba segura de que querrías, así que preparé un poco de todo.- se encogió de hombros, sin verlo a los ojos.

Estaba escondiendo algo, entrecerró los ojos. –Lo que sea está bien.

Asintió. -¿Está vigilando Naruto?

-No.- vio como levantaba la cabeza de golpe, sorprendida. –Le dije que nos íbamos a ver más tarde. Pensé que podríamos usar el tiempo para establecer un plan sin riesgo de que Naruto se dé cuenta.

-Oh.- ella asintió y sus hombros tensos se relajaron un poco. –Así que ¿qué propones?

-La única forma en la que podemos convencer a Naruto de que estamos saliendo es, en verdad, salir.- estudio su rostro en busca de cualquier señal de miedo, disgusto o asco y cuando no vio nada, continuó. –No se puede quejar entonces.

Ella asintió. –Sí, pero nosotros sabremos la verdad.

-Sí.- él aceptó fácilmente. –Luego cuando se termine la semana, habremos descubierto que funcionamos mejor como amigos que como amantes.

Tomó el contenedor de bolas de arroz y lo abrió. Se sorprendió al encontrar una bola estilizada como Naruto viéndolo desde abajo. La levantó sólo para encontrar una de sí mismo debajo.

Impresionado, las observó bajo la nerviosa mirada de ella y luego sacó una del contenedor. Se la ofreció, palma hacia arriba y sin intimidar.

-No hiciste una de ti.- estableció.

Ella vio la bola de arroz y luego a él. –Mi coloración no es tan interesante.

Él espero y continuó con el brazo extendido.

La tomó con cuidado y fue recompensada por la sombra de una sonrisa.

-No estoy de acuerdo.

Ella parpadeó y mordió.

Él la observó un momento antes de morder la suya. Estaba… muy bueno.

-¿Qué me escondes?

Ella se encogió y bajó su bola de arroz. –Tuve que decirles a mis compañeros de nuestra relación. Kiba te olió sobre mí. Mi sensei oyó así que—

-Ya toda la aldea ha de saber.- Gaara terminó y exhaló con fuerza. –Está bien, no es necesariamente malo. Más prueba para Naruto de que estamos tratando.

Completamente aliviada, ella asintió y levantó su bola de arroz para seguir comiéndola. Estaba tan contenta de que él no se había enojado con ella. Era difícil mantener un secreto en una aldea en donde la gente estaba entrenada para recolectar, decodificar y entregar información de temas secretos y confidenciales.

_Maldición, _pensó Gaara. Hubiera preferido que sólo unos pocos lo supieran pero el daño estaba hecho y ahora tendrían que lidiar con ello.

* * *

><p>-¡¿Qué quieres decir con que están saliendo?!- Temari sostuvo a Kiba contra la pared.<p>

Kankuro tenía a Akamaru enredado en hilos de chakra.

-Es lo que ella dijo.- gruñó Kiba. -¿No debería de ser al revés? Tu hermano no es exactamente el frágil de la relación.

Temari lo soltó, asqueada. –Él es el Kazekage.

-Hinata es la heredera de su clan.- Shino entró al callejón.

Kankuro asintió desconfiado y soltó al perro. –Simplemente estábamos sorprendido cuando oímos que alguien había confirmado los rumores.

-Estábamos igual de sorprendidos al oírlos de la fuente.- Shino le respondió a los hermanos.

Temari miró con ira al controlador de insectos. -¿Alguna posibilidad de que esté mintiendo?

-Hinata no tiene razón para mentir.- explicó con calma.

Kankuro maldijo por lo bajo y se llevó a su hermana después de una rápida y distraída disculpa a Kiba.

-¿Estás bien?- Shino preguntó sin verlo.

Akamaru se quejó y lamió el rostro de su amo.

-Sí.- escupió Kiba mientras se ponía de pie. –Me agarró desprevenido.

-Es muy violenta.- Shino salió del callejón. –Fue amable de su parte no humillarte en público.

La expresión de Kiba se oscureció ante el pensamiento de que le hicieran eso en frente de todos. Los Inuzuka no eran un clan que pudieras andar empujando. Los hermanos de la arena no podían simplemente pasear por la Hoja haciendo lo que quisieran sin ninguna consecuencia.

-Vamos Akamaru, tenemos planes que hacer.

* * *

><p>-Quiero que me dejes tocarte.- Gaara estaba ofreciéndole más comida.<p>

Habían tenido un picnic sorprendentemente agradable. Ambos habían probado un poco de todo y les había gustado.

Hinata había descubierto en él una presencia agradable cuando no estaba completamente concentrado en algo. Un silencioso observador de la vida que estaba feliz con sólo mirar hasta que algo atrapara su atención. Entonces se convertía en un individuo muy intenso que no se detendría ante nada para obtener lo que quería. Muy parecido a una flecha recién soltada de un arco, no podía ir a ningún lado excepto hacia el frente.

Y ahora estaba concentrado en ella.

Se congeló a medio movimiento. -¿Qué?

-Estoy familiarizado con el periodo de ajuste.- puso el panecillo en su agarrotada mano. –Deseo evadirlo.

Gaara vio con interés como ella se ponía varios tonos de rojo. Él descubrió que era ella compañía muy placentera. Sí, era callada, pero en una manera en la que él sabía que no guardaba silencio por temerle. Ella estaba perfectamente contenta de sentarse en silencio y absorber la atmosfera sin arruinarla sólo por llenar el aire de palabras inútiles aunque parecía ponerse nerviosa al ser observada.

-¿M-me quieres t-tocar?- ella chilló y empezó a destrozar el panecillo en un gesto nervioso. -¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-He descubierto una debilidad.- se negó a liberar los ojos de ella de su penetrante mirada. –Necesito tu asistencia para superarla.

-¿D-debilidad?- su voz tembló mientras intentaba comprender de donde venía todo esto.

Exhaló débilmente. –La gente no me toca y yo no toco a la gente. He notado que no tengo la habilidad de tocar casualmente.

Las piezas encajaron en su cabeza mientras recordaba el abrazo del día anterior y su bizarra reacción a éste.

-Quieres tocarme, casualmente, para aprender a adaptarte.- concluyó suavemente. –Seguramente tus hermanos—

-No.- interrumpió. –No estarían… cómodos con la cantidad que requiero y eso me pondría a mí incómodo, cosa que sería contraproducente.

Aspiró con dificultad. -¿Y crees que yo lo estaré?

Sus pálidos ojos se agrandaron, de pronto vulnerables y perdido su aro de oscuridad.

-Esperaba… no tengo tiempo para construir la confianza necesaria en una relación normal pero esta no es una relación normal. Somos compañeros en la meta mutua de hacer a Naruto feliz. Eso contiene cierta cantidad de confianza y es suficiente para que te confíe el tocarme.

-¿Tú… nunca has sido tocado?- estaba sorprendida.

-Me tocaste ayer.- respondió mientras se recargaba hacia atrás al pensar. –y luego en los exámenes chunnin. Lee y Sasuke lograron tocarme.

Ella frunció el ceño. –Pero ellos querían herirte. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te tocaron sin intención de lastimarte?

Su frente se llenó de arrugas mientras pensaba por un largo rato. –En verdad tocarme sin mi armadura de arena… tenía seis… yo…- sacudió la cabeza. -¿Me ayudarás?

Ella se mordió el labio y asintió, era lo menos que podía hacer después de meterlo en este problemón.

-Nada inapropiado.- hizo un esfuerzo por verse al menos vagamente intimidante.

-De acuerdo.- le ofreció una mano.

Ella lentamente puso su mano dentro de la de él y la agitó.

Sus ojos se cerraron y ella saltó cuando la arena empezó a deslizarse como agua de él. Su mano inmediatamente se suavizo alrededor de la femenina y la jaló con gentileza hacia él.

Se movió lentamente, siguiendo su dirección y fue recompensada por su confianza cuando simplemente la sentó directamente junto a él.

Él se quedó con su mano y ella lo dejó.

Se sentaron en silencio y ella podía sentir su mano temblar. Estaba nervioso, se dio cuenta, probablemente más de lo que ella estaba. La revelación hizo que lo volteara a ver. Él observaba un punto en la distancia con gesto de determinación. Pálida piel estaba sonrojada y, mientras ella observaba, tragó nerviosamente.

Ojos plateados se suavizaron y se relajó inconscientemente. Nadie lo había tocado sin intención de lastimarlo desde los seis. Su corazón iba con él y estaba orgullosa de que él confiaba en ella lo suficiente como para dejarla ayudarlo.

Lentamente, dando a ambos tiempo para acostumbrarse, bajó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Casi podía sentir su pulso alborotarse mientras la tensión llenaba su cuerpo.

Un minuto, dos, cinco y finalmente él exhaló, soltando la rigidez.

Bajó la cabeza para descansarla suavemente sobre la de ella.

Al ver que ella no hacía nada más que suspirar y relajarse con más confianza contra su cuerpo, él pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y regresó el favor. Sus ojos cerrados para saborear la sensación de un cuerpo junto al suyo, tocándolo como si fuera cualquier otra persona.

Suprimió la súbita urgencia de tomarla, arrastrarla a la arena y nunca dejarla ir. Tal vez ella se iría de acuerdo pero no le pertenecía… y nunca sería suya.

Abrió los ojos y con calma le quitó el tapón a su calabaza.

La arena salió en un siseo casi imperceptible cuando una voz iracunda resonó en el aire.

-¡HINATA!

* * *

><p>Neji y Tenten iban caminando juntos, hablando de formaciones de batalla y las últimas armas que había sellado en su pergamino.<p>

De acuerdo, tal vez Tenten era la única hablando mientras Neji comentaba ahí y allá o hacía sonidos de aceptación. Iban a su campo de entrenamiento donde Lee los estaba esperando cuando Tenten se quedó callada de golpe.

Neji se detuvo a ver qué era lo que había atrapado la atención de su compañera.

Ah, Hinata y Gaara.

Él ya había notado su presencia, sentados demasiado cerca en su opinión, los había etiquetado como bajo riesgo y procedido a ignorarlos cuando Tenten abrió la boca.

-Así que sí están saliendo.

Se congeló.

Tenten se congeló.

Fue apenas un susurro pero el daño estaba hecho.

Su cabeza giró justo a tiempo para verla bajar la cabeza sobre el hombro del Kage.

Su mente se puso en blanco mientras intentaba procesar lo que estaba viendo y reconciliarlo con lo que sabía. Hinata estaba saliendo con Gaara. Hinata estaba enamorada de Naruto. Había hablado con ambos recientemente. Él había querido saber porque. Ella había dicho que lo estaba manejando. Ella parecía deprimida y preocupada. Ella estaba con Gaara.

Tenten se tapó la boca con la mano, ojos llenos de horror. ¡¿Cómo había podido ser tan torpe?!

-Neji estoy segura de que— - Tenten se detuvo al ver la ira llenar su rostro. Volteó para ver cabello rojo mesclado con negro y un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la heredera.

-¡HINATA!- gritó Neji y se fue.

-Mierda.- exclamó Tenten y se fue corriendo en la dirección opuesta. Sabía que no podría calmar a Neji y no conocía a Gaara lo suficiente como para hablar con él. Había sólo una persona en el planeta que tenía la capacidad de resolver la situación sin derramar sangre o que alguien muriera y ese alguien era Naruto.

* * *

><p>Hinata brincó y volteó para ver a su primo zapateando hacia ellos, furioso.<p>

-Neji.- suspiró, vagamente angustiada de haber sido sorprendida en esta aparentemente intima situación con Gaara. Iba a alejarse cuando su brazo se tensó alrededor de ella.

Volteó a verlo, sorprendida. –No dejaré que te toque.

La boca se le abrió de la sorpresa. Se encogió cuando su armadura de arena se formó de nuevo y luego se siguió extendiendo sobre ella. ¡La estaba cubriendo de arena! Entró en pánico y se revolvió contra él.

Gara le lanzó una mirada y la arena la dejó. –Te protegeré.

-¡N-no! ¡Espera!- la arena se cerró a su alrededor en un domo, bloqueando sus palabras. -¡No! ¡Gaara! ¡Déjame salir! ¡No entiendes!

Golpeó las paredes de su prisión de arena mientras se daba cuenta de que ambos intentaban protegerla y probablemente se matarían entre sí intentándolo. ¡Necesitaba SALIR!

* * *

><p>Neji sólo se enfureció más al ver a su prima intentar liberarse y ser negada.<p>

Empezó a correr, encendiendo su byakugan y literalmente vio rojo cuando el pelirrojo rodeó a Hinata con su arena.

Era difícil ver a través de la arena llena de chakra pero conocía el de su prima casi tan bien como el propio y podía verla luchar para escapar. Estaba viva por ahora y él tenía toda la intención de mantenerlo así, aunque le costara la vida.

* * *

><p>Gaara se puso frente al domo y conectó los ojos con los del Hyuuga seriamente. Los brazos cruzados y su arena bailando a sus pies, lista para atacar o defender.<p>

El Kazekage recordó el oscuro odio del Hyuuga que casi lo había llevado a matar a su prima durante los exámenes chunnin y no tendría otra oportunidad aquí. Gaara había prometido protegerla y mataría a su primo antes de dejar que la lastimara.

* * *

><p>-¡GAARA! ¡NEJI!- gritó Hinata. -¡DETÉNGANSE, POR FAVOR!<p> 


	10. ¡Pelea!

**Original de Michelle18 – Grains of Sand.**

**Link: s/4512329/1/Grains_of_Sand**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Nueve - ¡Pelea!<strong>

-¡GAARA! ¡NEJI!- gritó Hinata. -¡POR FAVOR! ¡DETÉNGANSE!- apretó las manos y luego las abrió. No iba a salir si entraba en pánico. Se centró y activó su línea sanguínea.

Venas saltaron alrededor de sus ojos mientras estudiaba su arenosa prisión. No había hilos de chakra que cortar. Ni putos que presionar para deshabilitar un sistema de chakra. Cada grano estaba lleno del chakra de Gaara. Hum…

Se acomodó tan bien como pudo estando arrodillada. Tal vez podría desactivar su arena como un todo pero necesitaría noquear su chakra el tiempo suficiente como para escapar.

No sería ignorada.

* * *

><p>Rock Lee levantó la mirada cuando sintió dos chakras explotar cerca de su locación. A pesar de que no podía manipular chakra fuera de su cuerpo, podía sentirlo perfectamente.<p>

¡Neji! Lee estaba de pie y corriendo mientras reconocía el segundo chakra. Gaara. ¡Estaban entrenando sin él!

* * *

><p>Temari y Kankuro salieron corriendo, su hermano los necesitaba.<p>

* * *

><p>Neji corrió hacia un lado, apenas evadiendo una ola de arena y continuó moviéndose erráticamente para poder acercarse. Necesitaría ser veloz y eficiente para poder superar las defensas de Gaara.<p>

Su byakugan le decía que los puntos de chakra de su oponente estaban protegidos por arena llena de chakra y no había hilos involucrados.

Su mente trabajaba rápidamente, concluyó que si lograba expulsar suficiente chakra de sus palmas podría no solo inutilizar una porción de arena sino además conectar con el cuerpo. Era peligroso ya que la arena podía alterar la trayectoria y no darle al punto de chakra pero tal vez sería suficiente para alentarlo y darle una entrada a Neji para completar las sesenta y cuatro palmas. O tal vez debería de intentar con golpes dobles para que el primero inutilizara la arena y el segundo le permitiera golpear piel. También riesgoso, ya que Gaara podía simplemente recubrir el lugar antes del segundo golpe.

Primero, tenía que acercarse.

* * *

><p>Gaara siguió al Hyuuga con ojos calculadores. Sabía que la especialidad del otro era en combate cercano mientras que el suyo era de rango lejano.<p>

Estiró las manos y cerró los puños. Su arena respondió al intentar cerrarse alrededor del veloz Hyuuga.

Estaba fallando, como esperaba, pero esto era simplemente una distracción. Estaba discretamente depositando arena en el piso directamente frente a él, aflojando la tierra en arenas movedizas. Era poco probable que el Hyuuga estuviera usando chakra para correr sobre el piso como lo haría uno sobre agua.

El ninja de la hoja iría hacia él a toda velocidad y hundiría al menos un pie en el hoyo antes de notar el peligro.

Entonces el Hyuuga sería suyo.

* * *

><p>Neji aceleró después de lanzar pequeñas cantidades de chakra a la arena intentando atraparlo. Ya que, como era de esperarse, entre más se acercaba a Gaara, más arena luchaba contra él y más difícil la situación.<p>

Casi se cayó cuando una mano salió del domo.

_¡Hinata!_ Neji vio o más bien sintió como la atención de Gaara se desviaba y se apresuró a tomar ventaja de esto. _¡Distráelo por un poco más, Hinata!_

* * *

><p>Pálidos ojos verdes se agrandaron ligeramente al sentir su arena ceder detrás de él y no pudo evitar girar la cabeza ligeramente para ver a su espalda.<p>

¡Ella había hecho un HOYO en su ARENA!

-¡Déjame SALIR!- le gritó.

Hizo un gesto con la mano y la arena se rellenó. Eso nunca le había pasado antes y no estaba seguro de que le agradaba. Sólo el Uchiha había podido penetrar su arena y eso sólo con un jutsu avanzado.

Regresó su atención a su oponente, que estaba a unos pasos de su trampa.

Perfecto.

* * *

><p>-¡Entrada dinámica!<p>

* * *

><p>Los ojos de Gaara se agrandaron notablemente mientras su arena se apresuraba a proteger su nuca.<p>

-¡Cómo se atreven a entrenar sin MÍ!- Rock Lee los regañó mientras hacía una voltereta hacia atrás y casi chocaba con Neji.

Neji lo evadió y rápidamente se puso en posición para su ataque de sesenta y cuatro palmas. –Estás lo—

Lee se lanzó hacia su compañero como bala.

Sorprendido, ya que no esperaba que Lee lo atacara a él, Neji retrocedió unos buenos ocho metros mientras bloqueaba los entusiastas ataques de su compañero.

-No temas.- Lee sonrió. –Los perdonaré ya que así…

-Lee—

-…¡es el poder de la JUVENTUD!

-¡Quítate!- Neji golpeó a su compañero al sentir la ira alcanzarlo. Envió al ninja de verde volando de regreso a Gaara.

Lee se giró en el aire y felizmente continuó su asalto en el Kazekage con un alegre. -¡Whooo!

Neji perdió valiosos segundos viendo a Lee con incredulidad antes de intentar llegar al Kazekage una vez más. Era más fácil pero de ninguna manera más simple.

Las olas de arena eran más grandes pero menos frecuentes.

Neji contuvo una grosería mientras Lee lo obligaba a retroceder de nuevo. ¡Nunca iba a avanzar así!

* * *

><p>Gaara estuvo muy cerca de maldecir mientras intentaba dividir su atención en tres direcciones diferentes a la vez. Intentó mantener la mayoría en el Hyuuga que seguramente quería causarle un gran dolor físico.<p>

Lee, que a juzgar por lo que veía estaba entrenando juguetonamente, seguía poniéndolo a la defensiva. Rock Lee no era un ninja que podía ser tomado a la ligera en su mejor momento y estaba quitando mucha atención del enemigo principal de Gaara.

Por suerte, Gaara se había acostumbrado al estilo de pelea de Lee y podía compensar al pelear con ambos.

Quien en verdad lo estaba distrayendo era a quien intentaba proteger. ¡Hinata estaba metiéndose con su arena! Podía sentirla adelgazándola cada segundo y si se volvía un poco más delgada sería inútil como barrera.

Entrecerró los ojos cuando ella hizo otro hoyo y eso fue todo. Levantó ambos brazos y su arena se detuvo un momento antes de dirigirse hacia sus oponentes.

Se giró y para el horror y sorpresa de ambos Hyuugas, entró al domo.

* * *

><p>Neji perdió todo sentido de razón que le quedaba. ¡Hinata estaba atrapada en un domo con Gaara!<p>

-¡Lee!- se acuclilló y golpeó con ambas palmas enviando al otro chico hacia atrás.-¡QUÍTATE DE MI CAMINO!

Lee se detuvo, sorprendido ante la furia en la voz de Neji.

Neji corrió hacia delante, al fin teniendo un camino libre al domo.

* * *

><p>Hinata gritó y se detuvo con las manos al levantar las rodillas defensivamente.<p>

Gaara se tambaleó cuando ella golpeó sus piernas y se alcanzó a detener antes de caer sobre ella una mano en cada lado de su cuerpo.

Sus ojos se encontraron, sorprendidos y un poco infelices.

La arena se engrosó considerablemente mientras se ampliaba para darles más espacio para maniobrar. Él inmediatamente se hizo para atrás, quitándose de encima de ella y ella dobló las piernas para no estar echada así.

-No puedo protegerte si no te quedas aquí.- Gaara frunció el ceño. –Deja de intentar salir.

Ella parpadeó y luego frunció el ceño de regreso. –No necesito que me protejas. Neji no me lastimaría.

Gaara inclinó la cabeza. –Se nos aproximó con intención asesina.

-Sí, estaba enojado, pero él nunca me lastimaría.

-Si no estaba dirigiendo su intención hacia ti, entonces era para mí.- él entrecerró los ojos.

-¡No!- Ella se inclinó hacia él. –Sólo estaba enojado. Esto es sólo un malentendido.

Gaara la ignoró y giró la cabeza para estudiar su arena.

Hinata brincó cuando su mano se estiró más rápido que una serpiente y jaló un cuerpo a través de la arena.

Una figura polvorienta cayó entre ellos tosiendo, intentando vaciar sus pulmones de la arena accidentalmente inhalada.

-¡¿Naruto?!- Ella jadeó y se movió para ayudarlo.

* * *

><p>Clones de Naruto estaban apareciendo por todos lados mientras un sumamente enojado Neji intentaba eliminarlos.<p>

Tenten agarró a Lee antes de que pudiera unirse a la refriega y empezó a susurrarle furiosamente en el oído.

El Naruto real hizo más clones para que cayeran sobre Neji en esperanzas de detener al prodigio en el suelo. Luego envió más clones a tocar en el domo para atraer la atención de Gaara. ¡No podía ayudar si no lo escuchaban!

Un clon desapareció dentro del domo, Naruto inclinó la cabeza, no había hecho poof así que probablemente había hecho contacto.

Oh, bueno, regresó su atención a Neji y saltó.

-¡Neji! ¡Detente!

-¡Quítate de mi camino!- siseó Neji y realizó una Rotación Celestial.

Veinte clones idos.

-¡Neji!- Naruto se plantó con firmeza en frente del enfurecido Hyuuga. –Hinata está bien—

-¡La tiene ATRAPADA adentro de ese DOMO con ÉL!- Neji cayó en su pose de sesenta y cuatro palmas. –Estás en el rango y no me detendré hasta que esté libre.

-¿Entonces sólo tengo que hacer que Gaara baje su arena y te calmarás?- Naruto asintió hacia un clon cercano y éste se dispersó, enviando la información a todos los otros clones. –Dame un segundo Neji, y veré que puedo hacer.

Le dio la espalda al Hyuuga y todos sus clones se abalanzaron hacia el domo.

Neji abrió la boca para protestar que no era tan fácil y en lugar sólo sacudió la cabeza. No había ningún punto en intentar de discutir con el rubio, no cuando estaba así y aparte, si Naruto podía sacar a Hinata a salvo entonces no interferiría. Lo que pasara una vez que ella estuviera afuera era otra cosa completamente.

Neji se aproximó al domo con el Naruto real sólo para fruncir el ceño al ver a media dozena de clones sumergidos a la cintura. Hizo unos cálculos mentales rápidamente y su frente se llenó de arrugas. Recordaría este truco en partidular la próxima vez que pelearan.

El domo creció en altura de pronto.

Naruto volteó a verlo. –Saldrán pronto.

-Hn.- Neji se tensó.

* * *

><p>-¡Hola Hinata!- El clon de Naruto le sonrió y se giró hacia Gaara. –Tienes que bajar el escudo.<p>

-No.- Gaara vió como los dos rostros se caían. –El Hyuuga busca mi sangre.

-¡No, él no quiere tu sangre!- Hinata exclamó. –Sólo le preocupa mi seguridad.

-Gaara.- El clon lo vio a los ojos. –Créeme no dejaré que nada le pasa a nadie. Neji solo es un poco sensible sobre algunas cosas, eso es todo.

-Sólo necesito hablar con él.- Hinata decidió arriesgarse y se estiró a tocarlo. –Por favor.

Gaara los observó un momento. –Si me ataca de nuevo, lo mataré.

Se puso de pie y la arena se ajustó automáticamente a sus movimientos.

El clon asintió y se dispersó.

Gaara esperó hasta que Hinata se le uniera y bajó su arena.

Una mano la tomó de la muñeca pero antes de que ésta la jalara hacia el peligro o la seguridad, Gaara tomó la muñeca del atacante.

Frío verde se encontró con ardiente blanco.

Chispas saltaron.

Hinata alternó entre ver a su primo y a Gaara con preocupación antes de fruncir el ceño. Levantó su mano libre y con decisión la bajó de golpe, separándolos.

-Deténganse, ambos.- Los vio con ira y luego para la sorpresa de todos, empujó a Neji, su ira dejándolo en shock lo suficiente como para que se tropezara hacia atrás.

Gaara se movió como para acercarse a ella y ella lo detuvo con un seco –No, quédate aquí.

Hinata jaló a un sorprendido Neji y se lo llevó para algo de privacidad. No sería un trofeo para que los perros se pelearan por ella, especialmente cuando no había razón. No sería protegida cuando ella se podía proteger a ella misma. No sería escudada. Pensaba que Neji sabía eso de ella pero se dio cuenta de que no era así.

Sin importar lo que pasara, ella iba a resolver el malentendido ahora mismo.


	11. Reacciones

**Original de Michelle18 – Grains of Sand.**

**Link: s/4512329/1/Grains_of_Sand**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Diez - Reacciones <strong>

Gaara vio con el ceño fruncido como Hinata jalaba a su primo para algo de privacidad. Se acercó a Naruto.

-¿En verdad está a salvo con él?

-¿Quién? ¿Neji?- Naruto le lanzó una mirada a su amigo, pidiendo confirmación antes de asentir. –Sí, es una persona completamente diferente desde los exámenes.

El rubio volteó a ver al pelirrojo con la mirada cargada de información.

-Peleaste con él.- recordó Gaara.

-Sip, le golpee un poco de sentido en la cabeza.- Naruto puso las manos sobre la nuca. –Ha sido protector con ella desde entonces.

Gaara cruzó los brazos. –No parece necesitarlo.

-Nah, parece que salió todo una leona.- Kankuro habló desde la derecha de su hermano. –Buena elección.

-Supongo que ver al Hyuuga ser masacrado vale la corrida.- Temari estaba su izquierda. –Así que los rumores son ciertos. Están saliendo juntos.-

Lo último fue dicho con la mezcla justa de duda, escepticismo y honesta curiosidad como para estar al borde de ser insultante.

Los ojos de ambos hermanos mayores estaban puestos en Gaara.

Naruto saltó y miró con sorpresa a los hermanos de la arena. -¡¿Cuándo llegaron aquí?!

Fue ignorado.

-¿Cómo que Neji no sabía?- la voz de Lee sonó.

Tenten lo cayó y continuó explicando en voz baja porque era mejor dejar que Hinata manejara la explicación sobre su relación con el Kazekage y ellos no se involucraran ni tantito.

-Después.- Gaara le respondió a sus hermanos antes de regresar su atención a los Hyuuga.

* * *

><p>Neji finalmente recuperó suficiente cordura como para zafarse de su sorpresivamente asertiva prima.<p>

Se giró hacia él, la boca tensa y la espalda recta.

-¿En qué estabas pensando?- exigió en voz baja.

La mandíbula se le soltó. -¿Qué qué estaba pensando _yo_?

-¡Sí, tenía la situación totalmente bajo control—

-Hinata—

- —mientras tú ponías en riesgo a la aldea y a ti mismo!

-¡Te tenía atrapada en arena!- Neji parpadeó. -¿Qué quieres decir con la aldea?

-Atacaste al Kazekage.- Hinata azotó un pie en énfasis. -¿Intentas empezar una guerra?

-¿Entonces, qué? ¿Salir con él mantendrá a la aldea a salvo?- Neji respondió con crudeza a pesar de la duda que empezaba a subir por su espalda. –Si Lady Tsunade se enterara de esto…

-Lo que haga o no con él no es tu asunto.- resolvió Hinata.

-¿Oh?- Su ceja se levantó de golpe y el tono de su voz se afiló. –Si fuera cualquier otra persona tal vez no lo sería pero él es Gaara de desierto. Un ex lunático que apenas tiene su humanidad agarrada con las uñas. Un hombre que consigue lo que quiere y malditas sean las consecuencias o la gente que se le interponga—

-Détente.- Hinata sacudió la cabeza con decisión. –Él no es la persona inestable de los exámenes, tanto como tú ya no eres la persona peleando con desesperación contra lo que él consideraba su propio destino.-

Neji se tensó y una vena empezó a pulsar en su sien.

-Todos hemos cambiado desde los exámenes.- levantó la barbilla. –Hasta yo he cambiado.

-La gente cambia.- su voz estaba tensa y controlada. –Pero cuando algunas cosas cambian, otras, como tus sentimientos por Naruto, nunca cambian, incluso desde la Academia.

Hinata inhaló de golpe y sintió como el color se le iba del rostro. Sus palabras golpeándola como un puño en la boca del estómago.

-Y aún así,- Neji continuó mientras observaba sus movimientos. –Quieres que crea que ya no sientes nada por él. Lo dudo.

Su voz era burlona.

-No mientas ni a ti ni a mí.- Hinata jaló los jirones de su dignidad sobre los hombros. –Hubieras reaccionado mal sobre cualquiera con quien decidiera salir. Ya no soy la inútil pequeña Hinata. No necesito que me protejas en un intento mal dirigido de compensar tus acciones del pasado.

Neji controló su reacción tan bien que ella casi pensó que sus palabras no lo habían afectado hasta que notó que estaba tan rígido que cualquier movimiento lo rompería o empezaría a matar a todos.

-En algún momento tenía que empezar a salir con personas,- su voz se volvió firme mientras sus ojos se entristecían. -¿O debía de esperar para siempre a alguien que no me ve?

Neji tragó saliva y evadió su mirada. –Tal vez estés en lo correcto. Mi reacción fue un poco extrema, sin embargo, los hechos no tienen sentido. Tus sentimientos por Naruto debieron de haberte detenido de salir con cualquiera, mucho menos su amigo más cercano.

Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados cuando se centró en ella de nuevo. –Y si estás saliendo con él sólo para acercarte a Naruto, eres tú la que juega con la guerra. Ningún hombre acepta que una mujer juegue con sus sentimientos y Naruto sólo se distanciará cuando oiga que lastimaste los sentimientos de Gaara de esa manera.

Lágrimas escocieron sus ojos y luchó para controlarlas. –Soy tan patética que ni siquiera puedo pensar en salir con alguien simplemente porque me caen bien, ¿es eso?

-Hinata—

-Estoy tan desesperada porque Naruto me note,- no había terminado. –que heriría los sentimientos de alguien a sabiendas de que estaría arriesgando mi amistad y lastimaría a alguien por él. ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí?

Cerró los ojos brevemente, pidiendo paciencia. –No quería decir eso.

-¿Oh?- Respiró con dificultad. –Eso es lo que todos parecen pensar. Toda la mañana la gente me ha estado diciendo lo felices que están por mí y como finalmente había superado a—

Se detuvo antes de que se le rompiera la voz.

-Gaara no es un mal hombre. Es un buen líder y uno de los ninja más fuertes en haber salido de la Arena en una década. El Kazekage más joven de la historia y al que tú ayudaste a salvar.- Se enderezó. -¿Por qué no querría salir con él?

Neji entrecerró los ojos ligeramente. –Interesante que solo menciones sus puestos y logros.

Ella levantó la ceja. –Iba a omitir los detalles, pero como deseas oírlos. Es alto, guapo y tiene los ojos más fascinantes así como el mejor trasero—

-¡Hinata!

- —y la boca más talentosa—

Neji se giró casi con violencia hacia ella. – ¡Suficiente!

-Él me ve, Neji, pensé que te alegrarías por mí.- Estaba demasiado cansada emocionalmente como para avergonzarse de sus palabras. Pelar con Neji siempre la dejaba exhausta y tenía que terminarlo ya.

Él tragó saliva. –Hinata… yo… si te ha puesto las manos encima—

-No es tu asunto.- Lo interrumpió. –Así como tus entrenamientos de noche con Tenten no son mi asunto.

Neji la vio con sorpresa, o al menos su versión de ello que eran ojos ligeramente agrandados y la boca abierta microscópicamente.

Ella señaló con la cabeza. –Tengo que irme y tú tienes que ir a un entrenamiento.

-No hemos terminado Hinata.- Neji intercedió.

-Entonces tendrá que esperar.- Terminó la conversación, dándose la vuelta. Caminó de regreso a Gaara con la cabeza en alto.

Tenten y Lee de inmediato detuvieron sus susurros al ver a Neji acercarse.

-¿El asunto está resuelto?- preguntó Gaara.

-Por ahora.- inclinó la cabeza en una rápida disculpa. –Lamento que nuestro desayuno fuera interrumpido—

-¿Te vas?

Hinata parpadeó ante su tono ligeramente decepcionado. –La comida está arruinada…- Le lanzó una mirada a su picnic y vio con sorpresa que estaba intacto. El domo de arena debió de haber cubierto la comida ya ella.

-No hemos terminado de comer.- señaló.

Hinata vio a su alrededor para ver los rostros interesados y uno ligeramente hostil. No podía comer con él si todos los iban a observar.

-Me tengo que ir.- se dirigió a la canasta y empezó a empacar todo. No se podía quedar. Tenía que alejarse de todos. –En unas horas te veo.

Casi se le cae un contenedor por la violencia con la que le temblaban las manos.

Gaara asintió y se estiró para detenerla. –Te regresaré la canasta entonces.

Ella lo vio a los ojos. –Gracias.

Inclinó la cabeza y con rapidez lo guardó todo. Levantó su calabaza y la canasta y se fue del claro con sus hermanos pisándole los talones.

Entonces, antes de que Hinata pudiera escapar, Naruto pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros.

-Wow, Hinata, de verdad lo tienes controlado ¿eh?- Se rió. –Diablos, ustedes ni siquiera me avisaron que tenían una cita.

-¿Tú sabías?- La voz de Neji era casi acusadora mientras veía la proximidad entre el rubio y su prima.

Ojos azules se endurecieron.

-¡Ey, Neji! ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Hinata se soltó de su abrazo. –Está bien. Adiós.

Tenten se disculpó en silencio con ella mientras Rock Lee enfrentaba a Neji. Hinata asintió hacia ella y se fue.

Naruto vio con ira a Neji mientras Lee hablaba con extraña seriedad,

-Neji, no puedes bloquearle a Hinata los rayos de amor de Gaara.- lo regañó Lee. -¿Cómo florecerá si no dejas que le dé el sol?

-Estás exagerando Neji.- dijo Tenten con cautela.

-¿Cuál es tu problema con Gaara?- Neruto exigió.

Neji sólo los vio con frialdad. –Lady Hinata es una Hyuuga.

Tenten torció los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

La expresión de Lee se entristeció y se hizo para atrás.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- Naruto se le acercó.

Neji alejó la mirada. –Significa que es una Hyuuga y como tal debe responder ante los Hyuuga.

-¿Entonces, la vas a acusar?- Naruto parpadeó, confundido.

-Probablemente.- murmuró Tenten.

Neji la vio con ira.

Ella ni parpadeó.

Él se fue sin decir más.

-Yo lo calmaré.- suspiró y lo siguió.

-Uno no le puede hablar a Neji de su familia.- Lee respondió con tristeza. –Excepto Tenten.

-¿Porqué no están saliendo entonces?- Naruto pateó una roca. –Necesita relajarse.- Lee abrió la boca para responder cuando el rubio levantó la cabeza de golpe. -¡Mierda! ¡Gaara! ¡Espera!

Lee sólo cerró la boca, se encogió de hombros y siguió a sus compañeros.

* * *

><p>Temari y Kankuro lograron contenerse hasta llegar a su suite privada. Incluso mantuvieron la boca cerrada mientras Gaara hurgaba en la canasta y sacaba un contenedor de bolas de arroz. Pero no se pudieron detener cuando sacó una bola de arroz que se parecía impresionantemente a él.<p>

-¿Ése eres tú?- Kankuro se estiró por el contenedor pero Gaara sólo lo vio feo y acercó el contenedor más a su pecho.

-Debió de haber gastado mucho tiempo en esos.- Temari vio con gesto ausente el interior de la canasta. –Mucho tiempo en todo esto.

Gaara se encogió de hombros y mordió su bola de arroz.

-Maldición, Gaara ¿estás saliendo con esta chava o no?- Kankuro exigió en su forma cruda.

No respondió.

Temari azotó el abanico en el suelo.

Ambos hermanos voltearon a verla para ver que entrecerraba los ojos amenazadoramente. Marchó hacia su hermano menor y puso las manos en la cadera.

Gaara la vio sin expresión en el rostro.

-Gaara,- Acero rodeaba su voz. -¿Estás saliendo con la chica Hyuuga?

-Por ahora.- se encogió de hombros y mordió de nuevo.

-¡Imposible!- exclamó Kankuro fuerte. -¡Imposible que consigas novia antes que yo!

Gaara apenas lo volteó a ver y esperó la respuesta hiriente de Temari.

Silencio.

Kankuro y Gaara fruncieron el ceño y voltearon a ver a su hermana. Estaba temblando con los ojos apretados.

Los hermanos intercambiaron una mirada. Nunca la habían visto actuar de esta manera antes...

-Temari…- Gaara la llamó con voz suave y puso una mano en su hombro con cautela.

Al momento de tocarla, se le lanzó con lágrimas en los ojos y fueron las lágrimas lo que la salvaron. Su arena se había movido automáticamente para detenerla sólo para pausar, confundida por el líquido en sus ojos.

Su peso le cayó y casi caen ambos antes de que él la detuviera instintivamente para ayudar a balancearse.

Lloró bajito y agarró su ropa.

Él estaba tenso en su abrazo pero no la empujó a pesar de estar más confundido que nunca. Aflojó las manos alrededor de su cintura y estaba a punto de soltarla del todo cuando Kankuro lo detuvo con sus propias manos.

-Rompiste a Temari.- se burló y luego intercambió entre ver a su llorosa hermana y sus manos. Dudó y luego recargó la cabeza entre los hombros de su hermana.

Gaara parpadeó cuando los brazos de su hermano se estiraron alrededor de Temari para agarrarlo y hacerla sándwich entre los dos.

Lentamente, se relajó y bajó la cabeza sobre el hombro de ella, apretando una mano en la ropa del titiritero.

Después de un tiempo indeterminado, Temari inhaló profundamente, se limpió la cara con discreción contra la ropa de Gaara y luego se alejó de golpe, haciendo que Kankuro se soltara.

-¿Cuándo empezó esto?- Su voz era firme y bajo control.

-Sí, no nos mantengas en suspenso.- Kankuro recargó un hombro contra la pared. -¿Qué tan lejos han llegado?

-Cerdo.- se rió y luego parpadeó. –Espera, ¿qué tan lejos han llegado?

Los ojos de Gaara pasaron de su hermana a su hermano y luego de regreso. –Está de acuerdo en dejarme tocarla.

-Punto.- Kankuro asintió, aprobando mientras Temari fruncía el ceño. -¿Qué quieres decir?

Gaara tragó y vio a sus hermanos mientras se preguntaba, no por primera vez, si eran la razón por la cual le costaba tanto trabajo entender a las personas.

-Naruto—

-¿Qué tiene que ver Naruto con tocarse?- Kankuro se veía perturbado.

-Me explicó— - intentó de nuevo sólo para que su hermana exclamara horrorizada. -¡¿Naruto te ha estado dando consejos para las citas?! ¡¿Y los has estado siguiendo?!

Vagamente insultado, de parte de su amigo y de su propia parte, cruzó los brazos y absolutamente no hizo puchero. –Su consejo me permite tocarla.

Kankuró se rió de buena gana. -¡Esto está buenísimo! Lo siento Temari, pero parece que Naruto se te adelantó.

Temari lo zapeó y se concentró de nuevo en Gaara. –Sólo estoy preocupada. No quiero que salgas lastimado—

-Ambos sabemos lo que esperamos del otro.- Gaara la interrumpió, sin gustarle la forma que sus pensamientos estaban formando. –Esto es más un acuerdo que otra cosa. No te preocupes.

Temari sólo frunció con mayor preocupación el ceño y para su consternación, Kankuro se le unió.

-¿Acuerdo?- repitió. –Tal vez debas de empezar desde el principio.

Gaara sólo se dio la vuelta para ver por la ventana.

Temari intercambió miradas con Kankuro. Ambos sabían por experiencia que habían sacado todo lo que iban a sacar de su hermano. Si querían más que eso, tendrían que hablar con ella, de preferencia sin Gaara cerca.

Se retiraron.

Kankuro vació la canasta, para el displacer de Temari aunque aceptó la mitad de las ganancias.

Gaara sólo levantó su bola de arroz caída, la observó, se encogió de hombros y siguió comiéndosela. Todavía estaba buena. Tal vez ella podría cocinar para él otra vez. Le gustaba.


	12. Se acabó

**Original de Michelle18 – Grains of Sand.**

**Link: s/4512329/1/Grains_of_Sand**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Once - Se Acabó<strong>

Hinata se limpió las lágrimas con ira. Estaba enojada, genuinamente enojada con Neji y consigo misma. Se había acercado tanto a la verdad y había dolido…

No era suficiente que tuviera que dejar ir su sueño de estar con Naruto y casarse con él un día. No, ni siquiera podía fingir salir con alguien sin ser una persona horrible. ¡Ni siquiera había sido su idea! ¡Y estaba siendo culpada!

Hinata se encogió y descansó la cabeza sobre sus brazos. Había observado al rubio por un largo tiempo. Lo había visto luchar para pasar del inútil de la academia a uno de los mejores ninjas de su tiempo. Cada vez que alguien le había dicho que no podía hacer algo, casi perdía la vida en probarles que si podía.

Su interminable voluntad e inquebrantable determinación habían capturado su atención y la mantenían enredada hasta el presente. Por desgracia, eso mismo iba a arruinar sus sueños románticos porque sabía mejor que nadie que cuando se metía una idea en la cabeza… no iba ir a ningún lado.

Desde el momento en que Naruto había entrado al claro y los había visto juntos, en lo que él pensaba era una posición comprometedora, se había terminado. Para siempre estaría con Gaara en su mente y nada fuera de la muerte podría cambiarlo.

Suspiró para sus adentros y sonrió, no iba a matar al Kazekage. Se había resignado a ser su amiga. No estaba contenta pero lo había aceptado. Su premio de consolación sería que Naruto estaba determinado a intentar hacerla sentir mejor "arreglando" el problema.

Luego Gaara le había dado esperanza. Explicando en detalle como usarían la suposición de Naruto, atraer al rubio dentro de su juego y luego terminarlo pacíficamente, de forma que no pudiera protestar. Luego, en un par de años ella le confesaría su amor a Naruto y con algo de suerte, el rubio la aceptaría.

Al menos ese había sido el plan hasta que Gaara había revelado su error.

Nadia intentaba de lograr algo tanto como Naruto una vez que se decidía a ello y ahora esperaba que intentaran con la misma intensidad hacer funcionar una relación ¡que ni siquiera existía! Ella había sabido que ella y el plan estaban malditos desde la primera caminata juntos. Simplemente no se había dado cuenta de cuánto dolería. Como les daría luz verde a todos de darle su verdadera opinión de ella.

Se encogió de nuevo, completamente mortificada de que toda la aldea había sabido su secreto más profundo, todos menos el chico mismo.

¿En verdad había sido tan obvia? ¿En verdad era tan patética?

Bueno, no más, siempre admiraría a Naruto a la distancia pero ya no lo esperaría. En verdad sería patética si siguiera esperando… no más.

Siempre serían amigos y nada más.

Resuelta, pero con el corazón un poco roto, se despidió de la tumba de su mamá. Siempre la hacía sentir mejor visitarla cuando estaba pasando por un momento difícil. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al hotel que hospedaba a los dignatarios visitantes.

Mantuvo la cabeza alta mientras la gente susurraba y la señalaba. No reaccionó cuando algunos se rieron burlonamente hacia su dirección. Casi no se detiene cuando una kunochi más joven se paró en su camino.

-No lo entiendo.- dijo la morena con desdén. -¿Qué podría ver él en ti?

Hinata parpadeó. -¿Nos conocemos?

-No, no corremos por los mismos círculos.- entrecerró los ojos. –No soy de un clan pretensioso ni me cuelgo de mis compañeros.

Hinata no mostró ninguna reacción. –Lamento que te sientas así pero me tengo que ir.- intentó caminar alrededor de la morena pero fue bloqueada.

-¿Así que no soy lo suficientemente importante como para que hables conmigo?- la vio con ira detrás de sus curiosamente brillantes ojos grises y movió la mano hacía su bolsa de armas.

-Tú misma lo dijiste, no corremos por los mismos círculos.- Hinata levantó dos dedos y despreocupada, los presionó contra el hombro de la kunoichi.

La morena soltó un grito cuando su brazo se relajó de golpe y antes de que pudiera levantar el otro, Hinata lo tocó también.

-Si lo hiciéramos, sabrías que una Hyuuga nunca se cuelga de nadie.- Hinata explicó, perfectamente calmada. –Buscamos perfección y nunca fallamos en alcanzarla.

Hinata tocó la frente de la chica y ésta cayó al suelo. Cayó sin meter las manos y nadie intentó atraparla.

Hinata pasó el pie sobre la muchacha con elegancia y continuó su camino. No sería detenida. No ahora.

Llegó sin más problemas a la suite de Gaara y tuvo la previsión de preguntar cuáles eran sus cuartos de antemano. Tocó con firmeza y se enderezó. Era tiempo de que el Kazekage supiera con exactitud qué era lo que opinaba de su plan.

La puerta se abrió y un par de ojos marrones se agrandaron al verla. -¡Ey Gaara! ¡Tu novia está aquí!-

Fue tomada y jalada dentro de la suite con un gritito de sorpresa.

Kankuro pasó un brazo confianzudo sobre sus hombros. -¡Temari, ven! ¡Está aquí!

Hinata se encogió ante el contacto y luego saltó ante un fuerte golpe.

Temari salió volada hacia ellos, la puerta que había golpeado la pared regresando violentamente, casi golpeando a Gaara mientras la seguía. La rubia no le puso atención mientras se centraba en Hinata. –Kankuro, quita tus mugrosas manos de ella.

Kankuro la acercó más, rodeando su cintura con los brazos. –Sólo estás celosa de que la tuve primero.

Hinata se puso roja.

Temari gruñó y la jaló de un brazo, alcanzando a sacarla a la mitad fuera de los brazos de Kankuro antes de que él se aferrara a su otro brazo.

-¡No, es mía!- el titiretero se negaba a soltarla. -¡Yo hablaré con ella primero!

-¡No, soy la mayor!- Temari refutó. –Tuviste tu oportunidad y la perdiste. ¡Es mía!

Gaara solo los observó mientras sus hermanos jugaban una versión modificada de tira y afloja mientras usaban la fuerza bruta para intentar quitarle al otro hermano el premio deseado sin usar la suficiente como para lastimar a Hinata, la cuerda improvisada.

Él suspiró y se dirigió hacia ellos. No se detuvo al llegar a Hinata, sino que sólo enrolló los brazos alrededor de ella, la levantó y siguió caminando. Sus hermanos estaban demasiado sorprendidos como para protestar mientras él salía por la puerta.

La bajó una vez que estaban en la seguridad del pasillo y con la puerta firmemente cerrada. La checó rápidamente. –Pareces no estar lastimada.

-P-porqué e-estaban— - Hinata se mordió la lengua y abrió la boca para empezar de nuevo cuando Gaara se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca han tenido mucho sentido para mí fuera de en combate.- se detuvo y vio la puerta. –Tal vez deberíamos de caminar.

Ella alcanzó a oír movimiento detrás de la puerta. –Eso estaría bien.

Él inclinó la cabeza para que los guiara.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior un momento antes de asentir hacia sí misma y escoger su dirección.

-Naruto se fue en una misión.- le informó Gaara y ella asintió, entendiendo que podían hablar con libertad una vez que llegaron a una calle más llena.

-Creo que es tiempo de que nos separemos pacíficamente.- ella dijo con suavidad.

Sus ojos se dirigieron de golpe hacia ella, entrecerrándose peligrosamente. –Aún tenemos tres días.

Ella era la calma personificada mientras lo veía a los ojos. -Me parece que nuestras intenciones originales se han desviado…

-¿Este cambio se debe a mi petición de tocarte?- exigió, mientras se plantaba a la mitad de la concurrida calle.

-No, no fue eso para nada.- protestó débilmente.

-¡Me puedes tocar a mí cuando quieras!- una persona les gritó, haciendo que fuera dolorosamente consiente de la gente alrededor de ellos. Observándolos.

Gaara no les puso atención pero sus ojos se llenaron de desconfianza, junto con una pisca de… ¿decepción?

-Eso no es— digo— te dije que podrías tocarme y era verdad.- finalmente logró decir y luego tragó saliva cuando él se adentró en su espacio personal.

Sus ojos estaban fijos mientras levantaba una mano y lentamente estiraba los dedos. Tomó la nuca de ella y cuando no protestó la jaló de golpe, tan cerca que sus narices se estaban rozando.

Ella jadeó cuando sus manos se levantaron instintivamente para descansar en su pecho pero no lo empujó.

-Estabas sorprendida pero no asustada.- estableció secamente mientras estudiaba sus ojos. –Explica.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, sin entender.

-¿Por qué?- exigió con suavidad.

Su labio inferior tembló antes de que pudiera morderlo y cerró los ojos. -¿En verdad soy tan patética?

Él se enderezó, sorprendido, ¿de dónde había salido eso? La única razón por la que a había oído había sido por su cercanía.

-¿Qué dijo?

-¡Shh!

Gaara inmediatamente buscó la fuente de la voz sólo para parpadear cuando se dio cuenta de que toda la calle los estaba observando. Todos inmediatamente alejaron la mirada y fingieron estar ocupados.

Sus manos se apretaron alrededor de su playera y ella bajó la cabeza hacia su pecho en un esfuerzo de esconder el rostro.

Él la volteó a ver exaltado y luego la abrazó en un instinto hace mucho tiempo olvidado de protegerla. Hizo algunos signos y los transportó a una locación más remota.

Él la vio con algo de pánico, sin saber qué hacer con ella. Si estuviera inconsciente, la hubiera dejado en el piso y esperado a que despertara. No tenía esa opción ahora. También podría poner algo de distancia entre ellos hasta que se recuperara, sin embargo, experiencias recientes con Temari detuvieron la acción. Cabe mencionar, que él no era tan cercano a Hinata como a su hermana, no era una extraña y había accedido a ayudarlo. Sería descortés y Temari se había recuperado después de un breve periodo de tiempo. Estaba seguro de que Hinata haría lo mismo.

-¿Crees que eres patética?- preguntó, dudando.

Ella asintió.

-¿Por qué?

-Es sólo que… yo…- alejó la mirada. -¡Todos saben! Todos saben que me gustaba Naruto y…- bajó la mirada a su pecho, en donde sus manos todavía aferraban su playera. -…sentían lástima por mí.- levantó su mirada llena de lágrimas. -¿Soy patética? ¿Sientes lástima por mí?

-Yo… no sé qué decir…- Gaara estaba perdido. Nunca había estado en una situación similar antes y lo había agarrado completamente desprevenido. Usualmente Temari intervendría o Kankuro desviaría la situación antes de que llegara a este punto. Estaba solo y no tenía idea de que hacer.

-Sé honesto.- lo sacudió un poco. -¡Dime lo que crees en realidad!

-No, no siento lástima por ti.- tragó saliva. –No sé por qué la gente creería que eres patética…

-Es por Naruto.- interrumpió. -¡Me ha gustado desde la academia y todos sabían!

-Él no.- Gaara frunció el ceño y tomó su rostro entre las manos. –No puedo decir si eso es patético. No tengo experiencias previas de las que obtener una respuesta para tu pregunta. Sólo sé que mataría por tener a alguien que sintiera algo por mí…

La abrazó de nuevo y la respiración se le atoró en la garganta cuando sus ojos quemaban contra los propios.

-…y cuando la encontrara, no la dejaría ir.- sus manos se resbalaron hasta su cabello.-Nunca la dejaría ir.

Sus ojos se suavizaron y la dejó ir.

-No patético para nada y sólo un sueño para algunos.

Lágrimas cayeron sobre sus mejillas, ignoradas. –Estoy segura de que hay alguien—

-No, no hay nadie para mí.- inclinó la cabeza. –Te agradezco por el pensamiento.

Bajó la mirada y se encontró con sus manos enredadas frente a su pecho. –Este plan no va a funcionar.

Gaara se estiró y tocó con la punta de los dedos su húmeda mejilla. Se retiró para ver sus dedos mojados. -¿Por qué no?

-Porque…-se mordió el labio. –Nos ha visto juntos. Ya decidió que debemos de estar juntos y nada cambiará su decisión.

Gaara la estudió por un minuto. –Haremos que cambie su decisión.

-No.- sacudió la cabeza. –Aún si nos separamos pacíficamente, intentara juntarnos de nuevo.

-Prometió no hacerlo.- respondió.

-No lo conoces como yo.- lo vio a ver con miseria en los ojos. –El plan estaba echado a perder desde el momento en que prometiste intentar.

Un minuto pasó y luego otro.

-Sabías que esto no funcionaría pero accediste a jugar tu parte. ¿Por qué?- estaba confundido.

-Porque…- se le rompió la voz y tomó aire con esfuerzo. –Sabía… que esto era lo más cerca que estaría de salir con él. Te u-usé. Lo siento.

-Entonces cuando aceptaste dejarme tocarte…- no terminó la oración.

-Sí.- ella asintió mientras se limpiaba lágrimas de los pómulos. –Sentía… que te lo debía.

Él volteó a un lado y exhaló lentamente. No sabía que sentir. No se sentía usado porque, en parte, sabía que ella lo estaba usando tanto como él a ella. El único problema eran las metas. Él pensó que ella lo estaba usando para estar con Naruto y no para obtener los recuerdos que pudiera. Así, no se sentía usado, pero se sentía traicionado de alguna manera. Había accedido a dejarlo tocarla, eso era lo importante, así que ¿en verdad importaba porqué había dicho que sí, siempre y cuando pudiera tocarla?

Le lanzó una mirada para verla llorando por lo bajo son la cabeza en las manos y no le gustó. No debería de llorar por la opinión de unos aldeanos ignorantes. Podía entender su molestia, porque él siempre había sabido lo que la gente pensaba de él. Esto era nuevo para ella y él sabía cuánto dolía cuando lo intentabas y aún así te veían como menos. Él nunca había querido que eso pasara. Sólo tenía buenas intenciones cuando le había propuesto la farsa y la había lastimado sin darse cuenta en el proceso.

Suspiró, tal vez no podía arreglar el desastre pero podía arreglar la opinión pública.

-Hinata.- se aseguró de mantener su voz suave. –Lamento que fuiste dañada.

-N-no es tu culpa.- intentó sonreír pero falló.

-Lo es.- levantó una mano para detener sus protestas. –No creo que estés bien en que el plan está echado a perder pero lo menos que puedo hacer, es probarle a todos lo erróneo de su lógica.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Parecía que al fin había logrado controlar sus emociones.

-Te creen patética por aspirar por alguien a quien nunca podrías tener.- se acercó a ella. –Les demostraremos su insignificancia mostrándoles que has logrado lo imposible.

-No entiendo.- se removió bajo su atenta mirada.

-Es simple.- él asintió. –Estas saliendo con el Kazekage de la Aldea Escondida entre la Arena. Sólo tenemos que mostrarlo un poco más.


	13. Sai

**Original de Michelle18 – Grains of Sand.**

**Link: s/4512329/1/Grains_of_Sand**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Doce - Sai<strong>

Veinte minutos más tarde, Hinata estaba de regreso en la aldea con un obediente Kazekage siguiéndola como un perrito. Sabía que no tenía experiencia en citas así que le había dado total control sobre sus acciones.

Cualquier cosa que ella quisiera sería hecha.

Ella lo había visto con duda y luego le había pedido remover su armadura de arena. Había estado sumamente sorprendida cuando él había obedecido inmediatamente y esperó más órdenes.

Así que a pesar de todas sus dudas, habían regresado a la bulliciosa calle que había sido testigo de sus dos escenas anteriores. Se había encogido cuando su mano fue jalada de pronto. Había volteado a ver a Gaara para verlo entrecerrando los ojos hacia una pareja a diez metros que también estaban agarrados de la mano.

La feliz pareja unieron sus brazos y Gaara copió la acción rápidamente.

-Gaara,- le sonrió. –no tienes que intentarlo tanto.

-La gente necesita saber a quién le perteneces.- respondió un poco más alto de lo necesario.

Ella oyó risas detrás de él y supo que estaba en modo misión. Lo estudió midiendo su sinceridad y determinación antes de meterlo en una tienda de la que hasta los más duros shinobi correrían.

La siguió sin siquiera parpadear y vio con curiosidad a los asquerosamente rosas, femeninos y tiernos productos por los que estaba rodeado. Inclinó la cabeza hacia ella.

Todos en la tienda se detuvieron al darse cuenta de quien se les había unido.

-He e-estado pensando en c-comprar un regalo.- señaló las estanterías con peluches. -¿Cuál crees que es el más lindo?

Gaara se acercó y lentamente empezó a escanear los peluches de izquierda a derecha. Se estiró varias veces para ajustarlos, de forma que pudiera verlos mejor o para levantar uno y escudriñarlo.

-¡¿Es ése el Kazekage?!

-¡Díos mío! ¡Está aquí!

-¿En serio va a escoger uno?

-¿Cuál escogerá?

-¡Qué tierno!

Hinata sonrió ligeramente ante los emocionados susurros antes de unírsele frente a los estantes. No lo interrumpió cuando se acercó un peluche a la cara casi a los ojos.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y luego cambió los peluches de manos para repetir el proceso. Bajó los dos osos y luego inclinó la cabeza antes de asentir. Dejó uno y se giró hacia ella con el otro.

-Este.- remarcó con facilidad.

Todos en la tienda guardaron silencio mientras ella veía al oso. Era de un hermoso tono café dorado y extremadamente suave y esponjoso. Simple y elegante con ojos profundos.

-¿Por qué este?- Ella levantó la cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

-Sus ojos me hablan.- respondió.

Sonrió con gentileza. –Estoy de acuerdo. Es el más lindo.

Ella se dio la vuelta para pagar pero él tomó el oso.

-Lord Kazekage.- el vendedor saludó cuando el joven líder se aproximó a la caja. –Es un honor.

Gaara sacó dinero sólo para que la dueña agitara una mano.

-Un regalo de la casa.- insistió y sólo sonrió cuando él se encogió de hombros y dejó el dinero en el bote de propinas.

Él extendió una mano hacia Hinata.

Ella puso la mano sobre la de él y salieron de la tienda.

Gritos emocionados sonaron detrás de ellos y supo que la historia recorrería toda la aldea en cuestión de minutos.

Gaara le iba a dar el oso cuando ella sacudió la cabeza. -¿Me lo cuidas?

Sin una palabra, aflojó las cintas de su chaleco y deslizó el oso entre su pecho y el cuero. Apretó de nuevo las cintas para que el oso estuviera seguro con sólo la cabeza y los brazos visibles. La volteó a ver de nuevo. Esperando.

-No tienes que hacer esto.- Tocó la cabeza del oso con gentileza antes de levantar la cabeza. –No muchos harían el esfuerzo.

La vio con un poco de exasperación en los ojos. –Eres valiosa para mí. No todos tienen la habilidad de ver más allá de las cosas, ni la compasión para extender una mano amiga cuando muchos no lo considerarían. Por esto, eres única, y yo no dejaré que digan que eres débil o patética. Se necesita fuerza para exponer tus sentimientos y perseverancia para mantenerlos.

Ella tragó ante la intensidad en sus ojos y pensó vagamente que sólo él podría hacer que un osito se viera masculino.

-¡Gaara!

Ambos se giraron para ver a Naruto corriendo hacia ellos con un ninja desconocido a su lado.

-Naruto.- saludó y volteó a ver al extraño.

-Oh, él es Sai.- Naruto empujó al moreno. –Sai, estos son Gaara y Hinata.

-Un placer conocerte.- ella inclinó la cabeza.

Gaara sólo asintió.

Sai sonrió. –Es un placer conocerlos también. No sabía que el Kazekage de la Arena era un hijo de mami.

Naruto y Hinata se congelaron, llenos de horror.

Gaara lo observó con curiosidad. -¿Hijo de mami?

-Es una expresión.- Sai sonrió. –Se refiere a alguien que no quiere despegarse de su matriarca.

Naruto se encogió y estaba a punto de agarrar al ninja cuando Gaara habló.

-Mi madre murió dando a luz a mí,- inclinó la cabeza. –así que no creo que el término sea apropiado.

La boca de Hinata cayó abierta.

Sai perdió la sonrisa. –Entonces tendré que pensar en otro apodo para ti.

-¿Apodo?

-Leí al respecto en un libro.- Sai ignoró los gruñidos de Naruto. –Se los das a las personas para fortalecer lazos de amistado, por ejemplo yo llamo a Naruto "sin pene"…

Naruto zapeó al otro ninja. -¡Te dije que no me llamaras así!

Hinata se puso roja.

-Me detendré cuando te crezca un par.- Sai sonrió mientras esquivaba los ataques de su enfurecido compañero.

Gaara frunció un poco. -¿Un par de qué?

-¡Gaara!- el grito de Naruto ahogó la respuesta de Sai.

Las manos de Hinata se movían nerviosamente mientras intentaba calmar la situación. –N-Naruto—

-Nunca me has dado un apodo.- Gaara concluyó y de pronto sus ojos se entristecieron. –Nuestros lazos deben ser débiles.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!- Naruto sacudió la cabeza con violencia. –Sólo a algunas personas les gusta darle apodos a los que conocen, pero ¡eso no significa que sean mejores amigos que los demás!

-Es cierto.- ella levantó la voz. –No a todos les gusta dar apodos y hay quien odia que los llamen así.

-¡Exacto!- Naruto le sonrió. –En especial cuando el apodo es totalmente falso.

-¿Entonces en verdad tienes pene?- Sai preguntó, dudoso.

-Es bastante sensible.- observó Gaara, las comisuras de la boca levantándose en diversión. –Y bastante obsesionado con el Uchiha. Anormalmente.

Sai asintió. –También he notado eso.

-¡NO soy fan de Sasuke!- gritó, furioso. -¡Les mostraré que sí tengo!- Sus manos empezaron a desabrochar sus pantalones.

Hinata se ahogó en su risa y se desmayó en los brazos de Gaara.

-Naruto, por favor intenta no mostrar tus genitales frente a mi cita.- Gaara le envió al contenedor de demonio una mirada ligeramente reprobatoria mientras la levantaba con facilidad.

Naruto se puso rojo y empezó a balbucear.

-Tal vez tu sobrenombre debería de ser exhibicionista.- comentó Sai.

-Parece ser un poco más apropiado.- accedió Gaara.

-¡Nunca los debí de haber presentado!- Naruto hizo pucheros y se fue azotando los pies. –¡Los veré cuando me aprecien!

Gaara y Sai lo vieron ir.

-¿Qué haces con la acosadora?

Gaar parpadeó y se giró al shinobi, vagamente sorprendido de que siguiera ahí. -¿Acosadora?

-¿La Hyuuga?- Sai asintió hacia la chica. –Acosa a Naruto.

-Ya no más.- los ojos verdes se enfriaron de golpe. –Piensa en otro sobrenombre para ella.

Sai lo vio calculadoramente. –Tu rostro no es muy expresivo.

El pelirrojo dudó en cómo responder así que no lo hizo.

Sai respondió su inexpresividad con la propia. -¿Cómo conseguiste que los otros te aceptaran?

-¿Por qué quieres ser aceptado?

Sai inclinó la cabeza. –Quiero experimentar lazos. Quiero sentir emociones como los demás.

-¿No sientes emociones?- Un ceja apenas levantada.

-Fui entrenado para no tenerlas.- Sai exhaló lentamente. –Naruto y Sakura me incitan a ser más expresivo y aún así, tú no eres expresivo para nada.

-Aprenderán a leerte.- Gaara ignoró la casi acusación. –Naruto te considera un amigo, ya tienes la mitad de la batalla ganada.

Sai guardó silencio mientras rodaba el pensamiento por la cabeza. -¿Cómo se conocieron?

-Me detuvo de destruir a la Hoja durante la invasión de la Arena y el Sonido.- casi sonrió ante la sorpresa del otro ninja. –Estaba al borde de la locura en ese momento y hemos sido mejores amigos desde entonces.

Se giró de golpe, listo para dejar a Sai solo entre el polvo cuando habló.

-¿Te puedo pintar?

Gaara se detuvo y luego asintió, no tenía nada mejor que hacer hasta que Hinata despertara.

-Sígueme.- Sai lo guió.

Lo siguió y se encontró en un ligeramente privado parque, en donde le pidió que se sentara en la base de un árbol enorme.

-Descansa su cabeza contra tu clavícula.- Sai pidió mientras sacaba su cuaderno de dibujo.

Gaara la ajustó y vio a Sai con curiosidad. Nunca había sido pintado antes. Levantó la cabeza para juzgar la posición del sol, un poco más tarde de las tres.

Hinata suspiró.

Gaara le lanzó una mirada y luego de regreso a Sai.

-Tienes una coloración única.- el artista comentó, los dedos manchados de negro. Sacó una hoja de su cuaderno y empezó en limpio. –Baja el cierre de su chamarra.

Gaara movió la pierna para detener su espalda contra su rodilla. Usando una mano para detenerle el hombro de forma que no se resbalara, usó la otra para bajar el cierre. No estaba sorprendido al encontrar un top negro sobre rejilla negra, ropa estándar de ninja.

Deslizó la mano entre su rodilla y sus hombros para poder regresarla contra su pecho cuando la posición de su mano accidentalmente hizo que su pecho saliera.

-No te muevas.- Sai dijo mientras su mano corría sobre el papel antes de estirarse por una hoja nueva. -¿Quién sabía que la Hyuuga tuviera ese pecho?

Gaara le envió una mirada un poco molesta y volvió a subir el cierre.

Sai sonrió y tomó otra hoja de papel.

-¿Porqué sonríes si no sientes emociones?

Sus manos nunca dudaron y tomó otra hoja más. –Calma a las personas. ¿Por qué no sonríes tú?

-Asusta a las personas.- Gaara observó la creciente pila de dibujos. –Encuentro más fácil permanecer neutral que intentar forzar una emoción que no siento.

Sai se detuvo, la sonrisa cayendo de su rostro mientras sus ojos se centraban. -¿Qué no sentías?

-Por un largo tiempo, las únicas emociones que me permitía sentir eran ira, antipatía, sed de sangre y lo que pensaba era egoísmo.- Gaara cerró los ojos. –No era fácil sentir algo más al principio y sólo me frustraba el intentar forzarla así como asustar a los que estaban a mi alrededor.-

-Experimentas emociones ahora.- Sai no tanto preguntó como afirmó.

Ojos verdes se abrieron. –Son confusos y con frecuencias ignorados para examinar más tarde pero sí, los siento.

-Cómo podría—

-Mantente cerca de Naruto,- interrumpió Gaara. –y encontrarás la manera.

Sai bajó la cabeza en contemplación y empezó a juntar sus materiales.

Gaara lo observó y luego se giró a Hinata, que estaba despertando.

-Lo tendré terminado antes de que te vayas.- Sai se transportó.

Hinata abrió los ojos e inmediatamente enrojeció al darse cuenta de que estaba recostada sobre el regazo de Gaara.

-Lo siento yo— - Intentó alejarse pero él le puso una mano en el hombro y la guió de regreso con gentileza.

-Quédate.- él cerró los ojos y descansó la cabeza contra la de ella.

Tragó saliva y no pudo evitar tensarse en su ligero abrazo. La primera vez que se habían tocado así, ella había hecho los primeros movimientos. ¡Ella era la que estaba esperando a que se sintiera cómodo!

¡Esto era completamente diferente!

No tenía forma de saber cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente, en su regazo de todos los lugares, acurrucados era un poco…

-¿Te estoy poniendo incómoda?

-N-no.- se obligó a relajarse. –Sólo me agarraste desprevenida.

-No te tienes que quedar.- movió la mano de su hombro para que pudiera tener la opción de irse.

-No, estoy bien.- Sonrió un poco ante su consideración y se relajó más contra él. Descansó la cabeza contra su pecho y notó que aún no había reemplazado su armadura de arena.

Él asintió y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

Ella no supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron sentados juntos. Era cálido, calmante y seguro. Levantó la mirada hacia él, un poco sorprendida de que no se había movido ni una vez y de que sus manos nunca habían ido más allá de su hombro. No que quisiera ser acosada pero…

¡Era un hombre! ¿Qué no se supone que todos empujan los límites?

Aún así, dejó que sus ojos recorrieran su pacífico entorno, no se debería de sentir tan segura en sus brazos. Sonrió involuntariamente al ver al oso saliendo de su chaleco. Él era sorprendentemente dulce. Podía confiar en él. Nunca intentaría aprovecharse de ella.

-¿Qué tan lejos quieres llevar esto?

Casi se atraganta con su propia lengua cuando giró el rostro hacia él con el corazón sonándole en los oídos.

Él estudió sus reacciones con sus intensos ojos verdes. –Si demuestro demasiado interés y afecto, podrías no tener citas jamás en el futuro.- Levantó la mano de ella y toco su mejilla con el dorso. Sus ojos se cerraron y se relajó ante el contacto. –Sin embargo, si demuestro muy poco entonces nunca creerán que me conquistaste.

Ella frunció el ceño. -¿Qué sobre tí? ¿No estarás espantando a una futura señora de Kazekage?

Sus labios se levantaron en entretenimiento mientras le lanzaba una mirada de reojo. –No es una rivalidad a la que se opondrían.

Ella hizo un sonido de indignación y giró la cabeza aunque no intentó retirar la mano.

Curioso, la dejó ir y sólo se rió por lo bajo cuando cruzó los brazos.

Ella soltó un gritito y se aferró a él cuando él la levantó en sus brazos y empezó a caminar.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

-Quiero caminar.- le informó. –Oh, Sai está pintándonos un retrato.

Hinata se dejó de remover. -¿Retrato? ¿Qué no tienes que posar para un retrato?

-Hn.- Gaara soltó sin dar una respuesta en realidad cuando Neji se paró en su camino.


	14. Invitación

**Original de Michelle18 – Grains of Sand.**

**Link: s/4512329/1/Grains_of_Sand**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Trece - Invitación<strong>

Temari sacudió la cabeza en sorpresa. Su hermano, su previamente homicida hermano menor, había sido visto en la tienda más femenina de todas las aldeas escondidas y se había ido con un osito de peluche.

Kankuro sólo sonrió y asintió mientras la jalaba lejos de las chismosas mujeres.

-¿Estás bien Tem?- le preguntó tan pronto como estuvieron fuera de su vista.

Ella se sacudió. –No ha cargado un osito desde…

-Sí.- el afirmó mientras terminaba la oración en su cabeza, _no desde nuestro tío Yashamaru_.

-Nunca se va a recuperar si lo traiciona.- su quijada se tensó. –Tenemos que hablar con ella, Kankuro.

-Cálmate, Temari, vamos a investigar toda la historia antes de saltar a conclusiones— - Kankuro casi se cae cuando un perro enorme de pronto corrió entre sus piernas.

Temari soltó un gritito de sorpresa mientras una mano jalaba con fuerza a la cinta alrededor de su cintura. Tal vez no hubiera sido tan malo si no hubiera estado distraída, hubiera podido detener el ataque inicial, pero sí estaba distraída y no pudo hacer nada. Giró con la tela mientras la cinta era jalada a la fuerza. Aún así hubiera estado bien si el perro no hubiera jalado la segunda cinta.

Kankuro recuperó su equilibrio y levantó la mirada justo a tiempo para ver cómo caía al suelo la ropa de su hermana.

* * *

><p>-Lord Kazekage.- Neji saludó con cortesía como si el kage no estuviera cargando a su prima como un saco de papas. –Lady Hinata.<p>

-Neji.- Se retorció hasta que fue bajada. -¿Necesitabas algo?

Gaara lo veía fríamente sobre el hombro de ella.

-Lord Hiashi me ha enviado para invitar formalmente a usted y a sus hermanos a cenar esta noche en el recinto Hyuuga.- Neji se giró hacia Hinata. –Su padre ha requerido su presencia.

Hinata palideció, su padre estaba invitando… eso significaba…

-Yo la llevaré.- Gaara entrelazó sus brazos, su voz firme. –Regresará a casa en breve.

Neji se inclinó y desapareció entre los árboles.

-Oh no,- Hinata rompió. –Gaara—

-Estará bien.- la jaló hacia adelante. –Estableceré mis intenciones con claridad.

-P-pero—- Hinata balbuceó, _¡¿intenciones?!_

-Hinata,- la tomó de la barbilla y la acercó para verla a los ojos con determinación. –tú eres mía por los siguientes tres días. Nadia te podrá alejar de mí si puedo evitarlo y hay muy pocas cosas en este mundo que pueden detenerme.

La vio mientras la información entraba en sus ojos con un sentimiento de satisfacción y se acercó tanto que casi estaba respirando en su oído.

-Tenemos un trato y yo planeó mantener mi parte.- cerró los ojos y recargó la cabeza sobre su hombro. –Te sugeriría que hicieras lo mismo.

Entonces se hizo hacia atrás y la escoltó a su casa sin ningún incidente. Se asintieron en despedida, él le dio su osito y ella entró en silencio a la casa.

Cerró la puerta, entró a su cuarto, pasó a su baño y rápidamente empezó a hiperventilar.

Oh, Dios, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¡Debió de haber sabido que lo mejor era nunca involucrarse con él! ¡Nunca debió de haber hecho un trato con él! Pero sobre todo, ¡nunca debió de haber dejado que la tocara!

Su piel quemaba en donde la había tocado y estuvo vagamente sorprendida de ver su piel sin heridas.

Se obligó a respirar profundo.

_No te espantes_, se ordenó, _sólo se dejó llevar un poco. No lo quería decir en la forma en la que sonó._

Recargó la frente contra el espejo, enfriando sus acaloradas facciones. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba actuando así… no era la primera vez que le daba una amenaza implicada así que no podía ser eso. Se había querido pasar de chistoso con ella antes y le había molestado a ella así que…

Tal vez era la posesividad.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y peleó con el impulso de retorcerse.

-Bueno, supongo que eso tiene sentido.- murmuró y se pasó una mano por el rostro con cansancio.

Se estaba metiendo demasiado y él se estaba poniendo demasiado cómodo tocándola aunque… tenía que admitir que era algo… lindo. Especialmente cuando el chico que le gustaba nunca la notaba fuera de un distraído hola.

Se detuvo y levantó el osito del suelo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando lo tiró.

Frunció el ceño y su pulso se calmó al ver el oso.

Este era el verdadero Gaara. Dulce, vulnerable y extremadamente peligroso, todo envuelto por una atractiva envoltura.

También estaba resignado a estar sólo.

_-¿No quieres salir?- aspiró de golpe. –Digo, ¿fingir salir?_

_Firmes ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos. –Es más que las personas no quieren salir conmigo. Quieren salir con el Kazekage, no el monstruo. _

_Inclinó la cabeza. –No eres un monstruo, Gaara, aparte, has cambiado desde entonces. _

_-La gente tiene memorias largas.- sus ojos nunca se movieron de los de ella. –Y sí, sí lo era._

El seco tono de Gaara hizo eco en su cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño. Cierto, era un poco más intenso de lo que era sano pero aparte de eso era una de las personas más consideradas que había conocido y una de las menos probables en querer pasar sus límites y pasarse de listo.

Respiró profundo una vez más y salió de su cuarto.

Era tiempo de enfrentar a su padre.

* * *

><p>Gaara entró a su suite y apenas logró evitar ser apuñalado con un kunai.<p>

Los gritos se detuvieron mientras sus hermanos se congelaban y Gaara vio con gesto ausente sus posiciones.

Kankuro estaba encima de su hermana, presionando su rostro contra la alfombra aunque había aflojado un poco y le daba suficiente espacio para que ella pudiera voltear a ver a su hermano menor. Temari estaba pálida y sostenía un kunai con fuerza.

-¿Qué pasó?- exigió.

Kankuro se quitó de encima de ella con una mueca y Temari se puso de pie de un brinco antes de esconder su kunai en algún lugar de su persona.

Gaara esperó.

-No es nada, Gaara, no te preocupes.- Temari se acomodó la ropa.

Kankuro hizo un sonido burlón. –Sí, claro y yo no te estaba deteniendo de empezar una guerra.

Temari se tensó mientras su hermano menor entrecerraba los ojos.

-¡Te dije que no iba a ir tras el Inuzuka!- gruñó. -¡Sólo necesito golpear a un hombre estúpido que no sabe cómo mantener la boca cerrada!

-Claro.- Kankuro se giró hacia Gaara. –Kiba y su perro lograron encuerar a Temari en la calle.

-Casi.- protestó y luego forzó un tono calmado. –No es como suena.

Gaara cruzó los brazos y esperó.

-Temari sacudió al chico perro un poco esta mañana y él se vengó.- el titiritero apenas logró evadir una mano furiosa. –Necesita superarlo antes de que cause un incidente diplomático.

-¡No lo quiero a él!- cruzó los brazos. -¡Quiero a Shikamaru!

-¿Shikamaru? Pero qué tiene que…- Kankuro estaba confundido y luego una luz encendió sus ojos. -¡Lo mataré!

-¡Claro que no!- ella se puso frente a él.

-Suficiente.

Años de auto conservación entraron y se separaron de inmediato, sólo para verse con ira.

-Kankuro, no te metas en los asuntos de Temari.- Gaara continuó antes de que Temari terminara de formar su mirada de triunfo. –Temari, discutiremos tu matrimonio con el Nara más tarde.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó.

-Vamos, Gaara, -Kankuro levantó las manos. –No hay que precipitarnos.

Gaara los ignoró a ambos y se dirigió a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa.

-Oh, y una cosa más.- se detuvo frente al marco de la puerta. –Los Hyuuga nos han invitado a cenar. Nos iremos en una hora.

Entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

Varios golpes fueron intercambiados por el baño.

* * *

><p>-Me llamaste, padre.- Vio a su padre serenamente a los ojos.<p>

-He oído unos rumores muy interesantes últimamente.- Lord Hiashi vio a su hija con seriedad. -¿Te molestaría iluminarme un poco?

Su mirada se dirigió al costado nerviosamente y luego se serenó. -¿Qué has oído?

La orilla izquierda de su boca se encogió brevemente, indicando diversión y aprobación.

-He oído que has logrado capturar el interés del Kazekage.

-¿Eso fue lo que te dijo Neji?- se mantuvo seria.

-Tu primo me ha informado de algunas preocupaciones que tiene.- aceptó, asintiendo. -¿Estás diciendo que las observaciones de Neji son falsas?

-No dije ni que eran falsas, ni que eran correctas.- señaló. –Simplemente que fue Neji el que te dijo.-

Su padre asintió de nuevo. –Así fue, aunque no fue el primero.

Ella parpadeó.

-Algunos de los ancianos me han dado sus felicitaciones, después de todo, no cualquier padre puede decir que su hija tiene a un Kazekage como prospecto.

Ella palideció. -¿En verdad?

-No seas humilde, Hinata.- Lord Hiashi sonrió. –Has logrado embolsarte al soltero más codiciado de todas las aldeas escondidas. Deberías de estar orgullosa.

-Yo no diría embolsar, padre.- protestó.

-Claro, tienes razón, no está completamente embolsado aún. Es por eso que lo he invitado a cenar.

-¿Padre?

-No te preocupes, Hinata, lo tendré resuelto antes de que se vaya.- sus pálidos ojos se entrecerraron en anticipación.

-No deberíamos de presionarlo.- apretó las manos. –No es lo que piensas—

-¿La sutileza es la clave?- Lord Hiashi levantó una ceja. –Lo tendré en cuenta. Ahora, ve a cambiarte, Hinata.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante para protestar y él la vio con irritación.

-Sí, padre.- obedeció. Se fue, intentando no pensar en cómo iba a salir todo eso.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru frunció el ceño mientras veía la hora. <em>Temari ya debería estar aquí.<em>

Soltó un suspiro irritado mientras se reclinaba en el sillón. Él había pensado que ella iría inmediatamente por él una vez que se diera cuenta de quién le había dado la información a Kiba.

Era todo tan problemático, concluyó. Nunca debió de haberse involucrado.

_-¡¿Shikamaru?! ¿Estás aquí?_

_El flojo genio se despertó de su siesta con una mueca de molestia en el rostro. No era diario que podía tener un día libre sin que alguien lo estuviera molestando para salir, comer juntos o cualquier otra problemática actividad._

_Ese día debía de ser uno de esos días._

_Él abrió su puerta para ver con ira al que interrumpía su paz. -¿Qué quieres Kiba?_

_-¡Quiero saber porqué estás saliendo con la perra de la arena!_

_Bostezó y vio al ninja perro con los ojos entrecerrados. -¿Ahora qué hizo Temari?_

_-¿Hacer?- Kiba se tensó. -¿Por qué pensarías eso? Sólo quiero saber su chiste, digo, es casi un hombre con senos._

_-¿Senos?_

_-¡Venga hombre, concéntrate! ¿Cuál es el encanto de tu novia Temari?- Kiba ignoró los lloriqueos de Akamaru._

_Los ojos de Shikamaru se afilaron de pronto. –Acomoda su ropa para que todo lo que tenga que hacer es jalar dos cintas y se cae toda._

_Kiba parpadeó. -¿En serio? Bueno, maldición. Tal vez no tengas mal gusto después de todo… entonces la cinta de la cintura— _

_-Y la que está escondida debajo.- el genio asintió._

_-De acuerdo, bueno, luego nos vemos Shikamaru.- Kiba se fue con Akamaru pisándole los talones._

_El Nara soltó un sonido burlón y cerró la puerta. Se estiró y una sonrisa relajada se extendió por su rostro._

_¿Pudo haber sido Kiba un poco más obvio? Claro que Temari había hecho algo para hacer enojar a Kiba, bien pudo haberlo gritado cuando se tensó. Luego el Inuzuka había ido directo a la única persona que pudiera tener información interna sobre ella aparte de sus hermanos, que nunca la traicionarían, su novio, que en caso de ser atrapado en un estado semi somnoliento, podría soltar algo útil._

_Si no fuera tan cansado, se hubiera vestido para seguir a Kiba y ver la expresión de su rostro cuando él atacara._

_Shikamaru bostezó de nuevo mientras se recostaba en el sillón a esperar su violenta entrada y el regaño que sin duda recibiría._

_Que podría ignorar en su mayoría._

_Entonces, cuando ella se empezara a enfriar, él actuaría como la víctima y se encogería de hombros._

_Exasperada, ella preguntaría, exigiría, porque había dado información tan personal._

_Él no la voltearía a ver y establecería exactamente cuánto tiempo había estado en la Hoja._

_Ella se daría cuenta, llena de culpa, que no se había dado el tiempo de visitar a su novio y luego se enojaría con él de nuevo._

_Eventualmente, se contentarían y posiblemente, tendrían sexo dependiendo de qué tan enojada estaba o tal vez se pondría su ropa más complicada y lo retaría a quitársela…_

_En conclusión, tendría una visita, una conversación estimulante, tiempo de calidad con su novia, tal vez tendría sexo y ni siquiera tenía que dejar su departamento._

Frunció el ceño, sólo que Temari no había ido. Dudaba que Kiba tuviera la paciencia para esperar más de unas horas antes de implementar su plan y aún en la remota posibilidad de que Kiba esperara hasta la noche, Temari hubiera ido inmediatamente.

Una variable inesperada debió de haber aparecido, concluyó, y lo único que lograba detener a una furiosa Temari era Gaara.

Arqueó una ceja y se preguntó si había algo de verdad en los rumores sobre Gaara y Hinata, sin embargo, si el rumor era cierto, tenía que haber algo más. Una agenda secreta…

Lo único que tenían en común era Naruto.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño, no, eso no podía ser… a menos…

Él hizo un sonido hacia sí mismo, necesitaba más información antes de llegar a una conclusión sólida.

-¿En dónde diablos está Temari?- gruñó.


	15. Cena

**Original de Michelle18 – Grains of Sand.**

**Link: s/4512329/1/Grains_of_Sand**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Catorce - Cena<strong>

Si los hermanos de la arena se asustaron cuando las puertas se abrieron antes de que pudieran tocar, no se les notó. Vestidos para impresionar, estaban arreglados impecablemente y se sentaron con toda la gracia y elegancia propias de alguien de su rango.

Gara estaba sentado a la derecha de Hinata que tenía a Hanabi a la izquierda, con Lord Hiashi en la cabecera mientras Temari y Kankuro estaban juntos y Neji esperaba al final de la mesa.

-Lord Hiashi, Neji – Gaara los saludó asintiendo y luego se giró y habló casi con afecto. –Hinata.

Ella se ruborizó con delicadeza e inclinó la cabeza.

-Lord Kazekage.- Lord Hiashi regresó el saludo. –Estoy honrado de que usted y sus hermanos pudieran acompañarnos a pesar de la poca anticipación. Les presento a mi hija menor Hanabi.

-Lady Hanabi.- apenas inclinó la cabeza hacia su dirección. –Estos son mis hermanos, Temari y Kankuro.

Hanabi observó a los hermanos de la arena y, después de una mirada seria de su padre, los saludó educadamente.

Hiashi hizo un gesto casi imperceptible y fueron rodeados por sirvientes que ofrecían una gran variedad de bebidas y servían la sopa.

-Tiene un hogar hermoso.- Temari comentó educadamente, evadiendo cualquier silencio incómodo con facilidad.

-Sí,- afirmó Kankuro cuando parecía que nadie respondería. –No muchos nos pueden tratar con tales lujos.

Estaban bien practicados en el arte de la plática inocua, en caso de que Gaara dijera algo demasiado directo e insultara a sus invitados o huéspedes. Estaban orgullosos de todos sus logros pero conocían mejor que nadie sus faltas y, desafortunadamente, la plática cordial era una de ellas. Temari y Kankuro podían mantener la plática toda la noche aunque a su hermano usualmente se le acababa la paciencia antes de que eso pudiera pasar.

-No pasa con frecuencia que tenemos el honor de recibir al Kazekage en nuestro hogar.- Hinata respondió suavemente después de lanzar una mirada a los ocupantes de la mesa sobre el borde de su tazón.

Gaara sorbió su sopa.

-¿En verdad estás saliendo con mi hermana?- Hanabi fue directa, su tono rayando en grosero.

-Hanabi.- la voz de Hiashi era dura. –Ese no es tema para la cena.

-Lo siento, padre.- Su tono indicaba arrepentimiento pero su mirada era retadora.

-Bueno, no pasó nada y ya que el tema ya fue sacado.- Hiashi giró su atención a Gaara. –Lord Kazekage, ha llegado a mi atención que ha estado usted pasando mucho tiempo en compañía de mi hija.

Hinata se congeló.

Gaara movió su mirada seca hacia su padre y esperó.

Temari entrecerró los ojos y Kankuro cambió el peso de su cuerpo para poder encarar al líder del clan. –Hemos estado incitando a Gaara para que ampliara sus horizontes sociales.

Su tono era cordial pero frío.

Hiashi no rompió el contacto visual con el Kazekage. -¿Ampliar sus horizontes o salir con alguien?- La expresión de Gaara permaneció imperturbable y Hiashi tuvo que admitir que nunca se había enfrentado a un adversario más digno.

Temari se rió secamente. –Bueno, para ser francos, apoyamos ambos. Gaara es un hombre joven y bien parecido, aunque un poco ocupado. Cualquier momento para relajarse y tomar la vida por los cuernos debería ser tomado. ¿O no, Kankuro?

-No lo pude habr dicho mejor, Temari.- Kankuro sonrió malévolamente. –Aunque parece que nos saltamos un paso si nuestro huésped es algo por lo que guiarse.

Hiashi regresó su atención a la conversación a regañadientes y vio a los hermanos del Kazekage. Había cometido un error imperdonable. Había pensado que llevaría al considerablemente nuevo y antisocial líder a una trampa verbal. Habría dominado la conversación, ya que sus hijas y su sobrino nunca hablarían a menos que se les hablara y en lugar de eso, se había puesto él sólo las probabilidades en su contra. Tres contra uno. Debió de haber sabido que los hermanos de Gaara evadirían cualquier pregunta o investigación indeseada de su parte. Porque, a pesar de ser el líder indiscutido y Kazekage, aún era el más joven.

Gaara sorbió su sopa y soltó un satisfecho: "Mmm".

-¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó con cautela; parecía que el dúo tenía experiencia en política. Tendría que tener cuidado para no ser derrotado por esos niños.

-Bueno, obviamente, su familia es una muy formal que requiere que cualquier pretendiente pida autorización para salir con sus hijas.- Kankuro terminó asintiendo.

Hiashi repitió la oración en su cabeza, buscando cualquier trampa pero no encontró ninguna. Abrió la boca para confirmar que sí eran ese tipo de familia pero Temari habló primero.

-No seas ridículo Kankuro, seguramente una familia formal con tan altas expectativas tendrían los modales de dar una invitación formal para una cena formal.- Giró su atención a su huésped. –Estoy segura de que los Hyuugas son mucho más relajados y no tienen esos ideales tan anticuados.

Hanabi tosió en su servilleta mientras Hinata se encogía en su asiento. Neji no movió ni un dedo en miedo de ganarse la ira de su tío.

Gaara sorbió su sopa.

-Plaudo su uso de regaño educado.- Lord Hiashi entrecerró los ojos. –Aunque tengo curiosidad de cómo alguien que se pasea desnuda en las calles sabe lo que es propio y lo que no.

Fue el turno de Kankuro de toser violentamente en su servilleta.

Hinata tapó su jadeo de sorpresa con las manos.

Temari se tensó de la furia y forzó una sonrisa seductora. –Es increíble lo rápido que viajan las noticias, ¿no es así, Lord Hiashi? Dígame, ¿qué es lo que le molesta? ¿Que haya herido sus sensibilidades o que no haya estado usted ahí para verlo?

-¡Hanabi, a tu cuarto!- Hiashi se puso rojo ante la audacia de la ninja de la arena.

Hanabi se alejó corriendo de la mesa.

-¡Se atreve—!

-Si no quería hablar de mujeres desnudas, no debió de haberlo mencionado.- Kankuro se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca. –Aunque no me importaría que cambiáramos el tema. Uno nunca debería de ver a su hermana desnuda.

Temari levantó una ceja. –Por favor, apenas estaba desnuda.

-Lo suficientemente cerca.- se estremeció.

-Suficiente.- Hiashi ordenó y se preguntó en qué momento había perdido control de la situación. –Hablemos claramente. Lord Kazekage, está saliendo con mi hija y deseo saber sus intenciones.

Gaara se detuvo y bajó su cuchara. -¿Mis intenciones?

Hinata se tensó y Neji los observó a todos con atención.

-Sí, ¿qué es lo que espera lograr al salir con ella? ¿Es una distracción mientras está aquí o espera una relación más duradera?- exigió.

-"Una relación más duradera"- La voz de Kankuro se tornó escéptica. -¿No le parece demasiado pronto para esta conversación? Apenas acaban de empezar a salir.

-Además.- Temari tomó control de la conversación. –Si desea discutir un compromise entonces necesita hablar conmigo.- toda la mesa se detuvo a observar a Temari, que sólo levantó la barbilla, retadora. –Como cabeza de familia, es mi deber aprobar a cualquier mujer que desee casarse con mis hermanos.

Kankuro arqueó las cejas, como preguntando "¿desde cuándo?" pero sólo se relajó en su silla con incredulidad.

-Temari.-sonó la voz de Gaara. –Soy el Kazekage. Me puedo casar con quien quiera.

-No sin mi permiso.-Su tono no permitía objeciones. -Aún soy la mayor.

Gaara mantuvo su mirada por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros y levantar su cuchara. Todos sabían que si en verdad deseaba casarse nadie podría hacer algo para evitarlo, mucho menos su hermana. Maldición, tal vez ni siquiera podría detener a Kankuro si estuviera decidido pero le dejaron tener su momento de gloria. Además, nunca escogerían esposas que no se llevaran bien con sus hermanos. Habían gastado suficiente tiempo con el miedo de la traición y se negaban a dejar que alguien interviniera entre ellos de nuevo.

Temari asintió, satisfecha.

-Entonces… Lord Hiashi, si desea usted hablar de un compromise con Hinata—

-No estás comiendo.

Todos los ojos se giraron hacia Gaara y luego a Hinata, que tembló bajo el escrutinio.

-No tengo hambre. –respondió con suavidad.

Gaara frunció el ceño. –Deberías de comer.

Ella le lanzó una mirada entre las pestañas para confirmar que sí, todos la estaban observando antes de sacudir la cabeza rápidamente.

-Nunca ha manejado bien la presión. –el tono de Hiashi parecía pedir disculpas.

Gaara entrecerró los ojos. –Hinata.

La orden era inconfundible y alzó la cabeza de golpe, los ojos llenos de pena, sorpresa y enojo. No tenía ningún derecho de ordenarle cosas de esa manera… ¡especialmente frente a su padre!

-No tengo hambre. –su voz era engañosamente suave pero su barbilla estaba erguida en un claro reto.

Cruzaron miradas y luego Gaara inclinó la cabeza. -¿Puedo tener tu sopa entonces?

Hinata no fue la única que parpadeó en sorpresa, pero sí fue la única que sonrió. –Claro.

Pálidos ojos verdes observaron como elegantes manos intercambiaban los tazones rápidamente y sin derramar el líquido. Inmediatamente hundió la cuchara en la sopa y luego se detuvo, la cuchara a medio camino hacia su boca.

-Deberías de comer un rollo al menos.

Aún sorprendida, levantó un rollo y arrancó un pedazo que masticar. Él esperó hasta que ella tragó antes de meterse la cuchara a la boca. Sus ojos se cerraron brevemente en placer y cuando abrió los ojos los vio a todos observándolo.

-La sopa está deliciosa.

-Gracias. –la expresión de Hiashi era inescrutable. –Le enviaré sus comentarios al chef.

Gaara no respondió y Hinata siguió masticando su rollo.

Temari y Kankuro intercambiaron una mirada.

-¿Y cuál es su opinión al respecto, Neji? –Kankuro metió la cuchara en su sopa.

Hinata se puso rígida y volteó a ver a su primo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Mis pensamientos no son relevantes. –respondió Neji, sin ningún deseo de meterse a la mitad de… lo que sea que eso fuera…

-Oh, no seas así.-sonrió Temari. –Todos seremos familia si se casan.

Neji resistió el impulso de removerse en su asiento. –Parecen llevarse bien.

-Vamos, Neji.-Lord Hiashi entrecerró los ojos. –Danos tus pensamientos.

Hinata empezó a desmenuzar su rollo en pedacitos.

-Cuando me enteré de la relación, -empezó cuidadosamente. –Debo admitir que encontré la idea ofensiva—

-Neji. –la voz de Hiashi era desaprobadora.

Temari y Kankuro empezaron a verlo con ira mientras Hinata cerraba los ojos con una expresión de dolor.

Gaara siguió comiéndose su sopa.

-Sin embargo, -Neji continuó rápidamente. –En luz de los actuales eventos… tengo que decir… que tal vez sean complementarios el uno con el otro.

Hiashi arqueó una ceja mientras estudiaba las palabras exactas que había utilizado si sobrino.

Temari y Kankuro perdieron la ira para verse simplemente confundidos.

-Gaara. –Kankuro esperó hasta que su hermano menor lo viera a los ojos. -¿Te gusta esta chica?

-Ella es única. –Gaara estaba muy consciente de los ojos de todos sobre él.

-Gaara.-intentó Temari. -¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Esperar. –ordenó. –Estoy… satisfecho con permanecer como estamos.

-¿Cómo amigos? –Neji inquirió secamente.

-Neji. –Hinata estaba tranquila. –Ya he explicado esto. Él me ve.

-Ella no me tiene miedo. –respondió Gaara. –Ella me toca.

-Y eso es lo que me preocupa. –Neji logró verlo con ira sin mover un solo músculo facial. –Lady Hinata es sólo eso, una señorita que—

-Neji. –Lord Hiashi lo interrumpió.

-Mis disculpas. –cedió inmediatamente.

Gaara frunció el ceño mientras sus ojos alternaban entre Neji y Lord Hiashi. Vio como Hinata se mordía el labio con nerviosismo.

-Gaara es un perfecto caballero— -Temari se apresuró a defender a su hermano.

-Hinata no será lastimada por mí. –el Kazekage se puso de pie de golpe y vio a Hiashi a los ojos. –Ella es mía y se mantendrá así hasta que cambia de opinión. Cualquier intento de detener su asociación conmigo… no es recomendado.

-Gaara. –ella tocó su mano. –No—

Él tomó su mano y la puso de pie.

-Mi tiempo es limitado. –su expresión se suavizó una fracción. –Pasarás tu tiempo libre conmigo… a menos que tú ya no… -frunció el ceño y agachó la cabeza. –Yo entiendo.

-Gaara.-no se atrevía a tocar su rostro, así que puso una mano en su hombro. –Por favor, cálmate. Esto se está saliendo de control—

Ojos verdes la veían con intensidad cuando cubrió su mano con la de él y la jaló para descansarla sobre su corazón. –Eres la única que se atreve.

-No puedes poner todas tus esperanzas en mí, habrá otros que—

-No aceptaré a alguien más. –examinó sus manos entrelazadas. –No iré a donde no soy aceptado, o a dónde mis hermanos no son deseados.

Lo último estaba dirigido a Hiashi.

-Gaara. –Hinata inclinó la cabeza hacia él. –No lo quería decir en ese sentido.

-Gracias por invitarnos. –anunció y luego le habló más bajo a ella. -¿Me llevas a la puerta?

Ella asintió, aliviada de que la cena había terminado, y rápidamente sacó al Kazekage del comedor.

Temari exhaló. –Es demasiado pronto para estar discutiendo el matrimonio.

-Estaremos en contacto. –Kankuro apuró el último trago de sopa. –Esto está bueno.

Se pusieron de pie.

Neji se paró y fue detenido por su tío.

-Con algo de suerte, podremos llegar a un acuerdo que tendrá a todos satisfechos. -Temari se inclinó. –Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Kankuro escoltó a su hermana hasta la puerta.


	16. Vistazo

**Original de Michelle18 – Grains of Sand.**

**Link: s/4512329/1/Grains_of_Sand**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Quince<strong>

Hubo un minuto de silencio después de que los hermanos de la arena se fueron y luego Lord Hiashi habló:

-Hacen un equipo devastador, y con Gaara como su as bajo la manga, son casi invencibles.

-A menos que logre alejar a Gaara de su intención. –comentó Neji. –No sería la primera vez que los deja para decidir solo.

-Aún así, se mantendría leal y los apoyaría.

-No si estuviera completamente en contra con lo que ellos desean. –insistió Neji. –Si Gaara desea algo lo suficiente, sus hermanos lo apoyarían igualmente.

-Hmm, entonces estamos de acuerdo. –asintió Hiashi. –Nosotros debemos conseguir el apoyo de Gaara o de sus hermanos para el matrimonio. Ambos, de preferencia.

Neji detuvo un suspiro porque claro, "nosotros" quería decir él.

-Sí, Lord Hiashi.

* * *

><p>-Ahora creerán que tú tienes el poder de extender o terminar la relación. –Gaara le informó a Hinata en la puerta. –Así que no te hará menos ni pensará que corres riesgo en mi presencia.<p>

-Gaara. –ella hizo una mueca. -¿En verdad era necesario todo eso?

-Sí. –su frente se llenó de arrugas. –Tu padre… él es la razón por la que tartamudeabas.

Ella se encogió ante su oración y sacudió la cabeza lentamente. –Era… más débil—

-No. –su mirada era seria. –No eras débil si incluso tu primo le teme. –sacudió la cabeza. –Aún así, te he dado poder sobre mí. Irá a ti si desea utilizarlo.

Sus ojos bajaron al piso casi con pena. -¿Me abrazas?

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y ella cedió. Debía de dejar de encontrar sus inseguridades tiernas. Sintió su corazón retumbar bajo su mejilla mientras ella masajeaba su espalda para calmarlo.

Él suspiró suavemente dentro del cabello de ella. –Te veré mañana.

Ella asintió y se alejó para ver a sus hermanos viéndolos con la boca abierta. No pudo detener la sangra que se apresuró a colorear sus mejillas.

-Te invitaremos a cenar cuando visites la arena. –él se inclinó y salió por la puerta.

Hinata apenas tuvo tiempo de regresar el gesto antes de que Temari la abrazara. Ella soltó un gritito y se congeló dentro del abrazo de la rubia.

-Gracias. –abrazó a la mujer más joven con fuerza. –Si alguna vez lo lastimas te mataré.

Hinata fue soltada sólo para que Kankuro la rodeara con una risa. –No le hagas caso a Temari, las amenazas significan que le caíste bien.

-Temari, Kankuro. –sonó la voz de Gaara. –Déjenla en paz.

Kankuro soltó un sonidito de burla y susurró. –Entre nosotros dos, creo que lo traes muerto.

Acarició su cabeza con afecto.

Gaara inclinó la cabeza hacia ella y el trío de la arena se fue.

Hinata cerró la puerta temblorosamente y brincó cuando llamaron su nombre secamente. Se giró para encarar a su padre.

-Camina conmigo.

Ella inmediatamente obedeció y detuvo el impulso de apretar las manos.

-Tengo que decir que estoy impresionado. –habló de pronto. –Tienes al muchacho casi comiendo de la palma de tu mano.

Sus ojos se agrandaron en sorpresa. –Padre—

-Lo has atraído perfectamente. –le dirigió una sonrisa. –Ahora, todo lo que tienes que hacer es atraparlo.

-Padre. –su voz era firme. –La situación con Gaara es complicada. Él…

-Sí, entiendo. –él sonrió. –Aún el caballero más controlado se asustará si siente que la red se está cerrando. –se detuvo en el pasillo. –Lo has hecho bien.

Le puso una mano en el hombro con afecto.

-Duerme. –ordenó. –Tienes que estar bien descansada para tu día con el Kazekage.

-Sí, padre. –se rindió y lo vio alejarse.

-Lady Hinata.

-Neji. –forzó una sonrisa. –Tal vez podremos hablar mañana. Ha sido un largo día. –se dio la vuelta y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta.

-Sí, lo ha sido. –habló con suavidad. –Sólo deseo disculparme.

Quitó la mano de la puerta a regañadientes y enfrentó a su primo. –Estabas intentando ver por mí.

-Sí, pero aún así, no es excusa. –Neji exhaló. –No le dije a Lord Hiashi sobre Gaara. Él preguntó.

Sus ojos se suavizaron en entendimiento. Ese pequeño detalle cambiaba todo y ella sabía mejor que cualquiera las restricciones bajo las que él estaba. Era libre de tener los secretos que quisiera a menos que le preguntaran. Nadie le podía mentir a su padre y salir vivo del encuentro.

-Padre espera que me case con él.

-¿Eso es lo que deseas? –su mirada era intensa. –Parecías horriblemente cómoda en sus brazos antes.

Ella suspiró con tristeza. -¿Te envió a recolectar información?

-No. –hizo una mueca. –Me está enviando a convencer a Gaara o a sus hermanos de lo buena que es la idea… yo… sólo deseo entender y si tú sólo—

-No sé cómo o por qué. –le espetó. –¡Tal vez crecí fuera de mi enamoramiento y no me di cuenta! ¡Tal vez me cansé de estar ahí esperando a que me note!

Ella se interrumpió cuando la verdad de sus palabras la golpeó. Los Hyuuga nunca mentían dentro de la casa por el simple hecho de que todos eran detectores de mentiras humanos. Algunos eran mejores que otros pero el mejor era Lord Hiashi seguido de cerca por Neji.

-¿Eso fue todo, Neji? –ella se encogió ligeramente, física y mentalmente exhausta.

-Buenas noches. –él asintió y rápidamente se retiró.

-Buenas noches. –ella entró a su cuarto agradeciendo la soledad. Se quedó dormida cuando su cabeza golpeó la almohada.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru se despertó para ver a Temari sentada en el rellano de su ventana. Estaba frunciendo el ceño mientras veía con gesto ausente las estrellas.<p>

-Así que _sí _hay un problema con Gaara. –comentó suavemente mientras se sentaba. Ni siquiera se iba a preguntar cómo había entrado a su departamento sin activar ninguna de las trampas.

-¿Y tú qué sabes? –se concentró en él.

-Especulación. –se encogió de hombros y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara junto a él. -¿Qué pasa?

Ella se sentó junto a él y le contó todo. Desafortunadamente, no era mucho desde que se enteró del rumor de que Gaara estaba saliendo con alguien. Todo lo que en verdad sabía era el picnic arruinado, su negativa de hablar al respecto y la cena semi-desastrosa.

-¿Dijo que era más un acuerdo? –frunció el ceño.

-Sí, eso es lo que también me está molestando. –ella apretó los labios. –Gaara no es exactamente tímido. Me lo puedo imaginar no diciéndonos nada pero si le preguntamos usualmente no evade el asunto.

-Problemático. –consideró la información en su cabeza. –Tengo dos escenarios.

-Sí. –jaló las piernas y lo volteó a ver.

-Basándonos en que ninguno de los dos han hablado mucho anteriormente. –él levantó una mano para detener sus protestas. –Puede que Gaara no te diga mucho pero Ino es otra historia completamente.

-¿Tu compañera? –Temari arqueó una ceja.

-Ella es la mayor recolectora de información en la aldea. –inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. –Si hubiera un romance incipiente entre tu hermano y Hinata, entonces ella se hubiera enterado.

-¿Recolectora de información? –ella sonrió. -¿Qué no es una forma amable de decir chismosa?

-Estas perdiéndote el punto. –la vio con molestia. –Si Hinata hubiera dejado de sentir algo por Naruto—

-¿Naruto?

-Sí, Naruto, entonces todos se hubieran enterado. ¿Qué? –se detuvo ante la expresión de ella.

-La última junta que Gaara tuvo aquí… -los pensamientos volaban alrededor en su cabeza. –Antes de irnos, Naruto lo enfrentó en la entrada pero no pudimos oír lo que decían. Estaba muy triste. –se giró hacia su novio. –Le pregunté al respecto pero él dijo que era un malentendido.

-No mencionaste eso. –se quejó.

-No creía que Naruto tuviera algo que ver con la situación. –espetó. –La única razón por la que estamos aquí es porque Naruto le escribió una carta a Gaara.

Las piezas embonaron en su lugar. –Por eso los rumores empezaron hace semanas.

-¿Qué?

-Ino mencionó un rumor de Gaara cargando a Hinata hacia el stand de ramen con Naruto. Todos supusieron que se había desmayado por Naruto de nuevo y no querían dejarla sola.

-Pero eso no explica por qué Gaara la estaba cargando. –señaló.

-"Un acuerdo". –Shikamaru tronó los dedos. –Creo saber lo que pasó.

-Bueno no me tengas en suspenso. –Temari gruñó.

-De acuerdo, digamos que por alguna razón tu hermano y Hinata estaban en el mismo lugar. –Shikamaru movió unas piezas de shogi alrededor del tablero. –Y ahí llega Naruto.

Deslizó una pieza por el tablero.

-Ahora, tenemos un "malentendido".

-Debió de haber asumido que estaban saliendo. –Temari entendió su idea. –Y sin importar lo que le dijeran, él no les creía y entonces Gaara se tuvo que ir.

Shikamaru asintió. –Suena como algo que él haría. Ella se debió de haber desmayado por una mezcla de frustración y pena. Gaara debió de haber notado sus sentimientos por Naruto durante este periodo de tiempo.

Cambió las piezas.

-Siente que le debe a Naruto una deuda que no puede esperar pagar. –ella parpadeó. –Así que decide juntarlos de alguna manera.

-Sí, si Naruto no escucha razones, entonces lo único que pueden hacer es seguirle la corriente.

-Así que rompió con ella o algo así. –se mordió el labio. –Pero algo salió mal.

-Naruto tiene una reputación de hacer lo inesperado. –Shikamaru remarcó con seriedad. –Después de que se fueron, Naruto se la pasaba unido a Hinata pero… no románticamente.

-Gaara fue a buscar a Naruto al momento de llegar aquí. –Temari ecordó la junta en la oficina de Tsunade. –y al día siguiente, los rumores empezaron.

-Naruto debió de haber estado decidido de reconciliarlos. –Shikamaru juntó dos piezas. –Así que Gaara hizo lo más lógico.

-Seguirle la corriente. –Temari frunció el ceño. –Una separación rápida y limpia sólo hizo que se pusiera más necio así que deciden una separación lenta, de amigos, una petición y Naruto sería demasiado empático como para presionar el asunto pero ellos no sacan nada de eso.

-¿No? –él levantó una ceja. –Gaara consigue experiencia en citas y Hinata puede salir con Naruto a través de Gaara.

-Naruto sí le dio consejos para citas, pero al final, sólo se están usando entre sí. –Temari estaba preocupada. –Pero Gaara no busca experiencia. Poco le podría importar tales frivolidades pero hay algo que él quiere de ella y ella parece estarlo dando.

-¿Qué? –ajustó sus piezas.

-Contacto.

Shikamaru se detuvo y observó a su novia con expresión de confusión.

Ella se removió incómoda. –Mis hermanos y yo estamos un poco faltos de contacto pero Gaara es el peor.

Shikamaru parpadeó y vio sus piezas de shogi con gesto ausente. –Entonces supongo que la verdadera pregunta es si deseas que Gaara esté en una relación o se mantenga soltero.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –frunció el ceño.

-Hinata tiene sentimientos por Naruto desde hace tiempo. –pasó un dedo por una de las piezas pensativamente. –Pero todos creen que ya lo superó y está saliendo con Gaara. No me sorprendería si varias personas le comentaron esto a ello.

Su boca se abrió en entendimiento. –Así que ella descubre que su secreto más profundo es en realidad conocimiento general.

-Sí, lo que explicaría la súbita baja de la relación que acabas de describir. –Shikamaru torció la boca. –Probablemente ella quería terminar el asunto, conociéndola, pero eso significaría…

-Que él la tendría que dejar de tocar y no hay manera en la que él lo dejaría una vez que acordaron una semana. –ella sacudió la cabeza. –Él probablemente ve esto cómo la única oportunidad que tiene y planea explotar la oportunidad.

-Exactamente mi punto. –ajustó las piezas por última vez. –Cada vez que se ven, él insistirá en tocarla, fortaleciendo el lazo entre ellos y haciéndola aún más valiosa para él.

-Y prohibida. –ella entrecerró los ojos. –Gaara nunca haría algo que le quitara a Naruto la oportunidad de ser feliz y si todo esto es para hacerla de Cupido, entonces lo último que él haría sería enamorarse de ella él mismo.

-Nadie controla sus emocionar por completo. –movió una mano, rechazando su duda. –Aún si él las ignora no significa que no las sienta.

-No, incluso si Gaara se enamorara perdidamente de ella, que es poco probable, ya que lo más seguro es que la vea como la herramienta para lograr algo, no haría nada al respecto. –se quejó con irritación llenando sus palabras. –Se iría a casa y fingiría que nada pasó.

-¿Incluso si ella se enamorara de él? –levantó una ceja casi con desgana.

Temari se congeló y su mente se revolvió. -¿Por qué se enamoraría de Gaara?

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros. -¿Por qué no lo haría?

-Si sabes algo, sólo escúpelo. –le gruñó mientras un osito de peluche aparecía en su mente.

-Hinata es… un alma amable. –suspiró. –Que está acostumbrada a perderse en el fondo como algo poco relevante.

-Gaara es intenso y sumamente devoto a lo que considera importante. –Temari inclinó la cabeza a un costado. –Y, al parecer, muy afectivo.

-Ella no está acostumbrada a que alguien le ponga atención y la escuche más allá de su equipo. –asintió para sí mismo. –No que eso fuera todo lo necesario para que ella se enamorara, pero a todos nos gusta sentirnos apreciados.

-¿Entonces qué hago? –se mordió la uña.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero que Gaara sea feliz.

-¿Será feliz con ella?

-Piendo que podría serlo.

-Entonces no hagas nada.

-¿Qué?

-No hagas nada. –repitió y gesticuló hacia su tablero de shogi. –Al paso al que van, se encontrarán acorralados por sus mentiras y atrapados por sus emociones.

-Pero—

-Temari. –le lanzó una Mirada. –Si alguien nos hubiera juntado al intentar hacer que viéramos nuestros sentimientos por el otro, ¿seguirías aquí?

Ella se rindió. –No.

-Sabiendo lo que sé de Hinata y observado en tu hermano, -pasó un brazo por su hombro. –sólo hay una manera en la que esto puede terminar.

Temari entrecerró los ojos y de pronto Shikamaru estaba del otro lado del cuarto con las palmas abiertas en sumisión.

-Vamos, Temari—

-Cállate, chico sombra. –sacó un kunai del sillón en el que había estado sentada. –Enfréntalo como hombre.

Él maldijo por lo bajo mientras la persecución empezaba y en verdad se preguntó por qué se molestaba—

Se tropezó con un banco y de inmediato saltó sobre él.

Ella rompió su playera y puso el kunai contra su cuello. –Ahora vamos a jugar un juego.

—oh claro, es por eso.


	17. ¿Beso?

**Original de Michelle18 – Grains of Sand.**

**Link: s/4512329/1/Grains_of_Sand**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Dieciséis<strong>

Ino inclinó la cabeza y causó que su cola de caballo se agitara antes de intercambiar una rápida mirada con Sakura. Había habido unos rumores muy jugosos flotando y, aunque le avergonzaba decirlo, en verdad no tenía idea de si eran verdad o no. Era cuestión de orgullo personal que la gente iba a ella para obtener la versión real de los hechos y toda esta situación había hecho mella en su reputación. Ese era el día en que iba a descubrir la verdad.

-¡Hola, Hinata! –Ino casi le cae encima a la silenciosa chica. -¡¿Qué onda contigo y Gaara?!

Hinata se ruborizó, dándole a Ino una respuesta mientras Sakura torcía los ojos ante la total y completa falta de sutileza de su amiga.

La rubia sólo rió, encantada con la típica reacción. -¡Oh, es verdad! ¿Cómo pasó esto? ¿Qué con Naruto?

Sakura se centró en Hinata. Era lo que todos querían saber pero eran demasiado educados como para preguntar. Claro que Ino, con su falta de todas las reglas de cortesía, iría al punto.

-Es… una larga y complicada historia -Hinata suspiró. – y Naruto… es Naruto.

Ino asintió mientras sus labios se ondulaban. –Sí, si no se ha dado cuenta hasta ahora, probablemente nunca lo hará y además, ya es muy tarde, ¡porque te embolsaste a Gaara!

La rubia se inclinó. –Lo tengo que saber, Hinata, ¿es bueno besando? Digo, ha pasado toda su vida en una celda emocional y ahora finalmente tiene una salida. ¡Apuesto a que no lo puede evitar y se pone súper apasionado!

-U-um. –Hinata se hizo hacia atrás, completamente roja.

-Cálmate, Ino. -Sakura jaló a su amiga. –¡Ella no te va a decir todos los detalles íntimos sólo porque preguntas!

-¿Por qué no? -Ino la vio con molestia mientras jalaba su brazo de regreso. –¡Todas somos amigas aquí y ella sabe que no le diré a nadie si ella no quiere¡

-Claro. –Sakura torció los ojos.

Ino bufó antes de regresar a Hinata. -¡Deberíamos de desayunar juntas! Entonces nos puedes contar todo sobre cómo te juntaste con Gaara—

Hinata soltó un gritito mientras era jalada sin mucha ceremonia hacia un cuerpo decididamente masculino por un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Ino y Sakura también se sorprendieron, no habían visto al Kazekage aproximarse y no estaban muy seguras de cómo actuar.

-G-Gaara. –Hinata se giró dentro de su abrazo. -¿Conoces a Ino y a Sakura?

Él las observó con pasividad y asintió lentamente.

-Ellas querían desayunar conmigo. –Hizo una pausa cuando sus ojos se centraron en los de ella. -¿Tal vez se nos podrían unir?

-Oh, no sabíamos que ya tenían planes. –Sakura sonrió débilmente, no sabía cómo tratarlo sin Naruto presente.

-Sí, jamás querríamos interrumpir sus planes. –Ino dijo con decisión. –Nos podemos ver después.

-Estará conmigo todo el día. –anunció.

-Gaara. –Hinata lo picó suavemente. –Tengo una misión en la tarde.

Su frente se arrugó mientras la veía con decepción. -¿En serio?

-Sí, pero es una corta. –le aseguró. –Y tendré todo el día libre mañana.

Él estaba muy cerca de hacer un puchero. -¿Pasarás todo el día de mañana conmigo?

Ella asintió. –Mañana es el último día… así que lo pasaremos juntos.

Él asintió y su frente se relajó.

-Oh bueno, supongo que nos vamos yendo. –Ino entrelazó su brazo con el de una sorprendida Sakura. –Luego nos vemos, Gaara. Hinata.

-Hasta luego, Ino, Sakura. –Hinata agitó la mano.

Gaara inclinó la cabeza hacia ellas.

-Bye. –Sakura apenas logró sacar antes de ser arrastrada alrededor de la esquina. -¿Qué demonios, Ino? Pensé que no te ibas a ir hasta que descubrieras la verdad.

-Maldición, nunca pensé que fueras tan densa como Naruto, Sakura—

-¡Ey!

-Te hago saber que aprendí mucho. –terminó Ino con gesto triunfante. –Ahora, ¿quieres oír lo que sé o no?

-¿Qué podrías saber que yo no? También estaba ahí, sabes. –Sakura torció los ojos.

-Oh, ¿así que notaste el desliz de Hinata sobre no haber besado a Gaara? –Ino sonrió ante la expresión de su amiga. –Eso pensé.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso, Ino-puerca? Ella no dijo nada sobre besar. –protestó.

-Exactamente, frente de marquesina, si hubiera dicho algo, hubiera confirmado su beso, pero no fue así. –Ino brincaba de la emoción. –De verdad que no puedes leer a la gente para nada.

Sakura abrió la boca para discutir eso pero la cerró cuando Ino preguntó algo que le hizo exclamar.

-¿Qué?

-¿Ahora también tienes problemas auditivos? –Ino sacudió la cabeza. –Te pregunté que si Naruto ha dicho algo sobre esto.

-¿Naruto? ¿Por qué tendría él que saber algo? –Sakura escupió, a la defensiva.

-Bueno, él es el mejor amigo de Gaara, ¿qué no? –Ino arqueó una ceja. –¡Si alguien sabe todas las partes jugosas, es él!

-Ha estado más ausente de lo usual. –admitió a regañadientes.

Ino se rió, encantada. -¡Claro que lo ha estado! Apuesto— -se detuvo, parpadeó y luego sonrió. –Bueno, bueno, ¿qué no te digo? ¡Ahí está! ¡Espiando a Gaara y Hinata!

Sakura se giró para ver a su compañero recargado casualmente contra un edificio mientras veía el café con intensidad.

-¡Ve a sacarle información! –Ino empujó a Sakura. -¡Quiero un reporte completo más tarde!

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? –Sakura exigió. –Me dijiste que estabas libre todo el día.

Ino se echó el cabello para atrás. -¡Voy a ver más de cerca!

Sakura sólo pudo ver con la boca abierta como su amiga entraba al café y pedía la mejor mesa para poder observar a la pareja. Juró que nunca entendería de dónde sacaba Ino su valentía.

Respiró profundo y se aproximó a su compañero.

Él la volteó a ver, sonrió y luego regresó su atención al café.

-Y Naruto… ¿qué sabes de que Gaara esté saliendo con Hinata? –preguntó, llena de escepticismo a que él supiera algo. Naruto no era conocido por ser la persona más brillante por una razón.

-¿Qué quieres saber, Sakura? –la volteó a ver con sospecha. -¿No estás interesada en él o sí?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! –Sakura se estremeció ante la idea.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo? –frunció el ceño. -¡Es un gran chico!

-¿Sabes algo o no? –lo vio con molestia y murmuró por lo bajo. –Aunque en serio no creo que sepas.

Naruto entornó los ojos hacia ella. –Me enteré de que estaban saliendo hace un mes.

-¡¿Han estado saliendo por un mes?! –no podía creerlo.

-No, no sé cuánto tiempo llevaban antes de eso. –él sacudió la cabeza. –Me enteré justo antes de que rompieran.

-¡Rompieron! –su boca estaba abierta de par en par.

-Sí, creo que fue porque él es muy físico y sensible, y ella es demasiado tímida cómo para estar cómoda con eso tan pronto.

-Sí, él parecía un poco manoseador. –frunció el ceño. –y posesivo.

-Sí, le dije que le bajara a ponerse tan intenso y ahora míralos. –sonrió con orgullo. –No se sueltan por nada.

-Les diste consejos. –no pudo detener su mandíbulo que cayó de nuevo.

-Mhmm. –él asintió con los ojos cerrados. –Mhmm.

* * *

><p>Gaara y Hinata estaban muy consientes de la presencia de Ino en el café, pero decidieron ignorarla, ya que estaba demasiado lejos como para oír lo que decían. Además, él estaba mucho más intrigado en lo que las niñas le habían preguntado a Hinata.<p>

-¿Besar? –inclinó la cabeza. –Nunca he participado en esa actividad.

Hinata agachó la cabeza, sus mejillas rojas. –Yo tampoco.

Sus ojos estaban pensativos mientras consideraba las posibilidades antes de lanzarle una mirada a su acompañante. Se inclinó de golpe y puso la mano sobre su nuca para mantenerla ahí.

Ella jadeó y su pulso se aceleró bajo sus dedos mientras ella se tornaba un extraordinario tono de rojo, los ojos imposiblemente abiertos.

Él se detuvo una vez que estuvieron nariz con nariz y notó el pánico en sus ojos a pesar de que no se intentó quitar.

Él inclinó la cabeza y cerró los ojos mientras depositaba un breve beso sobre su frente.

Se hizo hacia atrás temblorosamente, sorprendido ante las emociones que lo embargaron ante el simple contacto. La vio y no pudo evitar considerar que hubiera pasado si la hubiera besado en los labios.

Él no lo sabe, pero sus ojos están llenos de un hambre desesperada, un hambre de afecto, amor atención y sobre todo, de contacto. Un hambre que finalmente era aceptada sin miedo ni consideración y giró esos ojos hacia Hinata.

Los de ella eran suaves y amables, el rubor de sus mejillas había bajado a un nivel más manejable aunque no se había ido del todo. Su mirada cayó en la de él y agachó la cabeza con nerviosismo. –U-um…

Él sólo tenía ojos para ella y cuando empezó a juntar los dedos en un gesto nervioso, puso una mano sobre las de ella.

Se inclinó más con la intención de… no estaba seguro de qué pero sabía que tenía que estar más cerca… lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el calor de su piel sobre la de él y para—

-¡T-tengo que ir al baño! –soltó y se alejó de pronto.

La vio escapara sin decir nada y se preguntó que había hecho mal.

* * *

><p>Ino se abanicó con su menú y asintió para sus adentros.<p>

Apasionado, sin duda, ¡aunque nunca pensó que un beso en la frente podía ser tan ardiente! ¡Parecía que la quería devorar para que nadie se la llevara!

Hinata era un poco más difícil de leer.

Ino había pensado que la Hyuuga se iba a desmayar antes de que Gaara pudiera hacer algo más que juntar sus narices pero no lo había hecho… y la mirada en su rostro había sido una de comprensión… ¿pero de qué?

Claramente había algo más ahí que una pareja probando sus límites… ¿o acaso estaba viendo demasiado?

Estaba a punto de unírsele a Hinata en el baño cuando vio a una morena deslizarse en el asiento de Hinata junto a Gaara.

-Oh, esto va a estar bueno. –Ino se acomodó para ver el show y tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

La muchacha era un año o tres más joven que ellos y obviamente no tenía ni idea de en lo que se estaba metiendo. No podía esperar a ver qué pasaba.

* * *

><p>Hinata se salpicó el rostro con agua fría e intentó digerir lo que acababa de pasar. Había estado tan segura de que la iba a besar sin importarle sus sentimientos en el asunto y su primer beso abría sido robado y sin sentido.<p>

Se había congelado como muchas otras veces en el pasado en las que había estado atrapada en una situación fuera de su control. Muy probablemente se habría desmayado si él hubiera cerrado la distancia entre sus labios.

Pero no lo había hecho.

En lugar de eso, había notado sus sentimientos y la había besado como si fuera su padre o su hermano, con el mayor respeto y reverencia posible y había tenido un efecto totalmente opuesto en ella.

En una forma extraña, su control le dio valentía y había sido así desde el principio. Su inicial atrevida petición de tocarla la había sorprendido pero fue su temblorosa mano lo que la empujó a tocarlo primero, su disposición o más bien su demanda de ayudarla a arreglar su reputación le había permitido sentirse cómoda en sus brazos, y, finalmente, su tímida solicitud por un abrazo había hecho que enrollara sus brazos a su alrededor.

Era extraño, pero ella era la que tenía el poder y él se lo había dado a sabiendas.

Así que su beso fraternal había hecho que ella quisiera estirar las manos y rodear sus mejillas y darle un beso en la boca para demostrarle que estaba bien… que estaba ahí para él y siempre lo estaría…

Y precisamente ese pensamiento fue lo que la hizo huir al baño en pánico. ¡¿Desde cuándo sentía algo por él?! ¿¡Especialmente el tipo de sentimientos que hacían que estuviera bien si la besaba!? ¿¡Que hacían que quisiera besarlo!?

¡Y la manera en la que la había visto!

Se salpicó más agua.

¿Qué había hecho? ¡No debía de sentir algo por Gaara! Aún si era guapo y ella encontraba su ineptitud social tierna.

Empezó a juntar los dedos con timidez, después de todo, no era como si él sintiera algo por ella. Le gustaba tocarla y, si era honesta, a ella también le gustaba. A ella le gustaba verlo dudar cuando lo tocaba aún más.

Pero ¿tenía el valor para… seguir a Gaara? Nunca había tenido el valor para encarar a Naruto pero… seguramente había cambiado lo suficiente, se había vuelto lo suficientemente fuerte como para decirle como se sentía.

-No seré débil. –enfocó sus ojos en el espejo. –He cambiado.

Salió de baño.


	18. ¿Preferencia?

**Original de Michelle18 – Grains of Sand.**

**Link: s/4512329/1/Grains_of_Sand**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Diécisiete - ¿Preferencia?<strong>

Gaara vió a la mujer frente a él con obvia desconfianza y desagrado.

La joven chunnin dudó un poco ante su mirada pero sonrió mientras relajaba el cuerpo en una forma que le llamó la atención al pelirrojo.

-Hola, Lord Kazekage –su voz era suave pero calculadora y le recordaba a la voz de su tío muerto-. Mi nombre es…

-¿Qué quieres? –interrumpió porque odiaba a su tío y honestamente, poco le importaba quién era. Estaba esperando a Hinata y no apreciaba que hubieran interrumpido su momento de introspección. Estaba un poco perdido entre sus recientes experiencias emocionales. Había sentido una aguda decepción cuando ella se fue y luego alivio de tener un momento para ordenar sus ideas.

-Sólo quería decir que ella no es la única que puede satisfacer sus necesidades –parpadeó seductoramente.

-Mis necesidades ya están satisfechas –entornó los ojos-. Vete.

Ella hizo un puchero y dibujó un círculo en la mesa.

¿Una invocación? Gaara movió la arena en su persona en posición de ataque. Puede que haya aceptado dejar la armadura pero eso no significaba que la iba a dejar del todo.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres que me vaya? –se lamió los labios lentamente.

-Sí –su arena empezó a removerse en el aire.

Una clara advertencia para cualquiera que lo conociera de retirarse inmediatamente y todos en el restaurante se removieron inquietos. Era como si un velo hubiera sido levantado y lo vieran por quien era en verdad. Este no era el tímido y titubeante (para un ninja) joven que estaba ahí con su igualmente tímida y tierna novia.

No, este era el inaccesible e imponente Kazekage. El previamente loco jinchuuriki que no sufría tontos a menos que el nombre del tonto fuera Naruto Uzumaki.

Nadie se atrevió a respirar por si la creciente masa de arena en el aire tomaba el movimiento como una amenaza.

Entonces la puerta del baño se abrió y la arena cayó al piso en inofensivas pilas.

El tímido hombre regresó mientras su rostro se relajaba al ver a su confundida novia y se acercó hacia ella.

-Gaara, ¿qué pasa? –Hinata se removió mientras la arena crujía bajo sus sandalias.

-Nada –casi se veía apenado mientras hacía que la arena desapareciera de la vista-. ¿Quisieras caminar conmigo? ¿O te querías quedar otro rato?

Ella pareció estudiar su rostro un momento antes de asentir y deslizar su mano en la de él-. De acuerdo.

La sombra de una sonrisa iluminó su rostro y la dejó guiarlo fuera del café.

La mujer que había empezado el incidente permanecía congelada en su asiento robado y permanecería ahí por varias horas antes de que los dueños del establecimiento le pidieran cortésmente que se retirara. Su único pensamiento en todo ese tiempo fue que estaba muy agradecida de que la Hyuuga hubiera salido del baño cuando lo hizo y que nunca volvería a intentar robarle el novio a alguien otra vez.

* * *

><p>Ino vio como la pareja se iba con alegría y tristeza. ¡Se veían tan lindos juntos! ¡Quería un hombre que mataría a gente con la mirada pero se derritiera en una pila adorable cuando estuviera con ella!<p>

¡Hinata era una suertuda!

Ino pagó por su bebida y salió hacia la calle pensativamente.

Si fuera honesta, entonces tendría que admitir que había pensado que Gaara del Desierto terminaría solo. Era demasiado intenso, demasiado peligroso y tenía un pasado demasiado sangriento. Ya qué decir de todos los problemas emocionales que el muchacho se cargaba.

Pero ella estaba equivocada.

Equivocada sobre él y equivocada sobre la mujer que había visto más allá de todo eso para verlo a él.

La mujer que nunca pensó que superaría a Naruto, pero que no sólo hizo eso, ¡sino que además se embolsó a uno de los mejores! ¡Y era una adoración!

-¡Ino!

La rubia se giró par aver a su amiga más vieja jalando a Naruto por la chamarra.

-¡Sakura! –Naruto se retorció pero lo dejó de hacer cuando la doctora le envió una mirada seca.

-¡Ino, nunca creeras de lo que me enteré! –Sakura le platicó todo rápidamente y para cuando terminó la boca de Ino estaba abierta y veía a Naruto con incredulidad.

-¿¡Le diste a Gaara consejo para citas!? -¡Ino no lo podía creer! ¿En dónde demonios había aprendido Naruto trucos para salir? Nunca había salido con alguien de la aldea, eso lo sabía ella por seguro, pero se tenían que tomar en cuenta los tres años de entrenamiento que pasó fuera.

¡Pero debió de haber estado demasiado ocupado entrenando como para salir con alguien!

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué pensaste que serían buenos juntos –dijo Sakura-. Sé que es tu amigo pero… -no siguió al ver la mirada que le dirigía el rubio.

-No, sigue, Sakura –entornó los ojos-. Dime por qué Gaara no es lo suficientemente bueno.

-Vamos, Naruto, creo que sabes que Sakura no lo decía en ese sentido –interrumpió Ino antes de que pudieran meterse en uno de sus clásicos malentendidos-. Sólo quiere decir que él no parece del tipo que confía rápidamente, especialmente en el nivel requerido para estar en una relación.

-A mí también me sorprendió –admitió Naruto a regañadientes-. Pero estaba feliz. He estado preocupado por él. Son buenos para el otro. Él necesita alguien que sea paciente y comprensivo con sus problemas. Además, ella es lo suficientemente discreta como para deslizarse bajo su radar mientras él la apoya, defiende y cree en ella sin dominarla. Y la dejará controlar la relación, así que ella tiene que volverse más valiente o no llegarán a ningún lado.

Ino y Sakura no podían creer lo que estaban oyendo. ¿En verdad era este Naruto?

Ambas chicas discretamente hicieron las señas y mentalmente intentaron liberar un genjutsu.

Naruto permaneció igual, sus ojos azules oscuros-. Lo que es bueno para ambos. Gaara tiene muchos problemas que resolver y Hinata es demasiado tímida e insegura como para saltar a la cama de alguien sólo porque sí.

Un poof les hizo voltear para ver a un aburrido Genma-. Sakura, el Hokage requiere tu presencia.

-Maldición, bueno –asintió-. Me cuentas después, Ino. ¡Adiós, Naruto!

Genma se fue con Sakura dejando a Ino y a Naruto solos por primera vez en sus vidas.

* * *

><p>-¿Estaba intentando atacarte? –Hinata preguntó, sin entender por completo su explicación ante lo que pasó en el café.<p>

Gaara asintió-. Intentó dibujar un círculo de invocación en la mesa mientras pretendía distraerme parpadeando muy rápido. Terminó distrayéndose sola y dibujó un círculo ineficiente.

Repitió los movimientos.

Entretenida ante el puchero exagerado, ella inclinó la cabeza y sonrió-. Creo que estaba intentando acertarte.

Gaara se enderezó-. No, su lenguaje corporal era débil y extrañamente posicionado. Dudo que hubiera podido lanzar un buen golpe.

Ella intentó contener su risa pero salió de todos modos-. No, estaba intentando hacerte una proposición.

El rostro de él era inexpresivo.

-Um, - se ruborizó-. Ella quería ocupar mi lugar en tu vida… ella piensa… cuando mencionó tus "necesidades", lo quería decir… s-sexualmente.

-¿Sexualmente? –frunció el ceño-. ¿Quería tener sexo conmigo?

-U-um, -ella intentó controlar su rubor-. Eso parece.

-Hm, -saca un sonido bajo de su garganta-. No es mutuo.

-¿Mutuo? –ella parpadeó ante su tono de indiferencia-. ¿Gaara, no estás interesado en sexo?

La simple idea parecía increíble, fuera de sus títulos y logros, aún era un adolescente al borde de la madurez física y con todas las hormonas que eso involucraba.

-No suena muy higiénico –respondió con gesto ausente y luego se detuvo ante su expresión-. También requiere un nivel de confianza que sólo comparto con cinco personas en el mundo. Dos de ellos son familia, uno es demasiado viejo y hombre, lo que sólo deja un hombre y una mujer dentro de mi grupo de edad.

Se encogió de hombros-. Ambos estarán fuera de mi alcance para pasado mañana así que no hay punto en interesarme.

Hinata estaba confundida, ¿eso significaba que estaba interesado en cualquier sexo siempre y cuando el nivel de confianza estuviera o simplemente había enlistado a las personas por ser tan pocas?

-U-um, -se mordió la lengua e intentó ordenar sus pensamientos-. ¿Los de tu grupo de edad?

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia ella como si la respuesta debería de ser obvia, y lo era, pero ella necesitaba que lo dijera.

-El hombre es Naruto –su tona era cauteloso-. Y la mujer eres tú.

Ella no pudo detener el color que se extendió por sus mejillas pero sus ojos nunca dejaron los de él-. ¿T-tendrías s-sexo con c-cualquiera de los d-dos?

Sus ojos examinaron su rostro, un poco confundido por el tema y su lenguaje corporal-. ¿Estás preguntando si tengo una preferencia?

Ella asintió, aliviada de no haber tenido que decirlo. Nunca había visto la expresión casi tímida que tenía en el rostro mientras el pelirrojo cambiaba el peso de pie. Estaba vulnerable, ella notó, eso era lo que estaba viendo.

-Si pudiera elegir… -casi rompió su contacto visual pero se mantuvo ahí-. Te elegiría a ti.

Ella jadeó, cubriéndose la boca con las manos-. ¿En serio?

-No importa –sus ojos parecieron apagarse-. No es cuestión de elegir.

-P-pero… -se cortó de golpe al ver a Sai viéndolos con curiosidad.

Éste sonrió y se acercó-. Hola.

-Hola –respondió automáticamente.

-He terminado la pintura –Sai sacó un lienzo y se los mostró.

-Oh –Hinata se ruborizó de nuevo mientras sus rodillas temblaban peligrosamente ante lo que estaba viendo.

Gaara parpadeó hacia la imagen.

Sai sonrió.

* * *

><p>Los rubios se removieron incómodamente.<p>

-Entonces –hablaron al mismo tiempo y se callaron igual de rápido.

Naruto sonrió de golpe y se frotó la nuca-. Sakura dijo que los estabas espiando en el café.

-Sí –se relajó ante el tema-. ¡Te perdiste una escena candente!

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Maldición! ¡Sabía que me estaba perdiendo algo! –bufó-. Pero claro que va a hacer algo para avanzar la relación cuando yo estoy distraído.

-¿En serio le diste consejos? –ella no pudo contener el tono escéptico.

-¡Sí! ¡¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer?! –la vio con enojo-. ¡No es como si fuera denso!

-De hecho, sí lo eres –ella inclinó la cabeza-. Que es lo que más me sorprende sobre tus observaciones de Gaara y Hinata. Digo, si entendiste tan bien su personalidad entonces no pudiste no haberte dado cuenta que…

-¿Por qué crees que la alabo? ¡Necesita mejorar su autoestima! –Naruto interrumpió, ofendido-. ¡Necesita alguien que nunca la criticará y Gaara es perfecto para eso¡ ¡Como tú, que necesitas alguien que te haga reír!

Ino parpadeó-. ¿Reír?

-Sí, reír –levantó la barbilla-. Eres una persona muy alegre, Ino, pero te tomas todo muy en serio.

-Soy dedicada –ella frunció el ceño-. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

-Nada –se encogió de hombros-. Excepto que no siempre sabes cuándo retirarte.

-Eso es irónico viniendo de ti –ella le espetó.

-Mira, no lo digo en mal sentido –respondió él-. Sai no te hacía reír. Sé que era tu tipo físicamente pero no tiene mucho que ver en su personalidad.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Es tu compañero! –estaba enojada y herida de que lo había mencionado. Su relación con Sai había sido corta y en definitiva no dulce, ya que había explotado en su rostro.

-¡Porque es verdad! No digo que no se esfuerce porque sí lo hace –él frunció el ceño-. Simplemente él… no está listo. Dale un par de años y entonces tal vez funcione.

Ino lo vio con intensidad antes de asentir para sus adentros-. ¿Entonces Sai no está listo pero Gaara sí?

Él asintió-. Sí, ya supero su fase de "matar para probar que existo".

Los ojos de ella se veían un poco inseguros-. Si tú lo dices… pero ¿y tú? ¿Estás listo?

-¿Qué? –parpadeó-. ¿Listo para qué?

-Y dices que no eres denso –ella se rió ante su expresión de confusión-. Probablemente ni siquiera lo notarías si una chica guapa se te acercara y te dijera, ey, ¿quieres salir conmigo? –esperó un segundo antes de acomodarse el cabello-. Nop, ni siquiera lo notaste.

Él abrió la boca para protestar pero la cerró y se rascó la nuca con vergüenza-. No juegues así conmigo, Ino, ni siquiera pude conseguir que Sakura aceptara salir conmigo. ¿Qué posibilidad tengo contigo?

La dejó con una despedida débil que ella regresó, completamente sorprendida ante el alago accidental.


	19. Ojos Bonitos

**Original de Michelle18 – Grains of Sand.**

**Link: s/4512329/1/Grains_of_Sand**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Dieciocho – Ojos Bonitos<strong>

Estaba recostada sobre su regazo, el pecho hacia afuera mostrando el escote, ya que él había desabrochado su chamarra y colgaba de sus codos. Los ojos de ella estaban concentrados en los ardientes ojos de él mientras su mano sostenía su nuca como si fuera a jalarla hacia un beso. Su propia mano estaba acariciando su mejilla mientras la otra apretaba su muñeca, como si no supiera si detenerlo o apresurarlo.

Un instante inmortalizado en pintura y el mundo de Hinata se oscureció alarmantemente con sólo la mano de Gaara en su codo para mantenerla en la realidad cuando su visión se emborronó.

Una vez que Gaara estaba seguro de que Hinata se mantendría de pie, la soltó y se acercó a la pintura para estudiarla.

-¿Les gusta? –Sai estudió sus reacciones con el ceño fruncido.

-E-es muy realista –Hinata se apresuró a asegurarle-. Es hermosa.

Y estaba hermosamente lograda… era apenas lo suficientemente provocadora como para hacer que su corazón se agitara dentro de su pecho.

-Me mentiste –Gaara vio a Sai a los ojos-. Me dijiste que no sentías emociones.

El rostro de Sai se volvió inescrutable-. No las siento.

Gaara hizo un gesto hacia la pintura y regresó su atención al artista-. Sé que esas emociones no estaban presentes en ninguno de nosotros ese día. ¿Entonces de dónde vinieron?

-Licencia artística –el tono de Sai era apagado, aunque sus ojos mostraban confusión.

-No, vinieron de ti –Gaara rompió su intensa mirada para ver la pintura-. Ahí están tus emociones, las pintas en tu arte.

Sai le dio la vuelta a la pintura y la estudió con nuevos ojos.

-Me han hecho muchos retratos –Hinata admitió con suavidad-. Pero creo que es la calidez de Sai la que me ha capturado tan bien.

Las manos de Sai se apretaron sobre la pintura mientras sonreía genuinamente-. Gracias, creo que estoy de acuerdo.

Gaara asintió-. Sigue pintando, Sai, y lo demás llegará solo.

El artista asintió, satisfecho consigo mismo.

-Um –Hinata llamó la atención de su novio falso-. Tengo que ir a encontrarme con mi equipo.

Él bajó la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente-. Ya veo.

Ella no fue la única sorprendida cuando le dio un abrazo rápido a Gaara de despedida pero saboreó el contacto antes de dejarlo ir. Las mejillas rojas, se inclinó levemente y desapareció.

-¿Por qué no es cuestión de elegir?

Gaara volteó a ver al artista que lo veía con atención. Le tomó un momento al Kazekage encontrar el contexto a la pregunta mientras recordaba la conversación interrumpida-. Nunca hubo una opción. Sólo tiempo prestado.

-Somos ninja –Sai lo observó con calma-. Cada respiración es tomada de otro hasta que todos nuestros enemigos estén muertos para poder respirar con tranquilidad.

Gaara parpadeó-. He oído eso antes.

-Lo leí en un libro –se encogió de hombros Sai y le extendió la pintura-. No lo hace menos correcto.

-Cierto –Gaara tomó la pintura-. Pero la elección nunca fue mía y ella ya había tomado una que no me beneficia.

-No se ve así desde donde yo estoy –sus ojos eran serios-. Nunca se veía tan cómoda con el Sin Pene.

El kazekage no dijo nada y se limitó a estudiar la pintura.

-Haré otra copia –Sai asintió para sí mismo.

-Hmm –Gaara inclinó la cabeza un poco-. Tal vez un poco menos de tensión sexual y más decoro. Su familia es conservadora.

Sai asintió, ya perdido en su arte.

* * *

><p>-¡Hinata! –Kiba agitó un brazo con entusiasmo-. ¡Por aquí!<p>

Sino levantó la mirada hacia ella antes de alejarla.

Hinata se detuvo frente a la banca, confusa-. ¿Por qué no están en el campo de entrenamiento? ¿En dónde está Kurenai-sensei?

-Llegará pronto –respondió Shino con suavidad-. Siéntate.

Ella se sentó automáticamente y vio como Kiba brincaba lleno de emoción con Akamaru-. ¿Qué no teníamos una misión?

-¡Oh, vaya que la tenemos! –Kiba se dejó caer junto a ella-. ¡Pero nunca adivinarás qué tipo de misión es! Yo…

-Kiba –Shino lo interrumpió de golpe-. Esperaremos a Kurenai-sensei.

Kiba hizo una mueca antes de sonreír de nuevo-. Pronto llegará.

Hinata estudió a sus compañeros con un creciente sentimiento de preocupación subiéndole por la espalda. La última vez que habían estado así de secretos, Shino, pero llenos de energía ansiosa, Kiba, habían terminado en una desastrosa fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa.

-Hinata –Kurenai descansó una mano en su hombro-. Me alegra que hubieras podido llegar a tiempo.

-Kurenai-sensei, ¿qué hacemos aquí? ¿Por qué no estamos en el campo de entrenamiento?

-El campo es demasiado público para esta misión –dijo Kurenai.

-Oh –Hinata se removió con incomodidad-. ¿Fueron por la misión sin mí?

-No, fuimos llamados en la mañana –respondió Shino y se inclinó para estar en su campo de visión.

-¿Entonces por qué estoy aquí? –parpadeó con inocencia hacia ellos. No sería la primera vez que el equipo era separado para una misión especializada, aunque usualmente le enviarían una nota para que supiera y ella pudiera pasar el día entrenando o tal vez con Gaara…

-Esta es una misión S –Kurenai la observó con cuidado-. Esta es una situación única y cualquier error podría llevar a la aldea al desastre.

-Respetaríamos tu privacidad si pudiéramos –Shino levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para que el sol reflejara en sus lentes-. Desafortunadamente, ese momento ha pasado.

-No entiendo –dijo ella, cagamente alarmada.

Kiba torció los ojos ante el dramatismo de su equipo-. Nuestra misión es conseguir información interna sobre tu novio.

* * *

><p>-Hmm –Gaara entornó los ojos pensativamente-. Sí, creo que esta está bien.<p>

Sai asintió y puso la pintura a su lado antes de empezar una nueva.

-¿Fue fácil? –el artista le lanzó una mirada al Kazekage-. ¿Hacer amigos?

-No –Gaara dejó que sus ojos se desenfocaran un poco mientras se relajaba-. Sigue siendo difícil. El pasado rara vez es olvidado.

-Las primeras impresiones son sumamente importantes –Sai inclinó la cabeza-. La primera impresión que tuvieron de mí fue que era un miembro de una rama secreta de Raíz que tenía la misión secreta de asesinar a Sasuke Uchiha fingiendo unirme a Orochimaru, cuyos planes incluían destruir la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas –hizo una pausa-. Aunque sólo Naruto, Sakura y el Capitán Yamato conocen la historia completa al respecto.

Los ojos de Gaara se concentraron en él-. ¿Intentaste asesinar a Sasuke Uchiha?

-Sí, pero cambié de opinión a último momento –sonrió-. Tiene un lazo con Naruto y Sakura que deseo entender. ¿Por qué? ¿Es tu amigo también?

-No –frunció el ceño-. Lo hubiera matado hace mucho tiempo si Naruto no me hubiera detenido y si lo vuelvo encontrar, no tendrá la misma suerte por segunda vez.

-¿Aún deseas matar al Uchiha? –Sai entornó los ojos con gesto pensativo.

-Sí –inclinó la cabeza un poco-. Pero no lo haré. Naruto aún lo quiere de regreso a pesar de que el Uchiha casi lo mata.

-Así que lo regresarás si lo encuentras de nuevo –Sai asintió en entendimiento-. A pesar de que no es lo que deseas, lo harás por Naruto.

-Le debo una gran deuda –bajó la mirada-. Pero esa deuda no me detendrá de lisiar al Uchiha para que no vuelva a escapar.

-¿Naruto sabe de esto? –Sai mantuvo su rostro inescrutable con cuidado.

Sai sonrió-. Yo también deseo mantener mi lazo con Naruto. ¿Crees que estará muy molesto si dejo ciego al Uchiha?

Gaara inclinó la cabeza a un lado mientras pensaba-. Tendrías que hacerlo parecer un accidente y actuar arrepentido después. Naruto estaría molesto pero eventualmente te perdonaría si ve que eres miserable y el Uchiha sobrevive el ataque.

-Tomaré eso en cuenta –asintió Sai y giró su pintura para mostrársela al Kazekage que sólo puedo parpadear-. Creo que llamaré a esta "Lujuria".

Gaara arrancó su mirada de la pintura-. No estoy seguro de que esté cómodo con que pintes a Hinata encuerada.

-Pero te puse con ella –respondió Sai-. Además se llama desnudo, no encuerado.

Gaara se removió mientras veía la pintura por el rabillo del ojo-. ¿Cómo sabes mis medidas?

Sai sonrió-. Soy un artista.

* * *

><p>-¡¿Qué?! –Hinata estaba sorprendida-. ¿Pero por qué?<p>

Kurenai le envió una mirada molesta a Kiba-. Estás en una situación única, Hinata. No todos los días un ninja de tu nivel empieza una relación con el Kage de otra aldea. Usualmente, estas relaciones son premeditadas y la kunoichi es una espía, aunque nadie ha sido tan valiente como para ir tras un Kage.

-¿En verdad es tan inusual? –luchó por mantener las manos quietas y relajadas sobre su regazo.

-Gaara es el Kage más joven en la historia, sin contar que su alianza con la aldea tiene más que ver con cierto individuo que con la aldea en sí –habló Shino con suavidad-. Esto lo hace nuestro mejor y peor aliado al mismo tiempo, ya que, mientras Naruto resida en esta aldea, la Arena nunca considerará un ataque pero si algo desafortunado fuera a sucederle, entonces nuestra alianza se vuelve nula o débil en el mejor caso.

-Pero si se casa contigo –continuó Kiba, rascando a Akamaru detrás de la oreja-. Entonces la alianza será más sólida.

-Sin embargo, si rompes con él, una alianza ya estable se volvería frágil –señaló Shino.

-No te queremos presionar, Hinata –Kurenai pasó una mano por su hombro-. Como te dije, la situación es única. Gaara es el único Kage que esté lo suficientemente cómodo como para pasearse por una aldea ajena y en el que, además, confíen lo suficiente para permitirlo.

-¿E-Entonces qué quieren saber? –Hinata se concentró en permanecer calmada durante el interrogatorio. ¡Nunca pensó que fingir salir con Gaara traería tales complicaciones!

-¿Qué tan serio es? –Kiba se inclinó hacia ella-. Y ¿qué tan molesto crees que estaría si alguien le hiciera una broma a su hermana?

-¿Una broma? –ella parpadeó antes de enviarle una mirada desaprobadora a su compañero-. Kiba, ¿fue tu culpa que Temari estuviera desnuda en la calle?

Tres pares de ojos se dirigieron hacia un temeroso Kiba-. Tal vez.

-Hablando de un incidente diplomático –Kurenai suspiró-. Hinata, ¿Gaara te mencionó algo sobre estar enojado?

Ella sacudió la cabeza-. El tema fue mencionado pero no parecía particularmente molesto al respecto.

-¿Entonces, estoy a salvo? –Kiba preguntó con ansiedad.

-Creo que sí –inclinó la cabeza a un lado-. Pero hablaré con él al respecto.

-¡Gracias, Hinata! –sonrió Kiba.

-¿Le jugaste una broma a Temari y no pensaste en pedirme ayuda? –Shino se acercó de golpe, sólo para alejarse igualmente-. Ya veo.

-Shino –Kurenai le envió otra mirada molesta a Kiba-. Probablemente no te quería meter en problemas ya que sabe que tú no atacarías a un shinobi de una aldea amiga, sin importar lo cercano que sean.

-¡Ey! ¡Ellos me atacaron primero! –se defendió Kiba.

-Sí, y yo fui el que te ayudó –respondió Shino, dolido-. Y aún así, no fui lo suficientemente bueno como para ser incluido en la retribución.

Kiba hizo una mueca y se acercó al ninja de los insectos para detener su enfoscada.

Kurenai alejó a la heredera discretamente de los niños-. No necesitas responder la pregunta de la seriedad de su relación, Hinata.

-Oh –se ruborizó-. Es complicado, Kurenai-sensei, pero no hay necesidad de preocuparse. Se acabará mañana… cuando se vaya.

Kurenai vio a su alumna con atención-. Pareces triste al respecto. ¿Era enserio con él? ¿O sólo era un pasatiempo para él?

-Oh, no, él tenía intenciones serias –sonrió un poco, aunque era una sonrisa apagada-. Es sólo que… los dos acordamos cuando empezamos… sólo sería mientras él estuviera en la Hoja.

-¿Y cómo te sientes con eso? –Kurenai estaba intrigada-. ¿Qué dice tu padre sobre esto?

-Estaba sorprendido –su sonrisa se volvió triste-. Y luego contento. Nada le agradaría más que verme casada con él.

-¿Hinata?

-Yo… en verdad me agrada –respondió sombría-. Quería decírselo pero…

-¿Pero?

-Él no cree que a alguien le pueda importar alguien como él –sacudió la cabeza-. Tiene problemas autoestima.

-¿El Kazekage tiene problemas de autoestima? –Kurenai no lo podía creer.

-Se ha resignado a estar solo –concluyó de golpe-. Kurenai-sensei, ¿cómo le muestro que no tiene que estar solo?

-Toda relación tiene sus baches –Kurenai levantó la mirada al cielo-. Te tienes que preguntar si él vale la pena superarlos.

Hinata asintió.

-Le haré saber a Lady Tsunade que no hay nada de qué preocuparse –Kurenai sonrió suavemente-. Por el momento al menos infórmame si algo pasa, por favor.

-Sí, Kurenai-sensei –asintió y detuvo sus manos de ponerse en el tic nervioso que siempre ocurría-. Pero… ¿y si él no me quiere?

-Eres una joven hermosa y única –su maestra le pasó una mano por el cabello-. Si él no lo ve, entonces no te merece.

* * *

><p>-¡Ey, Gaara! ¡Sai!<p>

La voz de Naruto los hizo voltear mientras Gaara discretamente escondió la recién nombrada "Lujuria" y tuvo un pensamiento curioso.

-Eres un artista –el pelirrojo señaló a Sai antes de dirigir su dedo al rubio-. Y aún así lo llamas "Sin Pene".

Sai sonrió y asintió.

-Gaara –la ceja de Naruto se tensó-. ¿Por qué estás mencionando esto de nuevo?

-Estaba en lo correcto con mis medidas –Gaara le envió una mirada llena de compasión-. Por lo tanto, tu anatomía debe de ser menos que adecuada.

-¡¿Qué?! –Naruto no creía lo que oía-. ¡¿Dejaste que Sai viera tu pene?!

-De alguna manera –Gaara se encogió de hombros y volteó hacia el artista-. ¿Entrenaste bajo algún régimen especial?

-Es más bien instinto –sonrió Sai-. Aunque hasta los principiantes podrían ver que no tiene pene.

Gaara asintió tranquilamente.

Naruto explotó.

* * *

><p>-¡Ey, no hablen sin nosotros! –se quejó Kiba una vez que Shino y él se les unieron de nuevo.<p>

-Gracias, Shino –Hinata se inlcinó ante él-. Siempre me estás cuidando.

-Sí, tu actuación fue buena –Kurenai asintió hacia él.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué actuación? –inquirió Kiba confundido.

-De nada –Shino se le acercó a HInata-. Aunque agradecería detalles después.

-Por supuesto –sonrió.

-¡¿De qué diablos están hablando?! –exigió Kiba.

* * *

><p>-…¡y ni siquiera tienen por qué estar hablando de penes en primer lugar! ¡La gente pensará que son homos! –Naruto terminó su discurso con los puños cerrados y la respiración agitada.<p>

-¿Homos? –Gaara arrugó la frente.

-Homosexuales –corrigió Sai-. Una sexualidad en la que hombres tienen relación físicas íntimas con otros hombres.

-Ya veo –su frente se relajó-. No podría ser considerado eso, ya que estoy en una relación con una mujer.

-Eso te hace heterosexual –Sai estaba contento de poder compartir su conocimiento-. A menos que también te gustaran los hombres, lo que te haría bisexual.

-¿Te pueden gustar ambos? –Gaara volteó a ver a Naruto para confirmar.

-¡Ey, que no se te ocurra nada! –Naruto agitó las manos con desesperación.

-Como si quisiera estar en una relación contigo, Sin Pene –Sai sonrió.

-¿Una relación con Naruto? –Gaara frunció el ceño mientras inclinaba la cabeza, claramente considerándolo.

-¡Ah! ¡Te dije que no se te ocurra nada! –se asustó Naruto.

-¿Saldrías con él? –Sai estaba genuinamente confundido.

-No lo había pensado –Gaara inclinó la cabeza hacia el otro lado-. Tal vez lo hubiera considerado seriamente si no me hubiera involucrado con Hinata. ¿Y tú, Sai? ¿Eres soltero?

Sai parpadeó-. Sí, lo soy –estudió al rubio con sus sentidos artísticos y luego sacudió la cabeza-. No, es demasiado brillante sin suficiente base para balancear lienzo. Dominaría cualquier pintura en la que estuviera.

Gaara observó al furioso Naruto y se encogió de hombros-. Pensaría que demasiada luz compensaría demasiada base.

-Un sujeto debe de estar previamente balanceado antes de poder armonizar con otro –negó Sai-. O con alguien igualmente brillante.

-¡No voy a salir con Sai! –gritó Naruto y fue ignorado.

-No, creo que yo… no, sé cómo serías mejor sujeto –Sai sacó su nueva pintura-. Mira como la luz ilumina tus ojos.

Silencio.

La pintura mostraba a Gaara sosteniendo a una Hinata inconsciente y levantando los ojos al cielo como ofreciéndosela a los dioses. Un rayo de luz emergía de entre las hojas y golpeaba su rostro de tal manera que resaltaba sus ojos y los hacía una parte central del lienzo.

-¿Mis ojos en verdad se ven así? –frunció el ceño Gaara, su voz escéptica.

Naruto y Sai asintieron-. Tienes bonitos ojos cuando no intentas matar a alguien con la mirada.

-¿Puedes matar a alguien con la mirada? –el artista estaba intrigado.

-Creo que ya fueron suficientes pinturas para mí –anunció Gaara con autoridad-. Los Kazekages no tienen ojos bonitos.

-Ahora los tienen –sonrió Naruto-. Pero no te preocupes. A Hinata parecen gustarle y sus ojos son igual de bonitos.

-Sí –asintió Sai-. Por lo que es el contrapunto perfecto para el Kazekage -se estiró y tomó una pintura al azar que mostrarle a Naruto-. Ve como armonizan a la prefección al estar juntos en un lienzo –empezó a señalar sus facciones, coloración y postura-. Muy buenos sujetos juntos que se perderían en el trasfondo de estar solos.

-Así que necesito alguien con quien armonizar –asintió Naruto mientras analizaba la pintura-. Wow, esta es muy buena, Sai.

-¿Te gustan? –Sai sonrió con orgullo y de pronto "Lujuria" estaba entre sus manos-. Creo que esta es la mejor.

Gaara parpadeó y volteó a el ahora lugar vacio en la que había guardado la pintura. ¿Cómo…?

Naruto se ruborizó-. No pensé que hubieran llegado tan lejos.

Gaara arqueó una ceja-. Es una pintura, Naruto, no una fotografía.

-Dejaste que Sai viera mientras ustedes… -Naruto no terminó con una expresión perturbada.

-Claro que no –Gaara lo vio con molestia.

-No me molestaría observar –Sai ofreció generosamente-. Si quisieras algo más exacto.

-No, esto está bien –Gaara estaba un poco perturbado de que siquiera hubiera sido considerado.


	20. Adiós

**Original de Michelle18 – Grains of Sand.**

**Link: s/4512329/1/Grains_of_Sand**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Diecinueve – Adiós<strong>

La mañana siguiente, Hinata encontró a Gaara sentado cerca de un arroyo. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos mientras sus ojos seguían el progreso del agua.

Se sentó en silencio junto a él y suspiró mientras se relajaba, su presencia tranquilizando sus sentidos.

-Tú tienes que romper conmigo –habló de pronto-. Tu reputación mejorará aún más y Naruto se concentrará en ti en lugar de en mí a pesar de que prometió no interferir.

-Naruto nunca estará conmigo –Hinata habló suavemente-. Siempre me verá contigo. Este plan estaba destinado a fallar desde el principio. Sabía esto y aún así lo hice.

Gaara volteó a verla-. Has dicho eso antes y a pesar de eso mantuviste nuestro trato. Lamento que no hayas recibido nada.

-Sí obtuve algo –movió los dedos con nerviosismo-. Me acerqué más a ti.

Él asintió-. Sí, pero aún creo que Naruto cambiará de opinión.

-No lo conoces como yo –sacudió la cabeza.

-Es altamente impredecible –respondió.

Sus ojos bajaron al piso-. Nunca esperaría predecir sus acciones… pero… lo he visto lo suficiente y conozco su determinación. Su decisión. Una vez que toma una decisión casi nada puede hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Le lanzó una mirada por el rabillo del ojo.

-Y ha decidido que pertenezco contigo.

Gaara guardó silencio un momento antes de estirarse y quitarle una hoja del cabello-. Sólo el tiempo lo dirá, pero si no reacciona y te reclama…

Hinata contuvo la respiración ante su pausa y su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente con anticipación.

Soltó la hoja en el viento.

-… entonces podrás escoger a quien quieras de la aldea.

-Pero… -se mordió el labio y se obligó a continuar-. ¿Y si el que quiero no es de esta aldea?

-Entonces espera unos meses y tu reputación se extenderá –se encogió de hombros, tomando su pregunta como una hipotética-. Enviaré algunas historias de corazón roto desde la Arena. Envíame un mensaje y correré la voz aunque dudo que tengas que buscar tan lejos por alguien que sienta lo mismo por ti.

-Pero… -estaba a punto de confesarle que ya había encontrado a alguien pero él la jaló sobre su regazo-. ¿Gaara?

-Este es nuestro último día –descansó su cabeza contra la de ella y la rodeó con sus brazos-. No deseo pasarlo discutiendo tu futuro esposo.

-Pero yo…

-Por favor –cerró los ojos mientras su frente se llenaba de arrugas-. Déjame tener este momento.

Su corazón se rompió un poco y accedió a su petición de silencio. Se enroscó sobre su regazo para poder acomodar la cabeza cómodamente sobre su pecho mientras pasaba un brazo hacia su espalda para poder dibujar círculos sobre la misma.

Sus brazos se tensaron alrededor de ella y su cabeza bajó aún más para descansar contra ella en esa nueva posición.

Se quedaron así, contentos el uno con el otro mientras el agua resonaba agradablemente en el trasfondo. Ni una palabra fue dicha y ninguna fue necesaria mientras satisfacían la más básica de las necesidades humanas, el contacto físico.

Después de una cantidad de tiempo indeterminada, sus brazos se alejaron y levantó la cabeza-. Ya es hora.

-Lo sé –Hinata lo apretó entre sus brazos un momento antes de quitarse de sus piernas a regañadientes-. Te voy a extrañar.

Tomó su barbilla entre los dedos y la vio a los ojos-. Nos veremos de nuevo.

-No será lo mismo –Hinata puso una mano sobre la de él-. Una vez que te vayas, nunca podremos tener esto de nuevo… a menos que…

-Tienes razón –la interrumpió, presionando su frente contra la de ella-. Pero siempre serás valiosa para mí. Si alguna vez necesitas algo, sólo llama y yo responderé.

-Gaara, tú también eres valioso para mí –ella dudó y luevo abrió la boca para continuar cuando él los puso de pie.

Sacó un pergamino y se lo ofreció.

-El retrato de Sai.

-Oh –sus mejillas se tornaron rosas-. ¿No lo querías?

-Me hizo… varias copias –alejó la mirada-. Fue muy… entusiasta.

Apretó el pergamino contra su pecho mientras buscaba desesperadamente las palabras correctas que decir.

-Ven –la tomó del brazo y empezaron a caminar hacia la entrada de la aldea.

Mete el pergamino en su cartuchera y, demasiado pronto, llegan a la entrada para ver a sus hermanos y a Naruto esperando.

-¡Gaara! ¡Hinata! –Naruto sonrió. -¡Nos estábamos preguntando en dónde estaban!

Temari y Kankuro los voltearon a ver con sonrisas tranquilas.

-¿Despidiéndose en privado? –Naruto movió las cejas sugestivamente.

-No exactamente –Gaara la volteó a ver mientras sus hombros se hundían un poco.

Tomando su entrada, ella metió la mano en su chamarra y sacó el famoso oso de peluche-. Creo que te deberías de llevar esto –se lo ofreció. _Algo para que me recuerdes._

Gaara lentamente estiró la mano para tomarlo. _Como si pudiera olvidar._

La boca de Temari había caído abierta de golpe antes de recordar que esto podría ser parte de un plan. Aún así, no había forma en que la Hyuuga supiera el significado que el juguete tenía para Gaara y su familia. Que siquiera lo hubiera tocado, ya qué decir de comprarlo como un regalo…

¡¿Y ella se lo estaba regresando?!

Kankuro se encontraba en un estado similar aunque mucho más entrado en pánico, ya que no tenía el tranquilizante de que era falso.

Los ojos de Naruto estaban llenos de incredulidad-. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Hinata, por qué le regresas el oso? ¿Qué no te lo regaló?

-Sí se lo regalé –Gaara observó el oso-. Se acabó.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Naruto no notó su volumen de voz mientras aldeanos y ninjas volteaban a ver qué estaba pasando-. ¡¿Estás rompiendo con Hinata?!

Se quedó muy quiero y respiró profundo, como juntando fuerzas-. No, yo no… yo nunca…

-Yo… -Hinata respiró temblorosamente-. Simplemente no funcionó. Sin importar lo que intentáramos.

-Pero –balbuceó Naruto, incapaz de creer lo que estaba oyendo. –Tú… Hinata… yo… ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?! ¡Dijiste que nunca te echarías para atrás en lo que dices!

Ella se encogió ante su inesperado regaño.

-Es su decisión, Naruto –Gaara puso al oso junto a su calabaza y vio con expresión neutral como era absorbido-. Que siquiera lo intentara es más de lo que esperaba recibir. Ella mantuvo todas las promesas que me hizo. Fui yo el que se quedó corto en nuestro acuerdo.

-Yo… -la voz de Hinata se rompió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-. Yo quería… lo siento tanto.

Se fue corriendo mientras lloraba.

-¡Hinata! –Naruto dio un paso hacia su dirección sólo para ver a Gaara desaparecer en un remolino de arena-. ¡Gaara! –sin saber qué hacer, el rubio se quedó ahí parado unos momentos antes de caer de rodillas, derrotado-. No.

Temari y Kankuro salieron corriendo.

Un par de lágrimas de furio fueron limpiadas y un puño golpeó el suelo-. ¡Maldita sea!

Desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando a una sorprendida audiencia que inmediatamente empezó a correr la voz.

Hinata Hyuuga, heredera del clan Hyuuga, acababa de botar a Gaara, el Kazekage de la Arena.

* * *

><p>-¡GAARA! Gritó Kankuro una vez que vio a su hermano parado a la orilla de un barranco.<p>

-¡Gaara! –Temari lo llamó y rápidamente llegaron hasta él, sólo para quedarse ahí parados sin saber qué decir. Ella no podía revelar lo que sabía, o creía saber, que no estaban saliendo y esto era sólo algo que tenían que superar.

_-¿Qué quieres?_

_-Quiero que Gaara sea feliz._

_-Entonces no hagas nada._

_-¿Qué?_

_-No hagas nada. –repitió y gesticuló hacia su tablero de shogi. –Al paso al que van, se encontrarán acorralados por sus mentiras y atrapados por sus emociones. Sabiendo lo que sé de Hinata y observado en tu hermano, -pasó un brazo por su hombro. –Sólo hay una manera en la que esto puede terminar._

-Resultó ser una perra, ¿verdad? –la expresión de Kankuro era hostil-. A veces pasa, pero…

-Kankuro –la voz de Gaara era fría al interrumpirlo-. Entiendo que dices esto para aliviar mis sentimientos pero, por el bien de tu salud, te sugiero no insultarla.

-Gaara –se acercó a él agresivamente-. Escúchame por una vez en tu vida. Tengo experiencia con mujeres y tengo que hacerte saber que esta puede no ser la primera vez que una intente usarte…

Temari lo golpeó con fuerza-. ¡Idiota! ¡No todas las mujeres son así! ¡Y no conoces la situación entre ellos! –si había una cosa que Gaara no necesitaba oír era que ella lo estaba usando para sus propios propósitos.

-¡¿Y tú sí?! –gruñó Kankuro-. Acéptalo, Temari, nuestro hermanito fue usado por esa zorra para que pudiera…

-¡Suficiente! –los ojos de Gaara estaban encendidos con emociones contenidas-. Puede que me haya usado, pero yo también la usé a ella. No dejaré que piensen que me engañó como a un niño crédulo. Kankuro, Temari, aprecio la preocupación pero este tema está cerrado. Se acabó.

Con eso, el Kazekage de la Arena se dio la vuelta hacia su hogar y dejó la Hoja atrás.

* * *

><p>Ino escupió su té y brincó sobre el mostrador para tomar al sorprendido chismoso-. ¿Qué acabas de decir!<p>

-La heredera Hyuuga cortó al Kazekage –el chismoso sonrió-. No sabía que lo tenía dentro de ella…

Ino empujó entre la gente. ¡Tenía que encontrar a Hinata ya!

* * *

><p>No podía creer cuánto dolía mientras corría a un lugar en el que pudiera estar sola; nunca había pensado que iba a doler tanto.<p>

Hinata luchó para contener sus emociones y rodeó su torso con los brazos. No debió de haber pasado así… se suponía que ellos iban a convivir un poco, crear un par de buenos recuerdos y luego continuarían con sus vidas individuales.

Nadie salía lastimado.

Ella no debía de darse cuenta que sus sentimientos por Naruto eran más admiración que amor y compasión. Ella no debía de encontrar tranquilidad y seguridad en los brazos de otro hombre. Ella no debía de encontrar firme apoyo y confianza ahí. Ella no debía de darse cuenta que debajo de su intimidante personalidad estaba una persona tan sola y determinada a cambiar la opinión de los demás sobre él… justo como ella…

¡Ella no debía de enamorarse de alguien igual de denso que Naruto!

Se enroscó lo más que pudo y lloró.

¡Debió ser más fuerte que eso! ¡Debió poder confesarle lo que siente en realidad! ¡Debió haberlo detenido y obligarlo a escucharla!

Pero no lo hizo y ya era demasiado tarde.

Estaba enamorada de un líder extranjero que pensaba que no podía ser amado y sólo se podía culpar a si misma.

Había tenido la oportunidad de probarle lo contrario y la había dejado pasar entre los dedos.

-Se acabó –sacó el pergamino que le había dado-. Y es mi culpa.


	21. Ramen

**Original de Michelle18 – Grains of Sand.**

**Link: s/4512329/1/Grains_of_Sand**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Veinte – Ramen<strong>

¡Ino nunca había estado tan frustrada en toda su vida! ¡Le había tomado días rastrear a Hinata! La lista desgraciada se había escondido en la mansión de su clan y había estado indispuesta para visitantes. Usualmente, esto no detendría a una rubia decidida como ella, pero un siempre vigilante Neji había estado deteniendo sus avances.

-Lady Hinata no está en condiciones de alimentar tu adicción al chisme –los ojos de Neji estaban llenos de amenazas al ver que ella siquiera había pensado intentar meterse en propiedad Hyuuga mientras él estaba ahí.

Fue mera coincidencia que viera a la heredera Hyuuga cuando ésta salía a hacer unos mandados.

-¡Hinata! ¡Oí lo que pasó! –Ino apareció a su lado al instante-. ¡¿Qué pasó?!

Hinata apretó tanto las manos alrededor de su canasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos-. No funcionó…

-¡¿Cómo pudieron no haber funcionado?! –la rubia estaba lívida-. ¡Tenían todo! Química, estatus, compatibilidad, personalidad, comunicación… -lo dejó ir al ver con incomodidad que una lágrima corría por la mejilla de la chica.

-También armonizábamos perfectamente en lienzo. Todo fue mi culpa –murmuró miserablemente-. Le debía de haber dicho lo que sentía.

Ino terminó con los brazos llenos de una sollozante Hyuuga y se encontró susurrándole en el oído-. Está bien, te voy a ayudar a arreglar esto. Lo prometo –puede que no sea tan fanática de mantener sus promesas como otro rubio que podía mencionar pero eso no significaba que no la mantendría si podía.

Cuando Hinata al fin se calmó y estaba repuesta de nuevo, Ino no se pudo olbigar a seguirla interrogando. ¡Maldición! Ni siquiera había conseguido buena información con la que trabajar, lo que la llevó a su siguiente predicamento.

Buscar a Naruto.

Era la única persona presente y, ya que preguntarle a Hinata hacía que ésta estallara en llanto, la única fuente confiable para obtener una opinión sobre las acciones, sentimientos y decisiones de Gaara en el asunto. Era con el que tenía que hablar y se estaba haciendo aún más difícil de encontrar que Hinata.

Nunca había platicado con el rubio y en verdad no conocía otro lugar en el que le gustara estar fuera del puesto de ramen así que tuvo que preguntar, ¡sólo para descubrir que nadie sabía en realidad!

Claro, algunos conocían otros lugares en los que buscar pero su campo de entrenamiento usual no había dado muchos resultados, igual que su departamento y el puente en el que su equipo solía reunirse. No estaba en ninguno de esos lugares, ya que Ino había recorrido todos y cada uno de ellos, esperando que apareciera.

Nunca lo hizo.

Entre más tardaba en encontrarlo, más ansiosa se sentía. ¿Cómo podía ser el miembro más amigable, ruidoso y estridente de su generación y nadie tenía ni la más remota idea de en dónde encontrarlo si estaba triste? Ni siquiera Sakura, su compañera de equipo, sabía en dónde buscarlo si no estaba en ninguno de los otros lugares pero sí le ofreció una alternativa.

-¿Ya revisaste la torre Hokage? –Sakura cambió el peso de un pie a otro con indecisión ante la falta de conocimiento-. Le gusta molestar a Lady Tsunade para que le dé misiones.

Ino vio a su amiga de la infancia con intensidad-. No ha estado en la torre, ¿verdad?

-No –se pasó una mano por el cabello rosa con frustración-. Shishou de hecho me pidió que lo buscara. Está preocupada porque no se ha aparecido en toda la semana. Si lo encuentras antes que yo, dile que se reporte a la torre inmediatamente, por favor. Tiene una misión clase S que sólo él puede hacer.

Decepcionada y aún más ansiosa, llevó sus pies a la academia a visitar el columpio en donde Naruto solía sentarse cuando era más joven.

Estaba vacío.

Se recargó contra la barda, derrotada.

-¿Ino? –una voz masculina preocupada la llamó-. ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo hasta acá?

Levantó la mirada para ver una sonrisa alegre y ojos cafés preocupados.

-Oh, hola, Iruka-sensei –su sonrisa estaba apagada y carente de su brillo usual.

Él arrugó la frente-. ¿Qué pasa?

Ella se encogió de hombros con desgano-. No es nada en realidad.

Él la observó con cuidado un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza-. Algo obviamente te está molestando, Ino, pero entiendo si no te sientes cómoda hablándolo conmigo –su sonrisa era cálida y abierta-. No puede ser tan malo, así que anímate.

Sintió como una sonrisa de verdad iluminaba su rostro.

-Ahí tienes –asintió en aprobación-. Ahí está la sonrisa que recuerdo –se despidió con la mano y empezó a alejarse.

Ino sacudió la cabeza un poco, claro que Iruka-sensei lo hace todo mejor sin cambiar ni una cosa de la situación. No e sorprendía que Naruto…

Espera…

-¡Iruka-sensei! –corrió detrás de su antiguo maestro-. ¿Ha visto a Naruto?

-¿Naruto? –parecía honestamente confundido pero la ligera tensión de sus hombros lo contradijo.

-Sabe en donde está, gracias a Dios. ¡He estado buscándolo en todos lados! –suspiró con alivio y luego se quedó muy quieta ante la mirada vacía que le estaba dirigiendo el ninja-. ¿Iruka-sensei?

-¿Por qué estás buscando a Naruto?

Ella parpadeó lentamente ante el tono protector antes de recordar que, a pesar de los muchos regaños y detenciones que le daba, Iruka-sensei siempre estuvo ahí para Naruto.

-Ino –el profesor respiró profundo, intentando tranquilizarse-. Ahora no es el momento de buscar a Naruto para que te dé chismes de Hinata y Gaara.

-¡¿Por qué todos asumen que sólo es por el chisme?! –gritó con frustración-. ¡¿Es eso lo que todos piensan de mí?! –notó, con alarma, que había lágrimas ardiendo en sus ojos y de inmediato las contuvo.

-Ino, cálmate –Iruka le puso una mano en el hombro con incomodidad-. Vamos, no te pongas triste. ¿Qué te parece si te invito ramen?

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él miserablemente-. ¿Ramen?

-Sip, nada mejor que ramen para alegrarte el día –sonrió y todo estaba bien de nuevo-. Discutiremos a Naruto si en verdad es lo que quieres pero no te prometo nada.

Sorprendida, Ino sólo pudo seguirlo hasta el mismo puesto de ramen que había estado observando por dos días. Ella se sentó y tuvo la súbita claridad de que por eso aNaruto le gustaba tanto el ramen.

-De acuerdo –Iruka se concentró en ella-. Dime, ¿por qué estás tan interesada en la vida romántica de Hinata?

Ella peleó con el impulso de removerse mientras él esperaba con su mirada patentada de "estoy calmado así que ahora es el mejor momento para decirme la verdad porque si no lo haces te encontraré después y vas a estar en diez veces más problemas por mentirme".

-Los vi juntos –se rompió y respondió con honestidad-. Primero era para obtener más detalles sobre las imposibles historias. Usualmente, soy la primera en saber de las relaciones de aquí a las fronteras con el País de Viento pero ellos…

No continuó mientras su tono de voz cambiaba de confesión avergonzada a introspección angustiada.

-… ellos al parecer lograron ocultar su relación por meses sin que nadie se enterara –sonrió con tristeza-. Y aún así, cuando los vi juntos… era obvio que ni siquiera habían tenido su primer beso. Ella es tan tímida y él la respetaba lo suficiente como para no forzarlo. La besó en la frente en lugar de eso.

Se ruborizó, sorprendiendo a Iruka.

-Y la mirada que le dio, simplemente gritaba "¡Mía!" pero… era la expresión que ella tenía… -frunció el ceño-. Era como si finalmente entendiera en dónde pertenecía, lo que quería y luego fue a esconderse en el baño.

-¿Entonces te preocupa que esté huyendo de sus sentimientos? Iruka preguntó con suavidad.

-No, esa es la cosa –sacudió la cabeza-. Cuando salió del baño se veía decidida, resuelta y tenía los ojos fijos en Gaara.

-¿Luego qué pasó?

-Una tipa idiota arruinó el momento coqueteando con Gaara sólo para ser bateada –sonrió y luego frunció el ceño-. Pero fue suficiente para hacerla dudar.

-Hmm –Iruka aceptó su ramen-. Por eso estabas tan sorprendida por el anuncio.

-¡Eran perfectos juntos! –Ino hizo una mueca y empezó a remover sus tallarines-. Estaba lista para confesarle sus sentimientos y ¿luego rompe con él? ¡No tiene sentido!

-Ninguna relación es perfecta, Ino, especialmente con sus historias –Iruka tomó un bocado y masticó pensativamente-. Ambos tienen sus demonios personales que derrotar antes de poder comprometerse en una relación seria a menos que su pareja esté preparada para compartir la carga y aún entonces, es difícil. ¿Has hablado con Hinata?

-Sí, pero empezó a llorar –suspiró Ino-. Está tan triste que parece que él rompió con ella, pero según todos los testigos, Gaara estaba igual.

Iruka asintió-. ¿Y entonces decidiste buscar a Naruto?

Ella asintió-. Sí, tuvo asiento de primera fila para todo el asunto y él es el único que sabe qué podría estar sintiendo Gaara en ese momento.

-Está igual de confundido que tú –sacudió la cabeza-. También pensó que eran perfectos.

-¿Por qué está triste él? –Ino arqueó una ceja-. Digo, no me alegra que la relación de Hinata haya terminado pero tampoco estoy devastada.

-Oh, bueno –Iruka se pasó una mano por la cicatriz-. Eso es mi culpa.

-¿Qué quiere decir? –parpadeó confusa ante su maestro ruborizado.

-Bueno –jugueteó con los palillos un poco antes de rendirse y encararla-. De alguna manera, Naruto y yo somos iguales. Ambos crecimos como huérfanos. Ambos éramos el payaso de la clase con las peores calificaciones y…

-No, es una broma –Ino interrumpió, sorprendida-. ¡¿Era el payaso de la clase?!

-No siempre fui por el buen camino –dijo, a la defensiva-. Era el peor bromista en la historia de la academia hasta que Naruto me robó el título.

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo-. ¿Él sabe eso?

-¿De dónde crees que sacó algunas de sus ideas? –presumió antes de hundirse en su asiento-. El punto es que compartimos un pasado similar de la misma manera en la que lo comparte con Gaara.

Ino frunció el ceño, sin entender la conexión y luego se dio cuenta al recordar todo el fiasco con Sora. Nadie había dicho nada pero cualquiera que hubiera estado ahí hubiera podido darse cuenta.

Iruka continuó una vez que vio que ella entendía-. Me ve como un ejemplo de que el último de la clase puede lograr cosas si se esfuerza y trabaja duro. Gaara es interesante, ya que obviamente ve a Naruto como prueba de que se puede vivir como los demás, mientras que Naruto admira a Gaara por ser igual que él y alcanzar su sueño antes.

-Entonces… que a Gaara lo botaran… -Ino no continuó, preocupada por la imagen que se estaba pintando-.

-Especialmente por alguien tan lisa y comprensiva como Hinata… -Iruka se talló el cuello con cansancio-. Bueno, es un golpe a sus sueños y expectativas.

-¡Pero son completamente diferentes! –señaló Ino-. Lo que funcione con Gaara no tiene que funcionar con él.

-Sí, bueno, ahí es en donde le fallo –su sonrisa era débil-. No se puede decir que hay mujeres peleándose por mí.

Ino abrió la boca para discutir esa oración, sólo para cerrarla al darse cuenta de que no recordaba ni un rumor, susurro o mal chiste sexoso sobre él con alguien más desde que lo conocía.

-No tiene que ser así –empezó lentamente y continuó más rápido-. De hecho, es bastante guapo. De hecho, si no hubiera sido mi maestro, encontraría difícil mantener mis manos lejos de…

-¡Ino! –Iruka interrumpió, ruborizado-. Por favor, esto es muy inapropiado y además, si no hubiera sido tu maestro ni siquiera te hubieras dado cuenta de que existía.

-Oh, me hubiera dado cuenta –le guiñó un ojo, encantada al ver que se ponía aún más rojo-. ¿Sabía que se ve muy tierno cuando se ruboriza?

Iruka hizo una mueca y metió mucho ramen en su boca, haciendo que sus mejillas se inflaran cómicamente.

Ino se rió y se ganó una mirada furiosa, lo que sólo la hizo reír más.

Él tragó-. Bueno, por eso está triste. Si dos de sus personas valiosas fallaron en el romance, ¿qué oportunidad tiene él?

Toda la diversión se fue de su rostro-. Sí, supongo que puedo ver de dónde viene eso.

-Es una lástima –suspiró Iruka-. Ha resultado ser un gran shinobi a pesar de sus maestros pervertidos.

-Sí, puede ser muy profundo para ser pervertido –asintió Ino mientras tomaba un bocado.

-No es un pervertido, Ino –Iruka estaba confundido por su declaración.

-Sí, claro, Iruka-sensei, hablamos del mismo que inventó un jutsu que lo transforma en una mujer desnuda.

Iruka sólo sonrió melancólicamente-. Sí, lo hizo pero sólo era un preadolescente hormonal en ese momento. Esto prueba mi punto.

-¿Punto?

-Que nadie se casa con el payaso de la clase –Iruka tomó de su caldo-. ¿Me puedes decir, con honestidad, cuándo fue la última vez que realizó ese jutsu?

Escarbó en su memoria pero, al no poder recordar ni una vez, sacudió la cabeza.

-Todos hicimos cosas en nuestra juventud de las que nos avergonzamos –los ojos de Iruka brillaron traviesamente, haciéndole saber que no había olvidado sus días de fan, aún si era demasiado amable como para mencionarlo-. Y algunos de nosotros, seguimos pagando las consecuencias de eso.

Su tono se tornó triste y su expresión distante.

Ella se removió en su asiento-. Es un tipo muy bueno, Iruka-sensei, payaso de la clase o no.

Él se rió de golpe-. Eso es aún peor, ¿no crees? Los tipos buenos siempre terminan al último… al último de la clase.

Le sonrió y de pronto recordó la sonrisa de Naruto de antes.

_No juegues así conmigo, Ino, ni siquiera pude conseguir que Sakura aceptara salir conmigo. __¿Qué posibilidad tengo contigo?_

_Le voy a encontrar a alguien, Iruka-sensei, _se prometió Ino mientras él le agradecía al dueño del puesto por el ramen y pagaba. _No va a sonreír así de nuevo si lo puedo evitar._

-¿Alguna vez has subido al monumento Hokage a ver la vista? –sonrió-. Es bastante espectacular a esta hora del día.

Ella parpadeó-. ¿Qué no está prohibido?

-Sólo si te atrapan –le dedicó un guiño y se fue.

Ella frunció el ceño y regresó a terminar su plato sólo para verlo vacío. Huh, ni se había dado cuenta de habérselo acabado. Bueno, había estado bueno.

-Aquí está tu orden para llevar –el hombre puso un plato cubierto frente a ella con una sonrisa-. Con algo de suerte, ya estará lo suficientemente calmado como para comer.

Ella observó el plato un momento antes de que sus ojos se agrandaran y regresara su atención a su maestro.

Ya había desaparecido.

El dueño se aclaró la gargnata para llamar su atención de nuevo-. Mejor apúrate antes de que se enfríe.

-Oh, sí –tomó el tazón-. Gracias.

El hombre sonrió cálidamente-. De nada, cuando quieras.

Ino salió del puesto con una emoción apenas contenida y se dirigió al monumento.

Iruka-sensei le acababa de mostrar el camino hacia Naruto.


	22. ¿Quién es mejor?

**Original de Michelle18 – Grains of Sand.**

**Link: s/4512329/1/Grains_of_Sand**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21 - ¿Quién es mejor?<strong>

Anko salió de su tienda de dango favorita con un aire de satisfacción. Había completado una misión exitosamente, procedido a atascarse de su comida favorita y ahora tenía un par de días libres.

La vida no se podía poner mejor…

-¡Ey, Anko!

Se dio la vuelta para ver a la niña Yamanaka corriendo hacia ella con lo que parecía ser un tazón cubierto de… ¿ramen?

-¿Qué no eres de la misma edad que Iruka-sensei? –la joven parecía estar sin aliento de la emoción.

-¿Quién? –Anko arqueó una ceja mientras intentaba recordar el rostro que iba con el nombre-. ¿El profesor de la academia?

-No –la rubia sacudió la cabeza casi con tristeza-. No lo suficientemente buena. ¡Perdón por molestarte!

Se fue rápidamente antes de que Anko pudiera hacer algo más que balbucear furiosa.

-¿Qué diablos? -¡Anko no podía creer que pensara que no era suficiente para un chunnin! ¡Él era el que no era suficiente para ella! ¡El desgraciado!

-¡Ya le mostraré! –gruñó y se fue para investigar bajo qué roca le gustaba esconderse al profesor-. ¡No es mejor que yo!

* * *

><p>Ino sonrió, ¡si eso no funcionaba, nada lo haría! ¡Probablemente se iría zapateando por toda la aldea hasta encontrarlo!<p>

Inclinó la cabeza mientras se lo imaginaba, hmmm, tal vez debería de advertirle a Iruka-sensei. No, era más fuerte de lo que se veía… tal vez.

Se detuvo arriba del monumento y vio a su alrededor. Bueno, ya estaba aquí, ¿ahora qué?

-No tengo hambre, Iruka-sensei.

Ella sonrió y se abrió paso a la cabeza del cuarto Hokage con los labios aún curvados-. Qué lástima.

Se dio vuelta tan rápido que casi se cae del monumento-. ¿Ino?

-Bueno, no soy Iruka-sensei, de eso podemos estar seguros -se sentó junto a él e hizo ceremonia al abrir el ramen.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me estoy asegurando de que comas –contestó alegremente-. Iruka-sensei fue muy amable al invitarnos ramen a los dos y no voy a dejar que se desperdicie.

-No sabía que te gustaba el ramen, Ino –aceptó el tazón que se le fue ofrecido.

-Se está volviendo un nuevo favorito –le sonrió y sacó los palillos.

Naruto sacó un par de su propia manga.

Levantó una ceja cuando él se quedó viendo al plato fijamente y se estiró para robarle un vegetal.

-¡Ey! –Naruto protegió su tazón con el cuerpo.

-Dijiste que no tenías hambre –se encogió de hombros y se estiró hacia su huevo hervido.

-¡Ino! –la vio con molestia y rápidamente empezó a devorar su comida.

Ella se rió y siguió tronándole sus palillos.

Se detuvo a la mitad y bajó la mirada pensativamente hacia su plato-. ¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero ayudar –bajó la mano-. Y para ayudar necesito saber el plan.

-¿Plan? –frunció el ceño.

-Ajá –asintió-. Si alguien es lo suficientemente valiente como para meterse en la vida amorosa del Kazekage, eres tú.

-¿Gaara? –dijo y luego sacudió la cabeza-. No puedo.

-¿No puedes? –levantó una ceja-. ¿O no quieres?

-No puedo –bufó-. Prometí dejarlos solos si rompían pacíficamente y él intentaba en verdad hacerlo funcionar… podría haber hecho algo si él hubiera sido el que lo hubiera terminado pero…

Ino asintió-. Ya veo, pero ¿y si ella quisiera regresar con él?

-¿Quiere regresar con él?-Naruto frunció el ceño-. No tiene sentido. ¿Porqué rompería con él entonces?

-Yo tampoco entiendo –respondió Ino-. No me voy a meter con un Kazekage y tus manos están atadas, pero estoy lo suficientemente loca como para meterme con la relación de una Hyuuga.

Él la vio con una mirada vacía que la hizo entender que no estaba comprendiendo.

-Yo también hice una promesa –se encogió de hombros-. Hinata tiene el corazón roto. Dice que todo es su culpa, así que la única forma de ayudarla es regresarla con Gaara.

-Pero… -sus ojos azules estaban llenos de posibilidades-. No conoces a Gaara como yo.

-Muy cierto –le dedicó una sonrisa-. Por eso tenía la esperanza de que fueras fuente de información y apoyo emocional.

-¿Apoyo? –parpadeó.

-Sí, ya que, técnicamente, Gaara es el herido, va a necesitar alguien con quien hablar cuando Hinata de pronto aparezca en su vida de nuevo –sus labios se curvaron-. Va a ser tu trabajo convencerlo de que merece otra oportunidad.

Él asintió lentamente-. No es interferir si sólo estoy ahí para que hable conmigo y dar mi opinión porque él la pidió y no porque intento juntarlos de nuevo.

-Exacto, porque yo voy a ser la que interfiera del lado de Hinata –Ino sonrió-. Así que les daremos unos meses para enfriarse…

-No –la interrumpió, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Es demasiado tiempo.

-¿Ah? ¿Y por qué? –Ino preguntó un poco molesta, no le gustaba ser interrumpida.

-No entiendes lo grande que es esto para Gaara –evitó sus ojos-. Es tan difícil para él dejar que la gente se acerque porque sabe que entre más cerca, más fácil les es herirte. No sé cómo pasó Hinata todas las barreras, pero lo hizo, y él bajó la guardia sólo para que ella lo rechazara.

Frunció el ceño.

-De hecho me sorprende que la haya dejado ir tan fácilmente. Estaba seguro de que iba a tener que interferir si ella cambiaba de opinión.

Ella igualó su expresión-. ¿Por qué? Es un caballero. Tendría que dejarla ir si eso es lo que ella quisiera y lo hizo.

Naruto la vio largamente y luego respondió con tranquilidad-. No lo conoces como yo.

Ella suprimió un escalofrío-. ¿Entonces si esperamos demasiado?

-Se va a convencer que fue una mala idea. Va a razonar todas las formas en las que podría ser usado contra él, pensar en lo fácil que sería para ella matarlo mientras su guardia está baja. Claro, sin mencionar, que moriría si ella cambiara de opinión… de nuevo. Pondrá todas sus emociones en una caja y la enterrará lo más que pueda con la etiqueta de "No Otra Vez" –arrugó la nariz-. Entonces será imposible volver a juntarlos, si no es que ya lo es.

-Entonces… lo antes posible –Ino inclinó la cabeza-. Tendremos que llevarla a la Arena, pero ¿cómo?

-Tendré que molestar a la Abuela Tsunade por misiones que vayan ahí o cerca.

-Tú has eso –Ino aprobó-. Yo trabajaré en Hinata.

-Sí, la gente que armoniza bien junta tiene que estar junta –Naruto sonrió y se terminó su ramen antes de levantar la mirada para ver a Ino viéndolo con extrañeza-. ¿Qué?

-Hinata mencionó armonizar, también –habló con suavidad-. ¿Qué significa?

-Oh, Sai –Naruto agitó una mano mientras se ruborizaba ligeramente-. Él y Gaara estaban hablando de colores brillantes y bases y quienes quedarían bien juntos. Sai es demasiado base y yo soy demasiado brillante al parecer, y uno tiene que estar balanceado para armonizar perfectamente en el lienzo.

-Como Gaara y Hinata –asintió Ino.

-Sí –se tomó el caldillo-. Lo que significa que yo tengo que balancearme o encontrar a alguien igual de brillante.

-¿Alguien igual de brillante? –Ino le lanzó una mirada a su ropa y luego otra a la propia-. Sabes, Sai sólo habla de coordinación de colores.

-¿Coordinación?

-Sí, tu ropa, por ejemplo…

-¡No tiene nada de malo mi ropa!

-¡No dije que tenía algo malo! –Ino lo vio con molestia-. Bueno, como decía antes de ser tan groseramente interrumpida, tu ropa combina perfecto. El naranja brillante con los paneles negros pone a dos colores fuertes juntos sin dominar al otro. Sin embargo, el negro es considerado neutral porque va con todo y en realidad no cuenta como elección de color, la mayoría de la gente usa negro.

Parpadeó hacia ella y volteó a ver su ropa-. Tú sólo tienes negro y morado.

-Sí, me gusta el morado –sonrió-. Es un color brillante, aunque no tanto como el naranja.

Parpadeó de nuevo y deslizó un brazo cerca de su torso.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –contuvo una sonrisa cuando él hizo el brazo hacia atrás de golpe.

-Oh, mira –sacó un pañuelo morado y lo puso contra él-. Dos colores fuertes que no se dominan y no chocan. Incluso podrías decir que armonizan.

Sus brillantes ojos azules encontraron los de ella un momento antes de bajar para ver los colores-. Sí se ven bien juntos.

-Así es –ella asintió con alegría.

-Huh –la vio a los ojos y sonrió-. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?

-Sí –el corazón le empezó a latir con fuerza cuando lo volteó a ver y vio lo guapo que era ahora. Las facciones de le habían afilado y resaltaban por la líneas en sus mejillas, definiendo su rostro y resaltando sus pómulos y fuerte quijada.

-Porque Hinata usa morado claro y gris, se vería raro con naranja, mientras que Sakura usa rojo, blanco y rosa –su tono era pensativo.

-Sí, en definitivo chocan –tomó su pañuelo otra vez y lo metió con furia en su bolsa.

-Y Tenten usa blanco y rojo también –el rostro de Naruto se arrugó-. A Temari le gusta usar negro, que es raro porque vive en el desierto.

-Sabes qué –le espetó y se puso de pie-. ¡Sabía que eras denso pero no pensé que fueras tan menso que no te des cuenta cuando alguien está coqueteando contigo!

-¿Qué? –se paró rápidamente-. ¿Coqueteando? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quién estaba coqueteando conmigo?

-¡Yo! –Ino levantó las manos-. Olvídalo, sólo haz tu parte y yo haré la mía.

-Ino –su tono casi tímido la hizo detenerse-. Por qué estabas… ¿estás interesada en mí?

Ella dudó y se echó el cabello hacia atrás-. Aún si lo estuviera, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto? ¡Probablemente no podrías coquetearme así dependiera tu vida de ello!

Él entornó los ojos-. ¡Y sigues bromeando! ¡Pensé que te había dejado claro que no me gusta!

-Nunca vas a conseguir una novia así –sacudió la cabeza-. Lo que parece ser algo bueno considerando que no tienes ni una pizca de romance en el cuerpo.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se fue antes de que él pudiera responder.

Naruto estaba furioso.

¡Claro que podía conseguir una novia si quisiera! ¿Quién diablos se creía ella como para asumir algo así? ¡Porque la verdad era que ella no lo conocía y ahora iba a pagar el precio!

Ni una pizca, pues bueno, ¡le iba a demostrar que podía chorrear romance por los poros! Iba a chorrear tanto romance que todas las chicas se le iban a aventar con tal de poder salir con él.

Levantó su plato y saltó del monumento, su mente ya a millones de kilómetros de distancia.

* * *

><p>Anko se deslizó en el patio de la academia sin ser vista al mediodía del día siguiente. Le había tomado más de lo que hubiera querido rastrear al chunnin al que ahora se acercaba pero ahora el tiempo estaba de su lado. Los aspirantes a ninja se cavaban de ir y ella tendría más que suficiente tiempo para completar su objetivo antes de que regresaran.<p>

Además, había cosas que los niños no deberían ver.

Se deslizó por la puerta abierta y notó con satisfacción que él ni siquiera parpadeó ante su entrada. Sólo continuó calificando sus exámenes, ignorando su presencia.

Ahora, lo único que quedaba era llamar su atención de la forma más dolora y humillante posible…

-No te lo recomendaría, si fuera tú –Iruka advirtió con voz clara y seria-. No me importa si ya te graduaste te daré detención por un mes.

Ella se congeló, cómo…

Él suspiró y levantó la mirada de sus papeles-. En verdad no quiero… ¿Anko?

Ella sonrió ante su expresión de sorpresa y agitó los dedos en un saludo-. Hola, Iruka-sensei.

Entornó los ojos un momento antes de sonreír-. Tengo que darte el crédito, Konohomaru, me engañaste por un momento. Convertirte en un ninja de alto rango me sorprendió lo suficiente como para poder matarme de haber sido un ninja enemigo. Buen trabajo, salúdame a Udon y a Moegi.

La despedida era clara mientras él regresaba su atención a las hojas sobre su escritorio.

Anko parpadeó, indecisa entre estar divertida de que él pensara que era un gennin intentando engañar a su ex maestro o sentirse insultada.

-En verdad necesito calificar esto –le dijo sin levantar la mirada hacia ella y se sorprendió cuando un trasero femenino se plantó en su escritorio-. ¿Qué?

-Seguramente algo tan aburrido como algo de papeleo no se compara conmigo, Iruka-sensei –ronroneó mientras le daba una vista generosa de su escote.

Ni siquiera bajó la mirada a sus senos antes de fruncir el ceño-. Ja, ja, muy gracioso, Konohamaru, sólo por eso tienes que escribir un ensayo de quinientas palabras de por qué no es gracioso burlarse de tus superiores.

-¿Tú? ¿Mi superior? –diversión curvó sus labios.

-Y otro de mil palabras de por qué hacer la misma broma cada semana no solo le quita el elemento de la sorpresa, sino también su efectividad.

Ella sacó un kunai y lo presionó contra su cuello-. El único problema con esta conversación es que no soy Konohomaru.

* * *

><p>-¡Naruto! –la brillante sonrisa de Tsunade hizo que éste se quedara un momento en la puerta de su oficina-. ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Tengo una misión S sólo para ti!<p>

-¿S? –Naruto se emocionó antes de sacudir la cabeza-. Lo siento, pero ahorita no puedo…

-¿Cómo que no puedes? –lo interrumpió con la mirada tormentosa-. Soy el Hokage y si te digo que me vas a escoltar a la Arena entonces…

-Tengo cosas más importantes que… ¿dijiste la Arena?

-…¡me vas a escoltar a la Arena! –ella terminó con un jadeo de molestia-. ¡Sí, dije la Arena! Si te molestaras en escuchar, entonces te habrías enterado de que necesito que vays conmigo a hablar con ese chamaco que tienen por Kazekage.

-¿Gaara?

-Sí, necesito asegurarme que la alianza sigue sólida a pesar de su pequeño desliz de protocolo –su sonrisa regresó-. Será sólo tú y yo. Voy a dejar a Shizune a cargo.

-Espera, necesito añadir algunos nombres a tu escolta –Naruto vio su expresión y se apresuró a explicar-. ¡Si en verdad quieres estar bien con Gaara entonces los dejarás ir y yo tal vez logre convencerlo para que nos deje quedarnos dos semanas!

-¿Dos semanas? –levantó las cejas.

-Sí, y hasta apostaré contigo –se encogió ante la expresión de avaricia que cruzó su rostro-. ¡No vamos a dejar a la Arena en bancarrota! ¡Sólo lo suficiente para compensar!

Ella hizo una mueca-. ¡Tienes un día para organizar esto, niño! Nos vemos en la entrada al amanecer.

-Hecho –salió corriendo de la oficina sin más.

-Hmm –bajó la mirada a sus papeles, sin darse cuenta que había olvidado preguntarle a quién quería agregar.

* * *

><p>-Tu velocidad está mejorando –Iruka dijo sin una pizca de miedo antes de estirarse para empujarla de su escritorio.<p>

Ella se giró en un ángulo casi imposible para interceptar su mano de tal manera que el kunai nunca dejó su cuello-. Ahora, Iruka, tengo un par de preguntas para ti.

-¡Anko! –sus ojos se agrandaron en sorpresa pero no en alarma-. Oh, lo siento. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

Ella presionó el kunai con más firmeza contra su piel-. En primera, quiero saber con cuánta frecuencia tus alumnos se convierten en mí, y después quiero que te desnudes.

Un encantador rojo se extendió por sus mejillas-. ¿Qué?

Ella sonrió mientras bajaba el kunai para que descansara contra su clavícula-. Me parece que estoy intrigada por sus castigos, sensei, ¿qué haría para castigarme?

Él suspiró-. ¿Te neviaron Izumo y Kotetsu? Dios, pegas a dos amigos uno contra el otro una vez y nunca te perdonan.

-¿Qué? –ella parpadeó-. ¿Las perras de Tsunade?

-No ellos –se reclinó fuera del rango inmediato de su kunai-. Hm, ¿a quién hice enojar entonces? No puede ser un jounin… o anbu… Tsunade me ama ahorita… ¿Shizune?

-No me pagaron por hacer esto –respondió ella, luchando con el impulso de hacer pucheros mientras dejaba caer el kunai contra su costado.

-¿Un favor personal? –se preguntó mientras cruzaba los brazos-. Estoy bastante seguro que recordaría haberte hecho enojar.

-No, no me hiciste nada personalmente –le dirigió una mirada molesta-. Ni estoy aquí por un favor personal.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí? –su expresión se tornó abierta y amigable, aunque un poco insegura.

Una luz pareció encenderse sobre su cabeza-. ¡Ya te recuerdo! –ella sonrió y lo señaló triunfalmente-. ¡Eres el payaso!

Él cerró los ojos, molesto.

Anko se rió encantada-. ¡No puedo creer que lo olvidé! ¡En verdad los pegaste! ¡La gente todavía no deja de dedicarles chistes homosexuales!

Iruka sonrió a regañadientes, en verdad había sido una buena broma y no era su culpa que la gente todavía no lo olvidara. Era culpa de ellos por reaccionar de tal manera y retorcerse tanto en el piso.

-¡Y esa vez que te pusiste el vestido…!

-¿Qué haces aquí, Anko? –la interrumpió secamente, no tenía ninguna intención de recordar ese momento en particular.

Su sonrisa se tornó traviesa-. Venga, Iruka, ¿qué no uede pasar una vieja amiga a saludar?

-Considerando que apenas me acabas de recordar, voy a tener que decir que no –él se encogió cuando la ninja se dejó caer sobre su regazo-. ¡Anko!

-¿Cuándo te volviste tan serio? –preguntó antes de meterle la mano en los pantalones.

O al menos lo intentó, pero el maestro la empujó al piso.

-¡¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?! –gritó furioso-. ¡Estamos en un salón de clases! ¡Los niños regresarán en cualquier momento! ¡Este no es un buen ejemplo! ¡Los dejaremos traumados para siempre!

Ella parpadeó ante su ira-. ¿Entonces no quieres que nos manoseemos un rato?

* * *

><p>Naruto se detuvo frente a la Florería Yamanaka.<p>

¿En verdad quería invitar a Ino? Claro, ayudaría a Hinata con lo que sea que las mujeres hagan en situaciones así, pero ¿valía la pena? Especialmente si iba a insistir en atacarlo con sus inseguridades.

-¿Naruto?

Él giró con una sonrisa emocionada-. Lo hice. ¡Nos conseguí al menos una semana en la Arena!

-¡No! –inmediatamente se emocionó tanto como él-. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-Al amanecer –se rascó la nuca al darse cuenta de que ya no era opción que ella no fuera-. Y… uhm…

-¡Voy con Hinata ahora mismo! –Ino se dio la vuelta y empezó a bajar por la calle.

-Oh, de acuerdo –él brincó a un techó y salió corriendo hacia su departamento. ¡Tenía cosas que arreglar! ¡La abuela siempre lo hacía hacer todo el trabajo!

* * *

><p>Iruka no podia creer su osadía-. No, no quiero manosearte…<p>

-Oh, ¿¡entonces no soy suficiente!? –ella gruñó antes de ponerse de pie-. ¡Un chunnin rudo me va a mostrar mi lugar, pues bueno, me gustaría verte intentarlo!

Un poco menos alterado, pero aún molesto, él la observó-. ¿De eso se trata todo esto? Crees que no eres suficiente…

-Soy demasiado buena para ti –le dedicó una mueca mientras recordaba la razón original de su viaje a la academia. ¡Mostrarle su lugar arrodillado frente a ella!

-Tienes razón –él asintió.

-¿Qué?

-Anko, no sé quién te metió ideas en la cabeza –Iruka era la personificación de la paciencia y la tranquilidad-. Pero te aseguro que no soy prepotente ni suicida. Sé perfectamente bien en dónde estoy. Me superas en todos los ámbitos.

-¿Es esto un truco? –ella preguntó con ira-. ¿Qué no tienes orgullo como hombre?

-Como hombre, sí, pero como ninja estoy completamente consciente de que me puedes matar sin siquiera sudar –respondió tranquilamente mientras la dirigía a la puerta.

-¿Entonces por qué no quieres que nos manoseemos?

-Bueno, en primera estamos en un salón de clases –un retazo de irritación entró a su voz-. Y en segunda, es un truco.

-¿Qué? –sorprendida, plantó los pies para verlo con incredulidad, ¿cómo diablos sabía?

-Anko –se masajeó el puente de la nariz-. Eres hermosa y lo sabes. Podrías tener a quien quisieras, siempre que no lo asustaras primero. Sabiendo esto, no hay manera en la que pudieras estar interesada en mí sin un motivo oculto y, honestamente, acabé con esa parte de mi vida, entonces si esto es un nuevo juego de metámonos con el chunnin, siéntete libre de decirles a todos que caí completamente.

-No eres mejor que yo –respondió quitándose la mano del maestro de encima.

-No, no lo soy –sus labios se tensaron-. Soy débil, inútil, la escoria del universo que no merece ni lamer la suela de tus botas y agradecería enormemente agradecido si te fueras antes de que regresaran mis alumnos.

-No me iré hasta que me beses –anunció con una sonrisa y cruzó los brazos-. A menos que pienses que puedes obligarme. Tal vez incluso te asista en clase hoy. Una pequeña lección sobre evasión aunque desafortunadamente solo tengo mis kunai normales, tendré que apuntar a lugares no vitales; nada mejor que un poco de sangre para hacer énfasis en la lección.

-No lo dices en serio –respondió él, furioso.

-Completamente –su sonrisa se amplió-. Te reto.

Estaba preparada para cualquier cosa entre atacarla furioso y lanzarse por un beso. Nunca esperó que él se pusiera de pie y zapateara hacia las ventanas para cerrarlas de golpe junto con las cortinas. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba él buscando cuando revisó los closets, debajo de los escritorios y en el techo, pero estaba lista cuando él se dio la vuelta hacia ella.

-Bueno, venga –se burló, sólo para decepcionarse cuando él pasó junto a ella para cerrar la puerta.

El sonido de el cerrojo corriéndose hizo que se tensara pero la confusión le ganó una vez que él la encaró una vez más.

-Voy a tomarte la palabra –anunció y sacó un cable que no había visto la kunoichi.

-Qué… -fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir antes de que algo se apretara alrededor de sus muñecas.

Jalada con fuerza hacia la izquierda, apenas tuvo tiempo de girarse con habilidad para evitar caer al suelo, chocando con el hombro izquierdo contra la puerta.

Una mano tomó su hombro derecho y le dio la vuelta, haciendo que su espalda golpeara la pared. Con las manos atadas, sólo pudo retorcerse inútilmente antes de ser cubierta por un fuete cuerpo masculino y que sus brazos fueran jalados sobre su cabeza.

Abrió la boca para gritarle obscenidades, pero él tomó ventaja y cubrió su boca con la propia.

* * *

><p>-¡Neji, te juro que es para una misión! –Ino no podía creer que siguiera bloqueándola.<p>

La vio, impasible, antes de suspirar-. ¿Cuál es la misión?

-Es una misión de escolta –respondió con rapidez-. Ordenada por Lady Tsunade…

-¿Ino? –Hinata sacó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su primo.

-Regrese adentro, Lady Hinata –le ordenó sin voltear a verla.

-¡Hinata, tenemos una misión de escolta! –Ino alcanzó a gritar y no se amedrentó ante la mirada furiosa de Neji.

-¿Una misión? –se alegró visiblemente-. ¿Dejando la aldea?

-Sip –sonrió, ignorando al primo sobre protector.

-¿A dónde es esta misión? –Neji levantó una ceja, notando la súbita tensión en la rubia.

-No estoy segura si te puedo decir algo –Ino evadió con tanta tranquilidad como pudo-. Confidencialidad y esas cosas.

-Ya dijiste que es una misión de escolta –entrecerró los ojos-. La única con rango para requerir confidencialidad en el momento es la Hokage.

Ino sintió como su quijada se relajaba de golpe.

-¿Voy a escoltar a la Hokage? –los ojos de Hinata se agrandaron-. Pero usualmente es Neji el que…

-Bueno, supongo que quería un toque más femenino esta vez –Ino rechazó el argumento con un movimiento rápido de mano-. Cómo sea, nos vamos a primera luz mañana y…

-¿Quién más está en esta escolta? –Neji preguntó con ligereza.

-Naruto –respondió Ino dudosa.

-¿Naruto? –la expresión de Hinata se tornó insegura-. Uhm, bueno, tal vez Neji podría…

-Van a la Arena, ¿verdad? –Neji sonrió ante su expresión de horror-. Estás organizando algo con Naruto-.

Ino se acercó un poco a Hinata-. Es bueno.

-Siempre ha tenido habilidad para leer a la gente –el rostro de Hinata era una mezcla de orgullo y resignación-. Ino, no creo que sea buena idea…

-Debería de ir, Lady Hinata –Neji interrumpió y movió toda su atención a su sorprendida prima-. No sé por qué decidió terminar su relación con el Kazekage, sin embargo, es claro que se arrepiente. Si en verdad desea estar con él, entonces esta puede ser su única oportunidad para reconciliarse. El Kazekage es un hombre orgulloso y entre más tiempo tenga para dolerse sobre su rechazo, menos probable será que la acepte de regreso.

Hinata se removió, incómoda-. Yo…

-Hinata –Ino la tomó de las manos-. Dijiste que era tu culpa y que no tuviste oportunidad de decirle cómo te sentías en realidad…

-Lord Hiashi no aprobará –señaló Neji-. Así que sugiero que empaque ahora y se vaya antes de que se entere.

Ella bajó la cabeza y sus hombros se tensaron en un esfuerzo de hacerse lo más pequeña posible-. ¿P-pero qué tal si él y-ya no me q-quiere?

-Puedes hacer esto –Neji puso una mano en su hombro-. Eres más fuerte.

-De acuerdo –asintió y levantó la cara con una pequeña pero radiante sonrisa.

Ino esperó a que Hinata entrara a la casa antes de voltear a ver a Neji con los labios curvos en otra sonrisa-. Bueno, eres toda una sorpresa. No pensé que lo tuvieras en ti.

-Órdenes –se encogió de hombros Neji-. Aunque no estará exactamente feliz cuando se entere de esto así que los acompañaré a la Arena.

-¿Qué? –jadeó Ino.

-No seré yo el que le informe a Lord Hiashi que su hija fue a la Arena a renovar su relación con el Kazekage –su mirada era seria-. Estará aún menos alegre cuando descubre que todas las ofertas por Lady Hinata son nulas y vacías.

-¿Qué ofertas?

Diversión jaló las comisuras de sus labios-. ¿La reina del chisme no sabe? Mi prima es la soltera más deseada del País de Fuego. Tiene ofertas que van de realeza a nobleza, de ninja a civil. Incluso el famoso Ninja que Copia hizo una oferta, aunque creo que fue más por curiosidad amistosa que por otra cosa, lo que, desafortunadamente, causó que su eterno rival también metiera una oferta.

Sus ojos se volvieron duros y fríos-. Y es cuestión de elegir entre un ex psicópata de otra aldea y mi antiguo sensei, voy a apostar por el psicópata.

* * *

><p>Enojado fue como Anko lo describiría después cuando tuviera tiempo de pensar. Enojado con la necesidad de probar algo y muy, muy ardiente, pero no podía pensar cuando sus labios se movían contra los de ella con agresividad, como si tuviera todo el derecho de dominarla. Como si fuera su derecho tomar y sólo dar lo que él quisiera darle, lo que era, coincidentemente, toda la sensación que pudiera manejar.<p>

Con las manos atadas, lo único que podía hacer era retorcerse contra la pared mientras intentaba levantar una pierna para enroscarla en su cintura sólo para ser bloqueada en cada intento.

Un click distante sonó, pero ella estaba distraída cuando la boca de él se tornó suave mientras la soltaba, permitiendo que ella se relajara contra su cuerpo. Sus labios se separaron con un jadeo y su respiración caliente cayó sobre su oído cuando susurro suavemente-. Ahora, vete.

Bien le pudo haber echado una cubetada de agua fría mientras la lanzaba sin mucha ceremonia por la puerta abierta antes de cerrarla con firmeza detrás de ella.

El seguro hizo click al cerrarse, encerrándola fuera del salón y lejos de él. Sin siquiera molestarse en aflojar el cable alrededor de sus muñecas, se alejó de la escuela con la mirada perdida.


	23. ¿Valiosa?

**Original de Michelle18**

**Link: s/4512329/1/Grains-of-Sand**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22 - ¿Valiosa?<strong>

-¡Hinata!- Naruto casi saltó de emoción al ver a la heredera Hyuuga acercarse en la penumbra previa al amanecer antes de ver un obstáculo en potencia en su plan-. Neji.

Una tensa sonrisa cruzó el rostro del prodigio-. Parece que no estás feliz de verme.

-Oh, no es nada de eso –Naruto sonrió con timidez-. Simplemente no te esperaba… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Evitando a mi tío- Neji respondió tranquilamente-. Y asegurándome de que no arruines lo que podría ser la única oportunidad de Lady Hinata de ser feliz.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Neji –Hinata lo reprendió con suavidad antes de dirigirse al furioso rubio-. Él se preocupa por mí, Naruto, eso es todo.

Su primo levantó una ceja pero no la contradijo.

-Bueno, supongo… –Naruto se rascó la nuca y se encogió de hombros-. Supongo que nos descubriste.

-No fue difícil considerando quienes estaban en la misión y el destino-. Neji vio a la Yamanaka llegar-. Además, algo me dice que las cosas no irán bien.

-Hola –se acercó Ino-. Supongo que ya llegaron todos.

-Sí, incluso aquellos que no deberían de estar aquí-. La voz de Tsunade retumbó en el claro-. Naruto, ¿qué diablos hace Hinata aqui?

-Hmm, mis predicciones generalmente no se vuelven realidad con tanta rapidez-. Neji comentó, una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

Tsunade lo volteó a ver con molestia antes de concentrar toda su ira en Naruto-. Dame una razón por la que no debería de enviarla a casa en este preciso instante.

-¡Porque si lo haces, nunca te voy a perdonar!

Ella parpadeó-. Esa no es la razón que estaba buscando pero…

-Lady Hokage- interrumpió Hinata, antes de inclinarse frente a ella-. Disculpe mi impertinencia pero yo… necesito ver a Gaara de nuevo y acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

-Pensé que estaba acabado cuando rompiste con él –Tsunade respondió-. Esto no es tan sencillo como una discusión entre amantes. Bien podríamos terminar en guerra por esto…

Hinata sacudió la cabeza-. No, Gaara nunca arriesgaría la seguridad de su aldea por sentirse herido. Yo… ambos terminamos la relación por las razones equivocadas y quisiera tener la oportunidad de remendar este error.

-¿Estás enamorada de él? –Tsunade la estudió con cuidado.

Las mejillas de HInata se encendieron-. Tengo que hacerle saber mis sentimientos o me arrepentiré por el resto de mi vida.

-Sería una lástima –Tsunade suspiró antes de voltear a ver a Naruto-. ¿Puedes garantizar que esto no acabará mal?

-En el peor de los casos, Gaara me pateará el trasero –respondió Naruto, encogiéndose de hombros-. Puede separar sus sentimientos de sus obligaciones bastante bien.

-Vaya manera de subestimarlo –Ino torció los ojos mientras Neji asentía a su lado.

Tsunade arqueó una ceja-. Ni siquiera voy a preguntar qué hacen ustedes dos aquí. Bueno, vámonos entonces.

* * *

><p>-¡Busquen a Kurenai! –una jounin le susurró a otra jounin-. ¡Ella podrá llegar al fondo de esto!<p>

Era raro que un grupo de mujeres jounin y ANBU temiera entrar a la sala de personal, pero usualmente no había una Anko comatosa sentada en la mesa con alambres alrededor de sus muñecas y con una expresión extremadamente preocupante. No podían dejarla ahí, siendo una compañera kunoichi y todo eso, pero tampoco tenía impulsos suicidas.

Los hombres se negaban a entrar por cuestión de principios.

-¿Qué hacen todos afuera de la sala de personal?

Todos se giraron para ver a la kunoichi que tanto esperaban ver-. ¡Kurenai!

La especialista de genjutsu se vio empujada dentro del cuarto y tuvo la perturbadora sensación de ser un sacrificio humano al ver a su amiga-. ¿Anko?

Ojos violetas parpadearon una vez pero no hubo mayor movimiento.

-Anko, ¿qué pasó? –Kurenai inmediatamente se acercó e intentó retirar el alambre.

-No –Anko se sacudió su contacto con brusquedad-. ¡Es mío!

-No iba a quitártelo –murmuró Kurenai-. Sólo quería retirártelo de las muñecas para que estuvieras más cómoda.

-Pero… él es el que… no entiendes –los ojos de Anko se enfocaron de golpe-. Debió de haber enganchado uno cuando pasó junto a mí a cerrar la puerta y después simplemente lo ató a la perilla de la puerta. ¡Cuando me encaró de nuevo, tomó mi otra muñeca! Es tan simple, y sin embargo, tan hábil.

-¿Alguien te ató? –Kurenai aflojó las ataduras con cuidad al tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

Intrigadas, las jounin y ANBU entraron en silencio al cuarto para oír mejor, sin que las otras dos mujeres les prestaran atención.

-Sí –Anko vio la desaprobación en el rostro de Kurenai y se apresuró a continuar-. ¡Pero tenía que atarme o de otro modo no hubiera podido besarme!

-¿Besarte? –la sorpresa hizo que las cejas de Kurenai se levantaran mienras enrollaba el alambre en círculo-. Retaste a un tipo a besarte… ¿y lo logró?

Anko asintió con petulancia y la imaginación de todos salió volando.

Era bien sabido que la Mitarashi hacía lo que quería, se vestía como le gustaba y no le importaba mucho la opinión de los demás. Era algo ligeramente menos sabido que tenía una estricta norma de ver, no tocar. Por lo tanto, naturalmente, si había manos involucradas y un hombre, el verdadero objetivo era encontrar el mejor lugar para clavar un kunai y no la seducción.

Más de un ninja había caído en su engaño y rápidamente se ganaron cicatrices nuevas a la vez que eran denunciados públicamente como pervertidos sexistas. Varios, enterados de su juego, la rechazaban y eran denunciados como cobardes, débiles u homosexuales, dependiendo de la persona y las circunstancias.

Había muchas razones por las que los hombres evitaban a Anko de ser posible.

Aún así, ella no hacía su blanco de nadie que no lo mereciera y que alguien hubiera superado sus defensas y la hubiera besado era sorprendente.

Que no lo hubiera matado inmediatamente en un ataque de ira, sino que lo defendiera era algo digno de una crisis mental.

La única pregunta era quién había logrado tal hazaña.

-Pero, ¿por qué sigues atada? –Kurenai se recuperó lo suficiente para preguntar.

-Estaba en shock –Anko soltó una risita-. Digamos que él me hubiera besado hasta que se me cayeran los pantalones si yo hubiera traído puestos unos.

-Ajá –Kurenai se inclinó, al igual que el resto del cuarto-. Aún no me has dicho quien hizo esto, Anko.

Anko se ruborizó y murmuró un nombre mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-¡¿Iruka?! –Kurenai exclamó, llena de sorpresa.

* * *

><p>El sol había salido rápidamente y ahora el calor del mediodía golpeaba sus espaldas. Llevaban una buena distancia a pesar del paso tranquilo que llevaban. De hecho, era probablemente la misión más relajada en la que Neji hubiera estado y no estaba seguro si le gustaba.<p>

La Hokage había decidido liderar el grupo, pero no dio órdenes de formación, por lo que Naruto y ella iban al frente, lo que iba contra toda norma y reglamentación de misiones de escolta. Ino caminaba con incomodidad detrás de ellos, insegura entre apurar el paso para unirse a los otros rubios, o bajar el paso para ir con los Hyuuga que cerraban la formación.

Naruto ni siquiera hacía el intento de ser discreto mientras le aseguraba con firmeza a Lady Tsunade que era buena idea ir y que nada saldría mal porque Gaara era su amigo y no haría nada para molestarlo… a menos que él estuviera molesto… ¡pero todo debería de estar bien!

Había tantas cosas en el interminable monólogo de Naruto que no se deberían de decir en voz alta, mucho menos en ese volumen en particular, que Neji decidió mantener un ojo vigilante en caso de ninja enemigos e ignorarlo dentro de lo posible o arriesgarse a volverse loco por la pura imprudencia de toda la situación.

Especialmente porque Tsunade no hacía nada más que seguir caminando y asentir ocasionalmente.

Pero ya que todos los demás iban a ser indiscretos… qué diablos…

-No sé qué ves en él –habló de pronto-. Nada que amerite llegar a estos extremos.

Hinata suspiró-. Me necesita, Neji, él no cree que alguien fuera capaz de sentir algo por él. Tal vez sea la única que…

-Sí eres la única –Naruto interrumpió, escuchando su conversación sin vergüenza-. Ey, ¿no dijiste que no ibas a interferir?

Ino levantó una ceja-. Sí, pensé que apoyabas al psicópata.

-¡Ey! Gaara no es…

-Simplemente le estaba informado a Lady Hinata mi postura respecto a esto –Neji contuvo un suspiro al ver que la Hokage estaba al frente… sola.

Hinata sonrió-. Sólo dices eso porque nunca tuviste que perseguir a…

-Como haya sido –Neji la interrumpió, eso no era asunto de nadie más que de él-. Debe aceptar la posibilidad de que cuando lleguemos, sus sentimientos pudieron haber cambiado.

-Estoy muy consciente de eso –respondió ella con suavidad-. Sin embargo, esto es por mí y mis sentimientos y ver cómo quedo con él. Si puedo ser algo más que sólo valiosa para él…

-¿Dijo que eras valiosa para él? –Naruto exigió, de pronto acercándose a ella con seriedad.

Ella asintió lentamente.

Una emoción peculiar cruzó su rostro, seguida por incredulidad, y de nuevo esa emoción mientras retrocedía lentamente.

-¿N-Naruto? –la voz de Hinata era suave e insegura.

-No es nada –la sonrisa de Naruto se veía frágil-. No te preocupes.

* * *

><p>El cuarto se llenó de confusión ante el nombre.<p>

¿Iruka?

Miradas rápidas y señales de mano intercambiados entre los presentes confirmaron que nadie sabía de un shinobi de alto rango con ese nombre. ¿Un nombre clave? ¿Sería un ANBU entonces?

Más señales y cabezas sacudidas. Ningún miembro de ANBU con el nombre de Delfín era conocido entre los ANBU presentes, lo que podría no significar nada, pues era imposible conocer los nombres clave de todos los miembros activos, sin embargo era más probable encontrar un operario con un nombre como Delfín en la Niebla que en la Hoja.

Anko asintió y confirmó que un shinobi con el nombre de Iruka la había vencido, pero ¿cómo es que Anko y Kurenai sabían de él pero no los demás?

Kurenai azotó las manos contra el escritorio-. ¡¿Por qué irías tras Iruka-sensei?! ¡Es un buen hombre y ninja! ¡Nunca insultaría a nadie a propósito! ¡Ni siquiera corre en los mismos círculos que nosotras! ¡¿Cómo diablos te ganó?!

¿No en los mismos círculos?

¿Sensei?

¿Un ninja retirado entonces?

No, Anko nunca se estaría ruborizando porque un viejo se aprovechara de ella… ¿o sí?

-Todo es culpa de la Yamanaka –Anko protestó débilmente-. Dijo que él era demasiado bueno para mí…

-Y entonces le tenías que probar que no lo era fingiendo seducirlo y en cuanto él te respondiera, tú lo hubieras matado –Kurenai no podía creerlo-. Anko, Iruka tiene que ser el…

-¡Ya sé! –protestó-. Él se ha probado… yo sólo…

-¿Qué, Anko? –preocupación entró en sus ojos cuando la kunoichi pareció encogerse en su lugar.

-Si lo invitara a salir… ¿Crees que diría que sí?

Kurenai no pudo evitar la carcajada.

-Claro, no lo haría –la cabeza de Anko cayó-. Estaba siendo una tonta…

-No, Anko, lo siento –Kurenai se limpió una lágrima-. Es sólo que… después de lo que hiciste en la academia, tendrás suerte si él te toma en serio. Probablemente creerá que sólo intentas gastarle una broma.

-Eso me temía –Anko hizo un mohín-. Dios, uno pensaría que sería más fácil embolsarse a un maestro de la academia…

-¡¿Qué?!

Anko y Kurenai levantaron la mirada para ver a todos en el cuarto centrados en ellas.

-¿El maestro de la academia? ¿El de la cola de caballo y la cicatriz en la nariz? –Yugao inquirió en voz alta. _Bueno, no me sorprende que no lograra ubicarlo en ANBU._

-También trabaja en el escritorio de misiones –Shizune sonrió mientras reevaluaba al maestro en su mente-. Y con la Hokage.

Murmullos y ojos interesados se dirigieron a la mujer que obviamente tenía algo más que un conocimiento vago de él.

-Siempre pensé que era un poco aburrido pero si puede atar a Anko, es todo menos eso –un ANBU susurró.

-Sí, era bastante atractivo antes…

-¡Ey! –Anko de pronto estaba sobre la mesa y agitando un kunai amenazadoramente-. ¡Escúchenme, perras! ¡Todas se tienen que retirar, porque yo lo vi primero!

Miradas escépticas cayeron sobre ella y Anko los observo con ojos entrecerrados que claramente decían "¡Inténtalo y verás!"

La tensión se disparó de golpe y Kunai sacó un kunai discretamente-. Honestamente, Anko…

-De hecho –una voz interrumpió-. Yo lo vi primero.

Todos se giraron para ver a Kakashi recargado en la pared con su libro abierto frente a él.

* * *

><p>Neji volteó a ver a Ino sobre la cabeza de su angustiada prima y movió los ojos brevemente hacia el ahora silencioso rubio.<p>

Ino sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, que disimuló echándose el cabello hacia atrás.

Neji entrecerró los ojos, sin molestarse en ocultar su displacer al ser desobedecido. ¡Prácticamente era el líder de la operación, maldita sea, y no iba a quedarse sin hacer nada cuando sus subordinados hacían su mejor esfuerzo para nublar su juico con conflictos emocionales!

¿Qué diablos hacía Ino ahí de todos modos?

-Bueno, suficiente de esta comunicación silenciosa –Tsunade rió y jaló a Naruto en una llave-. ¿Qué es tan significativo en "una persona valiosa", niño?

-¡Suéltame! –luchó y luego se relajó-. ¡De acuerdo, es personal!

-No, no de acuerdo –Tsunade lo soltó-. Todo cesa de ser privado cuando involucra a líderes de la aldea. Así que habla.

Él la vio con molestia.

-Además, estás poniendo a Hinata nerviosa –la Hokage señaló-. El Kazekage es suficientemente intimidante sin agregarle conversaciones sospechosas y ¿cómo crees que va a reaccionar si la mujer que lo rechazó brutalmente reaparece hecha un desastre?

Todos la vieron con ferocidad por eso, aunque la mirada de Hinata se veía más herida que enojada.

-Mira, sólo digo que debe de mostrar un frente fuerte –se defendió Tsunade-. Hacerle saber quién está a cargo de la relación o va a ignorar sus opiniones después.

-Lady Hokage –la voz de Neji era el alma de la humildad-. Siempre agradecemos recibir consejos de una persona con tan vasta experiencia, sin embargo, temo que debo recordarle que este es un asunto de clanes y usted tiene una experiencia limitada al tratar con clanes como una fuereña. Operar dentro del clan…

-Lo que estás diciendo es que no sé de lo que estoy hablando y que amablemente mantenga la boca cerrada –su líder tenía un brillo peligroso en los ojos-. ¿Es eso lo que intentas envolver en un moño, Hyuuga?

Neji no se acobardó ni alejó la mirada cuando asintió.

Ino y Naruto contuvieron la respiración mientras esperaban la explosión de carácter de Tsunade.

-Entonces sólo dilo –hizo un puchero-. Voy a la arena para alejarme de tanta palabrería política –se rió-. Aunque es impresionante, debería de llevarte al consejo y dejar que les digas con cortesía que se vayan a la chingada.

-Sería un gusto –Neji se inclinó-. Cualquier cosa lo suficientemente buena para el consejo Hyuuga es suficiente para el consejo de la aldea.

Tsunade parpadeó y soltó una carcajada-. ¿Me estás diciendo que has insultado al consejo Hyuuga, niño?

-Varias veces –confirmó Hinata, medio mortificada y medio orgullosa-. Neji siempre ha sido muy… franco.

-Franco, eh –Tsunade sonrió-. Bueno, es lindo ver a un par de Hyuuga sin un palo en el trasero.

-El mío fue removido por la fuerza hace varios años –Neji se encogió de hombros-. Hinata nació sin uno y ha estado sin palo toda su vida a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de Lord Hiashi de rectificar la situación.

-¡Neji! –Hinata lo golpeó en el hombro, su rostro un alarmante tono de rojo-. ¡No es tan malo!

-Cómo usted diga, Lady Hinata –Neji respondió con tranquilidad, feliz de haber aligerado la situación.

-Bueno, detengámonos a desayunar –Tsunade les indicó al ver una posada en el camino con comedor para viajeros como ellos.

-Por supuesto –Neji los dirigió a una formación protectora alrededor del Hokage y se alegró de que al fin estuvieran actuando como ninja.

* * *

><p>-¿Siquiera sabes de qué estamos hablando? –Yugao rompió el silencio y sólo sonrió cuando su ojo se levantó de su libro.<p>

-¿Una misión? –preguntó con ligereza y vio con confusión cuando todos rieron.

-No, Kakashi –Kurenai guardó su kunai-. Estamos hablando de Iruka-sensei.

-¿Iruka-sensei? –su ojo se entrecerró y guardó el libro dentro de su chaleco-. ¿Qué ha hecho para ganarle un asesinato? Tiene que haber algún tipo de error…

-Nada de eso –se apresuró a asegurarle a su compañero jounin-. Anko sólo tuvo un encuentro con él… del tipo romántico.

-Y lo vio primero… ¿para salir con él? –su ojo se dirigió a la anormalmente quieta Anko-. ¿Románticamente?

-Sí, aunque no sé cómo planea mantener esa ventaja –Yugao respondió, sonriente.

-Eso es sencillo –Kakashi sonrió-. Ya que ella no lo vio primero, yo sí.

La mitad del cuarto jadeó de sorpresa, mientras la otra mitad torcía los ojos, bien familiarizados con el ninja y su curiosa personalidad.

-¿Desde cuándo? –siseó Anko, segura de que probablemente estuviera bromeando, pero demasiado interesada emocionalmente para ignorarlo.

-Desde los exámenes chunnin –cruzó los brazos casi con pereza y respondió al reto-. Tiene un temperamento que me interesó.

¿Iruka retó a Kakashi? ¿El Ninja que Copia? ¡Esto se ponía cada vez más interesante!

-Ese examen en particular fue hace años –Anko saltó de la mesa para acercarse a él-. No lo puedes pedir, cualquier ventaja que hayas tenido expiró hace mucho tiempo, ¿o es que no estaba interesado?

-Iruka requiere cuidado especial –Kakashi no respondió su pregunta-. Demasiado intenso y saldrá corriendo, cómo estoy seguro que ya descubriste, ¿o no, Anko?

-No huyó de mí –sonrió-. Todo lo contrario, de hecho, ya que fue él el que nos encerró juntos en un salón.

-¿En un salón? –la extrañeza coloreaba su tono.

-Sólo porque lo retaste ahí –un jounin se burló-. Probablemente se negó a irse conociéndote.

Anko le lanzó una mirada molesta mientras Kakashi se rió-. Ah, bueno, eso lo explica todo. No hay manera en la que anduviera manoseándose con alguien en la escuela. Quiere a sus alumnos demasiado para traumatizarlos de esa manera.

-Sí, en verdad los quiere –sus ojos se suavizaron al hablar antes endurecerse de golpe-. Tal vez estaba tan abrumado por la pasión que no se pudo contener, además, revisó el salón antes de besarme…

-¿Besar? –Kakashi parpadeó-. ¿Te besó? ¿En su salón?

-Sí, así es –dijo, muy satisfecha de sí misma-. Me besó hasta que casi se me caen los pantalones.

-¿Oh, en serio? –él sonrió-. Y, ¿qué tal si te dijera que a mí sí se me cayeron los pantalones y a él también?

-¡Entonces te llamaría un MENTIROSO! –gritó en frustración, porque estaba casi segura de que Kakashi en realidad no estaba interesado en Iruka y que, en realidad, sólo estaba aburrido. El hombre podía convencerte que el cielo era morado si le daban ganas.

-Venga, Anko, eso no es muy amable –la reprendió-. Sólo admite que no podrías retarme por el corazón de Iruka y tal vez sienta suficiente lástima para dejarte ganar.

-¡Yo aceptaré el reto, mi estimado rival! –todos se voltearon a ver a la Bestia Verde posando-. ¡El que gane el corazón del hermoso Iruka gana!

* * *

><p>Neji se aseguró que el Hokage y su prima estuvieran seguras bajo el cuestionable cuidado de la Yamanaka antes de llevarse a Naruto para una revisión de perímetro.<p>

Las tres mujeres lo voltearon a ver como si fuera Gai-sensei, por lo que les hizo una seña rápida y sacó al rubio a rastras por la puerta.

Sus reacciones iban de preocupación, a curiosidad y a aprobación mientras se despedían de ellos con la mano.

-¡¿Qué diablos, Neji?! –Naruto gruñó, mientras se acomodaba la chamarra.

-Cambié el tema antes para evitarle a Hinata la conversación, pero me responderás ahora –le exigió-. ¿Por qué reaccionaste así a sus palabras?

-Es privado…

-Estamos hablando de mi prima y necesito saber si está caminando hacia el peligro innecesariamente…

-¡Ella ya debió de haber estado en peligro! –escupió Naruto y luego se adentró entre los árboles a zancadas-. ¿Vienes o no?

Neji se le unió y le lanzó una mirada llena de frialdad-. Explícate.

-A Gaara lo malcriaban cuando era chico, ¿sabías? –Naruto apretó las manos contra los costados-. Después, su padre decidió que era una carga por no poder controlar su demonio y le quitó todo. Intentó asesinar a Gaara y se vio obligado a sólo contar consigo mismo para sobrevivir.

Neji frunció el ceño pero no interrumpió.

-Aprendió que si quería algo, lo tenía que tomar sin importar el costo, incluso si eso significara matar a alguien para obtenerlo –continuó Naruto-. Entonces peleé con él y le mostré que no tenía que estar solo. Descubrió mi sueño y luego yo descubrí que él…

-Él es el Kazekage –la mente de Neji se aceleró-. Está acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quiere mediante la fuerza o el trabajo duro o una combinación de ambas…

-Sí, él nunca debió de haber podido dejar a Hinata ir si la considerara alguien _valiosa _para él –Naruto estaba frunciendo el ceño-. Yo me debería de haber visto forzado a intervenir, tal vez pelear con él y mostrarle que no puedes obligar a alguien a sentir lo que tú quieres, que tenía que aguantarse si ella había cambiado de opinión.

-Esta es la segunda vez que usas "valiosa" como si tuviera otra connotación fuera de su definición –señaló Neji-. Además, sí la dejó ir, algunos dirían, porque la ama lo suficiente para querer verla feliz, aún si es con alguien más.

-Sólo lo dirían porque no saben cómo es –Naruto se pasó una mano por la cabeza, frustrado-. No lo estoy explicando bien. Haku lo hizo parecer tan simple.

-¿Haku? –Neji no podía recordar a un solo Haku entre los ninja que conocía.

Naruto tronó los dedos y en una nube de humo se convirtió en una persona con largo cabello oscuro y ojos expresivos.

-Naruto… -no continuó al ver una sonrisa amable en el rostro extraño, acompañada de una sacudida de cabeza.

-Me puedes llamar Haku.

* * *

><p>-Gai, no malentiendas… -Kakashi levantó las manos y se le aproximó lentamente, como lo haría uno con un animal salvaje.<p>

-Entiendo perfectamente –interrumpió Gai-. Pensaste en enviarme tras la bella Hinata, cuando el verdadero reto era Iruka…

-Nunca me interesó Hinata –intentó explicar Kakashi-. Sólo tenía curiosidad de saber cómo había empezado a salir con el Kazekage…

-¡Pero no me engañarán! ¡La fortuna favorece a los valientes! –Gai salió al pasillo antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo.

-…y… ¿qué? ¡No! ¡Gai! –Kakashi sacó la cabeza para asomarse al pasillo, pero la bestia verde ya no estaba ahí. Volteó a ver a los sorprendidos rostros en el cuarto, se encogió de hombros, e intentó salir.

Sólo para que lo jalaran de regreso.

-¡Oh, no, ni lo pienses! –Yugao lo vio con molestia.

-Kakashi –Anko intentaba contener su ira-. ¡¿Cómo pudiste enviar a Gai tras Iruka?!

-No envié a Gai tras nadie –Kakashi se encogió de hombros de nuevo y evitó un puñetazo, haciendo que Yugao lo soltara-. No soy responsable por los malentendidos de Gai, ustedes lo saben. Yo podría estar atándome el zapato, y él pensaría que lo estoy retando a una competencia de atar zapatos.

Shizune sacudió la cabeza-. Kakashi…

-Miren, sólo busquen a su clon y él distraerá a Gai –se aproximó a la puerta pero fue bloqueado de nuevo-. ¿Kurenai?

-Kakashi Hatake, sabes perfectamente bien que usaste una palabra tabú…

-¡Pero ni siquiera sabía que estaba ahí! –Kakashi se quejó.

-…y lo enviaste tras una persona inocente –agitó su dedo hacia él-. Irás directo a por Gai y le explicarás con claridad que no hay, ni habrá un concurso por el corazón de Iruka-sensei. ¿Me entiendes?

Kakashi asintió a regañadientes.

Una explosión a la distancia los hizo a todos apresurarse a las ventanas de la sala de personal. No estaba lejos y rápidamente se hizo evidente que el problema era en la academia, a juzgar por los alumnos alejándose corriendo.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! –gritó uno-. ¡Tiene que salvar a Iruka-sensei!

Kakashi salió corriendo con todas las jounin y ANBU pisándole los talones.

-¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA!

Otra explosión resonó y Gai salió volando de un salón para golpear la pared con un sonido sordo. La bestia verde estaba medio ennegrecido, con desgarrones en varias partes de su característico vestuario.

-Ah, entonces deseas jugar a la doncella tímida…

-**¡NO SOY UNA DONCELLA! **–Iruka apareció en la entrada, con la apariencia de alguien atacado por un oso muy persistente. Su chaleco colgaba en jirones de sus hombros, con su playera cortada diagonalmente a la mitad, revelando una camiseta de malla debajo. Tenía un kunai en una mano y una bomba de papel en la otra, con la clara determinación de asesinar al jounin mientras mechones de pelo intentaban escapar de su usualmente inmaculada cola de caballo.

-Ah, Gai –Kakashi se interpuso entre ellos-. Me temo que ha habido un error.

-¿Un error? –Gai frunció el ceño mientras estudiaba a su rival.

-Sí, verás –Kakashi rodeó a un sorprendido Iruka con un brazo sobre los hombros-. No hay ningún concurso para ganar el corazón de Iruka. Hemos estado enamorados por…

-Maldita sea, Kakashi, ¿de eso se trata todo esto? –Iruka tomó el brazo del jounin y lo torció detrás de su espalda-. ¡Tus estúpidas bromas! ¡Métete aquí, Gai!

Iruka metió a jalones a su autoproclamado amante en el salón a pesar de sus protestas.

-Uhm –Gai se veía inseguro por primera vez-. De hecho, tengo otro compromiso…

-**¡YA! **

Se apresuró a entrar al salón.

Todas las mujeres de acercaron a asomarse y vieron como Iruka forzaba a Kakashi a sentarse en un escritorio con Gai a su lado.

-Ahora –la ceja de Iruka estaba tensándose a intervalos regulares-. Si alguno de ustedes desea mantener cualquier respeto que todavía tenga por ustedes como compañero ninja, se _sentarán _aquí y _seguirán _las instrucciones que les voy a dar. Gai-sensei.

-Sí, Iruka-sensei –Gai sonrió, ansioso por complacer al nuevo y ligeramente aterrorizante Iruka.

-Va a escribirme un ensayo de mil palabras de _por qué _uno _nunca _debería atacar, agredir sexualmente o molestar de cualquier otra manera a un ninja de la Hoja de la manera que usted lo hizo hoy _especialmente _en presencia de _niños_ –Iruka sólo estuvo ligeramente complacido cuando Gai empezó a escribir inmediatamente-. Ahora, Kakashi-sensei…

-Ey –Kakashi se relajó en la silla.

-Me escribirá un ensayo de mil palabras de por qué está mal aprovecharse de los enfermos mentales para su torcido entretenimiento y dirigirlos a otros ninja…

-Iruka-sensei, no lo puede decir en serio –Kakashi lo vio con aburrimiento-. No sólo soy su superior…

-Dos mil palabras –espetó Iruka.

-…sino que tampoco soy uno de sus estudiantes…

-Tres mil palabras.

-… y seguramente…

-¡Cuatro mil palabras!

Kakashi parpadeó-. Pero…

-Cinco mil palabras, Kakashi-sensei, ¿o acaso quiere seis mil? –Iruka azotó una pila de hojas blancas frente a él.

Kakashi bajó la mirada a las hojas frente a él. _Pues, chingada madre…_

Iruka se paró frente a ellos como un vengativo dios de la tarea por un momento antes de dirigirse con paso airado a su escritorio y meter unos papeles al azar en su chaleco con violencia.

-Me quedaría, ya que ustedes claramente necesitan supervisión adulta, pero ahora, se me va a hacer tarde para mi turno en el escritorio de misiones. Quiero esos ensayos en mi escritorio mañana en la mañana y sabré si no están –gruñó y azotó la puerta al salir-. ¡JODER!

Las mujeres vieron como el maestra, aún ignorante de su presencia, intentaba en vano juntar las mitades de su camisa sólo para romperla completamente en dos.

Otro "joder" lleno de frustración hizo que la playera cayera al piso en pedazos. Levantó la mirada y palideció al ver a todas las mujeres en el pasillo. Se dio la vuelta y golpeó su cabeza contra la pared con un murmuro-. Puta madre.

-x-x-

**Disculparán ustedes los meses sin subir capítulo, pero la escuela era una prioridad. Ya salí de vacaciones y les prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por subir el mayor número de capítulos posibles antes de volver a entrar. Por cierto, los que hayan leído La Rosa Violeta, recibirán la secuela en cuanto acabe este fic. Zuki ya me dio permiso y se llama Profecía de la Arena Negra. Seguro les va a encantar.**


End file.
